You can run but you can hide
by FlowerNailCrimson
Summary: AU! This is a new world where people can have superpowers. And Kurt is one of them. But what is his power doing to him. Can he defeat it or will he fail? And can one Blaine Anderson, the son of Dalton Academy, the lead soloist of the Warbler fulfill the loneliness inside Kurt? I'm crap at summary but just give it a try. Klaine fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1

**OK! This is my first time I've ever tried to write something so if there is some silly mistakes, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee ( But I wish I did though)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ever since Kurt was born, he always believed he had something special. But he usually thought that was just some normal things like when you are more flexible than the others, or when you are smarter than normal. But he just couldn't imagine that he could have something that can easily make him stick out like a sore thumb, or even make him dangerous if you think about it.

Anyway, the first time he took a notice about his speciality was when he was eight. When he was trying to reach his mother's box on the wardrobe, suddenly the box appeared in his hand. He thought " _Huh, that was weird_" but then he just shrugged it off. When he grew up, many tiny hints about his power shown up but he just thought that was just his imagination. But in one day, when he was 15, Kurt finally realized he had superpowers. It was on Friday evening, Kurt was the last person to get out of glee cast. Just when he turned around the corner, he suddenly was pinned to wall by someone. And Kurt can tell who is that " someone" is : Karofsky. Lately, Kurt had been getting bullied a lot, but he guessed with being in glee club and being the only out gay kid in the school, or even in Ohio, the bullying was inevitable.

"- Well well, what do we have here, the fairy boy's wandering in the hall. Just what we need at this school, a fag going around turning people to be gay like him"

Kurt rolled his eyes, just what he needed. Today, he had been slushied two times and had listened to Rachel whining to Mr. Shue about her solo at Regional. And it didn't help his case when he was currently having a fight with were fighting over something that he didn't even remember about ( OK, he lied, he remembered exactly what they were fighting over but he was just being stubborn). Anyway back to the task at hand, it took all of his strength to not biting Karofsky's head with his witty remarks. Instead, he just said:

"- It's really impossible for me to do that now, is it? Now can you please let me go so I can go home. I'm not really in the mood."

Anger flashed through Karofsky's eyes. He sneered:

"- Watch your mouth, Hummel or you're gonna be really sorry for every word that has left your mouth."

"- And what are you gonna do? Hit me? Throw me into the dumpster? Slushie me? It's kind of like, I don't know, old fashion or something because let me tell you , it's not really losing its effect on people." - Kurt replied.

"- Oh, you are going to know now." - Karofsky spat back. When he raised his hand which was holding a knife, panic ran through Kurt's mind._ Oh my god, he's gonna kill me_ is the only thought in his head. Kurt tried his best to push Karofsky off of him but he wouldn't budge an inch (Of course, hello, he is huge!). Just when Kurt was giving up, he gave Karofsky one final push and then BAM! Karofsky flew to the other side of the hall. Seeing the opening, Kurt instantly ran out of the hall, to the school's car park as fast as he could. Fear was still overwhelming his head. But this time, it wasn't about Karofsky and his knife. No, it was about something bigger , about himself, about what just had happened. _Oh my god, what's just happened? Did he just kill Karofsky? No way, he can't, he just can't, right?_ - Kurt tried to reassure himself _OK first thing first, calm down. Then drive the hell out of this hellhole, you can panic later - _Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

When Kurt arrived home, he immediately ran to his room, without greeting his father. Well he knows that was very rude of him but sue him, he is having a metal crisis. Any way, as soon as he closed his door, Kurt started recalling the event of the evening._ How could that happen?_. OK, in these kind of situations, people just think it was only coincidence, like there is some God out there helped them. But Kurt doesn't believe in God, and only fools believe that because well, let's just say it doesn't seem right at all. Coincidence is when you try to sneak into the house without your parents knowing because you just miss curfew, and it turns out that your parents have gotten to sleep, or when you intend to do something and your best friend intend to do the same thing. But not pushing away someone who's is as huge as Karofsky with his strength ( Well come on, he's not exactly muscular, is he?) . And Kurt was no fool. He knew what it was, come on it was so obvious, you can't even miss it if you try to. _Superpower_ . He couldn't have superpower, could he? Yeah, sure he had read it on web a couple of times, but not too many people out there had superpowers , and the ones were treated with respect were extremely rare because when you have something that out of ordinary, you instantly become a freak. And believe him, he had experienced it first hand.

_ OK , let's just try it again_ - Kurt thought. He gave the pile of books on his desk a gentle push. Suddenly all the books flew across the room. Kurt's eyes widened in front of the sight of the books._ Oh great, being gay has made me a freak. And now with this, I'm going to become a double freak - but I prefer to be called super freak_ - Kurt thought sarcastically. There was a knock on his door. He opened the door and revealed his dad

" - Is everything okay in here Kurt?" Burt asked

"- Yes, everything's okay dad. Why do ask that?" Kurt lied. He had decided that he would keep this new information to himself. Yeah, his dad was fully support him with being gay and everything. But being gay at least doesn't make you dangerous or a murderer even. So he was not going to tell his dad anytime soon for the sake of his heart.

"- Just 'cause I heard a very loud noise up here." His dad answered. " If you aren't doing anything, why don't you go downstairs and help Carole with some ... I don't know, just help her with it, okay?"

"- Yes, dad. I'll be down in a minute." Kurt replied. When his dad went downstairs , he closed his door. And now, his only mission is finding a way to make sure nobody knows about his ,uhm, condition. Kurt sighed_ Yay me, when have my life become so complicated._

But little did he know, he was gonna step into a whole knew world that can turn his world upside down

* * *

**FEW! Chapter one is finally finished. I know this story is kind of cheap but just read it and review so I can know your opinion about the story. I'll update chapter two as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

****Tada! New chapter is finally updated. I spent my best effort to make this chapter, so it took me sometime to finish it. But I will update asap!

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee ( once again I wish I did though)

* * *

If Kurt had thought his life couldn't get any worse, he would have been happily proved wrong. In the past weeks, he had figured that his powers have something to do with fire, push and pull things. But every time he tried to control it, it got out of hands. There for, he hadn't been in the good mood for a whole week. It didn't really help his case when decided to do a Boys vs Girls competition. He had been so irritated when didn't let him join the girls. Needless to say, he had to face a bunch of boys who couldn't think about anything else except for hot chicks and food._ This is gonna be a really long week._ - Kurt thought to himself. He had gathered them into an empty class. Now, he was standing in front of them with a board where he drew everything he had planned.

"- OK boys, if you want to win, you have to do everything I have planned here. First of all ... " Kurt said.

" - Or you can give us a break. Or you can just go spying the Ganglers and leave the rest to us. " - Puck cut him off.

Hurt and anger flashed through him. _How dare them toss me aside like that? Do they really think that they can win without me ? Fine let them be. Let's see how far can they go_. Swallowing the hurt and anger, he took the board with him as he said : " Fine" , then stormed out of the room.

* * *

Now, he found himself standing in front of Dalton school's gate. After leaving that classroom, he had gone to home to do some research about Dalton. Turns out, Dalton is a private school and, God forgive him, the students have to wear uniforms. And in order to go "spying" on the Warbler , he had to wear the uniform. But all of that aside, he had found out something interesting about Dalton - it has no bullying tolerance policy. So he had decided to give Dalton a visit with 2 purpose : check out the school's policy and the Warblers. Two birds one stone, right? Anyway, back to the task at hands, he got through the school gate. The first thing he noticed about this school was it was huge, like super huge. The main path leading to the main building was very large. The walls around the school were so high that he couldn't even see the highest tree outside even if he tried to. After looking around for a while, he started to walk to the main building. As he entered the hall, he was amazed to find that the inside was so much more beautiful than the outside. The walls were white, but not too white to make people uncomfortable. No it was white enough to make people feel welcomed, feel like this is there homes, like this is where you are supposed to be, well at least to him, it was like that. There were some groups of students that were talking in the hall. Everything seemed so quite, so peaceful, so ... Dalton, not like at McKinley , not at all. The hall of McKinley was very noisy. You could stand in the middle of the hall but you could still hear the conversation at the end of the hall, and that had got to say something. You could even see some jocks slamming people into lockers or some couples making out._ I wonder what it would be like if I attended this school_ - Kurt wondered.

But Kurt soon was snapped out of his thought when all the students in the hall seemed to rush to somewhere. Feeling a little lost, he hurriedly tapped the shoulder of the nearest student and asked shyly :

"- Excuse me. I have a question. I'm ne...new here."

When the boy turned around, Kurt saw the most attractive boy in the world. He was a little shorter than Kurt, with the most handsome face in the whole world. He has hazel eyes, and God, he could stare into those eyes all days. He might just underestimate the power of uniform. The Dalton's uniform really did him justice. It gave him a preppy look but at the same time it made him just want rip it off of him _Wait! What was that and more importantly where did that came from?_

" - Hi! I'm Blaine."

His voice, oh my god, his voice. It made him just want to melt. No! Get a grip of your self!- Kurt screamed at himself internally. After a good few seconds, he said:

"- Kurt. So where's everyone heading to?"

Blaine smirked as he replied :

" - The Warblers, every now and then, they do some impromptu performances, they tend to shut down the school for a while."

Kurt could hardly believe this.

"- Wait. The glee club here is kind of cool?"

The smirk on Blaine's face grew wider.

" - The Warblers are like, rock stars. Come on, I know a short cut" he said as he grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a different hallway. The feeling of Blaine's hand in his was so amazing that he found himself not wanting to let his hand go. But Kurt finally let it go, reluctantly mind you, as they walked into a big room. Kurt looked around and realized that he was the only one who was not wearing the right uniform ( Well, you can't really blame him, it's polyester) He said, a little breathlessly:

" Oh! I stick out like a sore thumb."

Blaine turned around and fixed Kurt's jacket's collar as he said flirtatiously :

" - Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You will right in."

_ Hold on a minute! Was I just being flirted with? No way, there is no way this attractive boy would be interested in me, not me, not Kurt Hummel_ - Kurt force himself to focus on a bigger problem here - _Oh my god. He knows I'm a spy. Oh my god, they are gonna beat me up, then kill me and hide my body in the wood where no one can find out_! - he thought dramatically ( Sorry but he can't help but being a drama queen). But all of his thoughts vanished when all the Warblers began to harmonize :

You think I'm pretty without any make up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight!

During the whole song, Blaine's eyes completely fell on him. This caused him blush heavily but made him smile at the same time. When Kurt suddenly realized that the song had ended, panic ran though his mind Oh my god, here they go. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? OK! I'm gonna walk out of this room as fast as I can. OK great plan. Now do it! - His mind was screaming at him to move. When he started to turn around, Blaine's voice stopped him :

"- Wait a minute! Would you have a coffee with us or something because we have something to talk to you about."

Kurt stood frozen . _Us? We?_ Kurt turned around and indeed there was a "we". Now standing besides Blaine is an African boy and an Asian boy. They were all looking at him intently, like he was a piece of puzzle that needed resolving. Realizing he was being asked, Kurt answered with all the confidence he had or he thought he had:

" - Coffee? Yea...Yeah. Sure. I li...like the sound of that."

_ Oh great, now I'm stuttering. I bet they are thinking that I'm such a weak boy that can't handle anything_ - Kurt thought sarcastically to himself as he followed them to the cafeteria.

* * *

" - So what do you drink? " Blaine asked.

" - Urm grande non-fat mocha please" Kurt replied.

After collecting their orders, four boys started to the nearest table and sat down.

"- Oh! I forgot to introduce. This is Wes" - he said as pointed at the Asian boy " and this is David"

Kurt, put on his brave face, started the conversation:

" - It's very civilized for you to invite me coffee before beating me up for spying."

Confusion written on the face of three other boys. The Asian boy - Wes - said:

"- We are not going to beat you up."

"- Yeah, you're such a terrible spy that we thought you're of endearing." the David chimed in.

"- Which made we think that spying on us is not really the reason you came." Blaine finally said.

You can see very clearly that relief was written on Kurt's face. He reluctantly asked:

"- Can I ask you something? Are you guys all gay?"

Them laughing was not the reaction Kurt was expecting. OK maybe a little. _Oh hell , they are going to think that I'm a moron or something. Of course they are not gay, this is not a gay school_. Kurt mentally scolded at himself. When their laughter finally died down, Blaine said:

"- No, this is not or gay school"_ Well, thanks for stating the obvious _"Well, I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends."

Kurt definitely perked up at that._ Oh! So he IS gay after all_. He pushed that information to the back of his mind for later.

" We just have zero tolerance harassment policy. Everyone is treated the same, no matter who they were. Are you okay?" Wes asked as he noticed tears well up in Kurt's eyes during his ranting about school's policy. Kurt seemed to noticed this because his face seemed like he was deep in his thought.

"- I ... I ..." _Can I really do this? Can I just tell the story of my life to some strangers that I've just met 15 minutes ago? _ Kurt wondered. But somehow, there was a small voice at the back of his mind telling him to talk to them about it. Sensing Kurt conflict, Blaine encouraged:

"- Don't worry Kurt, you don't have to tell us everything. I mean, we've only just met for what, 20 minutes. We could hardly gain your trust enough to make you tell us everything. But you can tell us the thing that bothering you so you don't have to feel like you're struggling with it. But if you don't want to, it's OK."

After hearing that, Kurt finally got enough courage."OK" he said . Then he started to tell them about the bullying he got at school, about how it really got him down. He carefully search the three's boys faces. There was only sympathy. He also purposely left out the information about his powers, because although they seemed like good guys, he just couldn't tell them about it the first time they talked, at least not yet ( well considering there will be other times). He couldn't believe how he felt after that. He felt light , like when a thousand tons of weight has finally lifted off his shoulders.

After finishing the story, he gave them a bright smile and said :

" Thank you for listening and you know, not judging me. You guys barely know me , and... and... I really appreciate it. Oh! I have to go now or I'm gonna be late! So bye guys." Kurt lied. Actually he didn't have to go home for another half an hour, but he was not entirely comfortable with sharing his life story, especially when he was so close to tell them his final secret. Just when he got up and turned around, once again, Blaine's voice stopped him dead:

"- So tell me Kurt, how long have you known about your powers?"

* * *

**OK! Sorry guys, I don't mention much about Kurt's ability because I think every story needs an opening. So I use chapter 1 and 2 as the opening. But Kurt's powers will be mentioned so much more in chapters later. So please read and review so I can know what you think about my story**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! So here is chapter 3. I will try to update one chapter per day but something tells me that just doesn't possible. So, anyway, enjoy**

**Disclaimer : I do not own glee ( Pity!)**

* * *

Kurt's head whipped back so fast that he was rather surprised that his own head didn't fall off. Taking back by the question, Kurt asked the only thing ran through his mind at that time:

"- What did you just say?"

Three other boys smiled to each other. After a few seconds, Blaine repeated:

" I asked : How long have you known about your power"

_How can they know? I was so careful. Maybe they were just guessing. Deny it ! Deny it!_ - Kurt mind was screaming at him. Taking a deep breath, he finally said:

" - I don't know what you're talking about."

"- You don't have to deny it, Kurt" David reassured " - We know that you have power the first time we saw you, and we know you know it, but do you have any ideas what your power is? "

_Oh dear. They are going to think that I'm a freak ... But wait a minute, what did they say? WE KNOW? How can they know when they haven't seen me before?_ - Kurt wondered, deep in his thought. He must have said it out loud because Wes spoke up next:

"- You're not the only one in the world with power, Kurt. There are others out there who have it , too."

" - So, in another word, Are you telling me that you guys all have power, too?"

The boys smiled at Kurt, this time, Blaine spoke up:

"- Yes , we are. That's why we know you have power the first time we saw you. Wes here is a Sensor , which means he can know whether you have power or not."

" - Kind of useless, if you come and think about it" - Wes shrugged - " I can't know what power they have unless I touch them, otherwise, I'll just only know that they have power or not."

" Wow!" Kurt sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe this. He actually met someone ( or some people, in this case) who was like him. There was only one question left that he was dying to ask them since he knew they had power :

" - So, people, you know, like us go to this school?"

"- Yes" Blaine answered instantly " They go to this school to mainly avoid being bullied or they just want to master their power."

Hearing that answer, million thoughts ran through Kurt's mind_ What if I go here? But I can't afford to. But what if my power got out of control? Then my dad will now and then..._ He kept picturing his choices and consequences in his head. Noticing that Blaine was still talking to him, he forced himself to focus:

"... so I think you should go to Dalton." Blaine said.

Despite not hearing the whole sentence, Kurt perked up at the end of it :

"- But I can not afford to go to this school. The tuition is too high. And besides, if I go here, I will have to go forth and back from Lima to Westerville. That is not just seemed possible"

"- You don't have to if you go boarding here. And about the tuition, I can help you with it. And before you ask, I just know some people on the staff so I can pull some strings." Blaine hurriedly add.

"- Why do you want to help me that much? I mean we just practically 30 minutes ago." Kurt asked suspiciously

Blaine gave him a somewhat shy smile :

" - I don't know, I just like helping people, I guess. And you need to control your power or it can get out of hands and cause people harm."

Kurt still has suspicious face. Blaine sighed and quickly writing something down on a piece of paper. Then he gave it to Kurt:

" - Here, it's my number. Call me to let me know what you decide. But please think about what I said, OK?"

Kurt took his number, put it in his pocket. Softly, he said:

"- Yeah, sure. I 'll think about it. Now I have to go. See you guys later."

He got up and turned around. Kurt got out of Dalton as quickly as possible.

* * *

When Kurt got home, he quickly greeted his dad and ran to his room. He had so many things in his head to think about . The first thing and most important thing to solve is whether or not will he transfer to Dalton._ Blaine is partly right. My power is getting out of control at hands. I really need to learn how to control it before I cause people harm. But about the tuition. OK Blaine said he would help me with that. But the idea of going to that school without paying because of Blaine just doesn't sit well with me. It just makes me feel like I'm using him. And Kurt Hummel doesn't use anyone. But if I don't use his help, I can't to Dalton. Then I can't know how to control myself. But then even if I go to that school, how can I tell dad about that? ARGH! My life is so complicated!_ The battle went on in his head until he heard a knock on his door. His dad appeared at the door.

"- Hey, kiddo. Is everything OK?" Burt asked his son.

"- Yes, dad. Why do you ask?" Kurt answered.

" Yeah, it's just that you seem down, you're quieter than usual. " his dad said. Well, that was true. If it were the normal days, he would be helping Carole with dinner or ranting to his dad about the importance of eating healthily. But today was not normal days. Today he had just found out three other boys who had power like me and had been offered to go to private school for God's sake. Noticing that his dad is still waiting for his reason, Kurt finally said:

"- I'm fine dad, really, I just have a lot of things to think about, that's all. You have nothing to worry about."

Noticing that his son was not going to tell him anytime soon, Burt did something the only thing he could do at that time:

"- You know that you can tell me anything right? That I will support you in everything you do right?"

_Yes, of course dad. I know. But I just can't tell you, not now. I'm sorry dad._ He thought inwardly. Outwardly, he just quickly reassured his dad:

" - I know. But really dad, nothing's going on."

Burt gave him one last concerned look, then he said:

"- OK, so I'm gonna go downstairs then." then he turned around walked downstairs.

"- Yeah, dad. I'm gonna be there in a minute" Kurt called after his dad.

* * *

Just when Kurt his life was gonna get better, there was always something that would get him down. And needless to say, " something" also included the whole Kissing Karofsky incident in the locker room. Well, actually it was Karofsky that kissed him but who care? After that incident, he was too stunned and shaken up that he hadn't prepared for the I - Will - Kill - You- If- You - Ever - Tell - Anyone - About - The - Kiss threat. It had left him feel like wanting to shrink back into the corner and never leave. But nooooo, Blaine had just told his father about it ( Well, of course he had asked Blaine, it was not everyday that you could meet another openly proud gay kid). Kurt had said that he didn't want to add stress to his father's heart. But Blaine had said that if he didn't do it, more stress would be added when he found out himself. Well Kurt couldn't argue with that now, would him? So now he was standing in front of the living room, preparing to tell his dad. He walked into the room. His eyes immediately fell on his father. Burt was sitting there, watching the some football game on the television. Reluctantly Kurt asked:

"- Hey, dad. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Burt paused to game as he turned around:

"- Sure kiddo. What about?"

_OK here we go! Let's get this over with!_ " Uhm, you know that I told you that everything was alright last week, right?" Kurt said

Confusion written on Burt's face:

"- Yeah, and you just said that I had nothing to worry about. And about it?" he asked his son again.

" - Well, everything's not alright dad. Actually it's completely opposite of alright dad. Everything is awful. Do you know that I'm bullied in every single day? That I'm slushied at least 2 times a day? No, everything is definitely not OK dad." Kurt said, suddenly choked on tears " And I try to stay strong about it but... but after everything that has happened this week, I don't ... I don't know if I could any more dad."

Burt was stunned. _Kurt is being bullied?. And he hid it from me? And what has happened to him this week? _he took a deep breath, then asked his son as calmly as possible:

" - And what has happened to you this week?"  
And then, Kurt told him about the kissing in the locker, and then about the death threat. Every word that left Kurt's mouth just made him angrier. By the end of story, Burt was seeing red.

" AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE STAFF? THEY JUST DID NOT DO ANYTHING? AND WHERE THE HELL IS FINN?" Burt yelled. But seeing his son's scared face, he forced himself to take a very very very deep breath, then said:

" I'm sorry kiddo. I was just very angry, not at you, but at your school, at the people who did this to you, and at Karofsky. God I just want to go and find kid and then shoot him."

Kurt gasped. He hadn't seen his dad this angry before. Kurt tried to sooth him:

" - Dad, please calm down, don't add more stress on your heart."

Burt hugged his son

" - I'm sorry son, but from tomorrow, you're going to get the hell out of that school. No son of mine is going to school and being harassed." he said

" - But dad, Regional 's coming up and I just can't abandon glee club like that and ... " Kurt protested.

Burt raised his hand, cutting Kurt off:

" - No way, your safety is my priority. I don't care if Regional is coming up. I don't care if National is coming up. Hell, I don't even care if the world's ending out there. I just want you to go to school where I know you're safe, OK?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes still had tears.

" - But now, which school is safe for you to go to?" Burt wondered out loud.

Noticing his chance at mentioning about Dalton, Kurt hurriedly spoke up:

" - Actually, dad. I, urm. read something about Dalton. It's a private school. And it has no tolerance harassment policy. But it's in Westerville but the tuition is very high and ..."

" That's it!" Burt cut him off, again " You're going to that school. And before you protest, no, I don't care about the tuition. I only care about the fact that you will be safe at that school."

Sensing there was no room for him to argue, Kurt just only nodded. After a few seconds, he finally spoke up:

" OK, then I'm gonna head to my room."

* * *

Now, Kurt was standing in his room. His heart felt lighter, like he could finally breath again. You know, when people said that music can express your feelings, it was actually true, well in his case anyway. So, he began to sing the first song that pop up in his mind:

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I am defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

''cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down! bring me down! ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Defying Gravity. The song that he purposely blew off. Yes, he was singing this to his bullies, to every homophobic out there. It's a promise that they can do anything they want, but they will never get him down. Yes, he will defy gravity.

But what he didn't know is that he was stepping into a brand new adventure.

* * *

**YAY! Kurt is transferring to Dalton. A few chapters later will mention about how Kurt learn to control his power. SO R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PHEWWS ! I finally finish this chapter. I will try to update each chapter in every two days, three days top. SO ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

You know, when people say that "A foul morn may turn to a fair day", it's actually right, well in his case anyway, considering boarding at Dalton is a fair day. Right to his words, Burt had pulled him out of that hell hole the next day, but not after throwing a fit at Figgins. And now, Kurt and his father were standing before the Dean's office. Burt knocked on the door, A few moments later, the door was opened, revealed a man who was in his late forties, with curly grey hair. His eyes were a little hazel mixed with some grey. Somehow, he reminded Kurt of someone but he couldn't figure it out. He invited them in:

" - You must be them Hummels, right? I'm Steven Anderson, the Dean here. Please come in"

They walked into the room. Kurt looked around a little. The office seemed a little simple with white painted walls and some plants next to a large window. There was a desk and a chair right in front of it. The bookcases full of books stood on both sides of the room. There was also a couch in front of the left bookcase. After a few seconds, the Dean asked:

" - Please, sit down. So, you called to enroll your son here right?"

" - That's right. The tuition is not a problem. I just want to make sure the policy here is strictly followed. My son went through some hard stuff at his school that I don't wish them to happen again." Burt answered.

" - You don't have to worry about it, Mr. Hummel. I can assure you that the policy is applied with both the staff and students. Your son will be perfectly safe at this school." The Dean said.

"- So, about the transferring, because it's in the middle of the term so there will be some troubles like catching up with school, or make new friends. But I'm sure that won't be a problem with you right?" he asked right at Kurt.

" - Yeah, sure, no problem. Though I have to say I have some made friends here." Kurt said. Kurt was very thankful when his dad raised his eyebrows at him but didn't ask anything. He was not sure if he was ready to tell him that he only made friends with them because he had gone spying on their glee club, no matter what. The Dean seemed satisfied with his answered, then he said:

" - That's it then. I've called someone to help you with the settling down at here. As a matter of fact, I think he's going to be here soon." There was a knock, the door was opened, revealed Wes with his Dalton uniform. " Ah, there he is. So, everyone, this Wes. Wes this is Kurt Hummel. He is boarding here from now on. And I want you to make sure that he feels at home. Understood?"

Wes gave him a warm smile :

" - Yes sir, we've already met. And I will make sure of that, Sir"

"- Great, great" the Dean nodded " Now Mr. Hummel , if you please follow my secretary to finish the rest of the paper work." As if on cue, his assistant - or Mandy - appeared at the door.

" - Yes, sure" Burt said " Hey, kiddo. Stay here OK?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his dad.

" - Dad, it's not like I'm twelve. I just don't get lost that easily." he complained. Hid dad gave him a smile then walked out of the office.

" OK! Kurt," the Dean clapped his hands._ Wow for some one who is in late forties, he is quite some energetic _" Wes told me you have power and you know what it is right? So can you can tell me about it?" he asked.

" Well, from what I can tell, I can do things with fire, and pull things towards me or pushing them away. I always suspect that I have something more but I can't really put my finger on it. " Kurt answered.

" So you're telling me that you may have three different powers right?" the Dean concluded

" Yeah, sure, you can say that."

" OK, now I want you to give your hand to Wes so that he can check what they are." the Dean requested,_ or more like demanded._

" OK" Kurt reluctantly give his hand out. Wes reached out and touched it as he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his eyes had turned into light blue, not their usual black. As he dropped Kurt's hand, his eyes turned back into their normal color. Then he said:

" Wow, he's very special. No he just doesn't own three powers but four powers. They are Illusion, Pyro, Gravity Controlling and Summoning."

" Very wow indeed. People with three powers are rare but ones with four are even rarer than rare. Congratulations Kurt" the Dean exclaimed. He seemed very impressed.

" - Oh, great. I'm the freak compared to normal people, and now I'm a freak of a freak. Great, just great." Kurt groaned sarcastically.

" - Don't think like that" the older man chided " Think about it as a gift. You should appreciate it, not complain about it. Not everyone is like you. Everyone wants to be like you."

" - I'm sorry" Kurt apologized " It's just that I always thought that when I go to this school, I will finally be considered normal again. But then , with the whole " rarer than rare" thing, it just really gets me down because although I go to school full of freaks, but I'm still a freak."

" - Special, Kurt, not freak" the older man corrected " Even if people call you a freak, don't think yourself as one. Because you know what Kurt? At least you can use your " freakness" to help the world, to help to the community. And them? They will just always be mean people who can't think past of themselves."

" - Yeah, I guess." Kurt gave out a heavy sigh. Just when he opened his mouth to say more, Wes raised his hand, cutting him off:

" - Wait! Someone is coming"

It was true. There were some loud step noise outside. Moments later, Burt appeared at the door, the assistant behind.

" - OK, son. Everything's ready. Pick up your suits and let's go to your dorm room" his dad said.

" - Well, then. Let's get going." Kurt stood up, picked up his suits and walked out the door, Wes following him.

When the door was closed, the Dean was still standing there, staring at the closed door. Mandy asked:

" - It's him, isn't it?"

Her question only met the silence. But it was enough to confirm here suspicion.

" - Do you think that the problem will rise itself out soon?"

The Dean only gave here one answer:

" - I don't really know, Mandy. But I hope for the sake of us that it won't anytime soon." He turned to look at here " I need you to watch out for him. Now is a very sensitive moment. IT can use this time to get out."

" - Got it" she assured him.

* * *

Now, Kurt, Burt, Wes were standing Kurt's room. Number 426. Kurt looked around. Well, it seemed like his room is not much bigger than he had originally thought. The walls were simple white, but he was under the impression that all the walls in every room had this color. There was a double bed on the left. Luckily, he had assigned for a single room so he had pretty much space for his stuffs ( and when he says stuffs, he means his clothes). Turning around to his dad, he finally said:

" - OK, dad. It seems like it's a good room. Now all I have to do is unpacking and start getting used to it."

" - Well, it'd better be" Suddenly tears welled up in Burt's eyes " I'm gonna miss you very much Kurt" his dad said, his voice cracked a little.

Kurt hugged his farther :

" - Ah, don't worry dad. I promise that I will come home on the weekends. It's not like you will never see me again. You'll have the house to yourself" Kurt assured " But don't you even think about messing your diet because I'll know" he added after a few seconds.

Burt laughed a little. Kurt smiled when he see his farther laughed. Using the back of his hand, he wiped out the tears and he said:

" - So I'm gonna go now. You're gonna call me when you finish unpacking, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad had said that like one millions time. And now with this time, it would be one millions and one times. But he just reassured his dad again:

" - Yes, dad. I will."

Reluctantly, no it's not right, he has to say very reluctantly, his dad walked out of the room._ This is it._ Kurt thought _This is my new beginning._ Wes, standing there the whole time, finally spoke up:

" - So are you gonna start unpacking now or are you gonna wait for later?"

Kurt gave him a warm smile.

" No I think I should start unpacking now or I will never finish it. And any helps will appreciated."

Wes nodded. All of the sudden, his door barged open. Standing there was Blaine and David. Whether or not did they want to surprised him, he thought it was safe to say that they had succeeded. After scanning his room for a while, Blaine's eyes widened as he exclaimed:

" - Oh my god, Kurt! I know that in order to go boarding, you have to bring your stuffs. But it doesn't mean that you have to pack your whole house and bring it here!"

That was , unfortunately, right. There were at least five suitcases lying on the ground. But they were only for his clothes. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's overdramatic:

"- I know, I know. But I just don't know what I need or not. And my clothes, I can't choose between them, they're all too fabulous."

This time, it was Blaine's time to roll his eyes at Kurt:

"- Kurt, you're going to wear uniforms all the time, except for the weekends. I don't really see the point to bring this much clothes with you."

A horrifying look appeared on Kurt's face:

" - You're kidding, right? It's polyester, Blaine, polyester. And wearing it for five days a week is enough for me. I have to bring something Pretty in here or I'll die of depression.

" - You'll be fine" Blaine reassured him.

Somehow, between his interacting with Blaine, Wes and David had manged to unpack his stuffs and organize them neatly. Kurt asked, astonishment in voice:

" - How can you do that so quick?"

David smirked at him:

" - Really? You're going to a school with people who have powers and ask me that" He teased him. " But before you ask again, yes, I used my power to do that. It's just, you know, more convenient and easier."

" - And what's is your power, exactly?" Kurt asked him again, curiously.

" - It's telekinesis" Wes answered. At the " _what the hell is that supposed to be_" face, he explained further " It's the power that can allow the user to move things with their mind ."

" - So his power is just like mine then?"

" - No. every power has their own features and they are useful in their own way."

" - So what are my power's features then?" Kurt kept attacking him with his questions. Blaine mouthed to Wes _Powers?_ he said:

" - Oh I forgot to tell you guys that Kurt here doesn't just own two powers but four of them"

Blaine and David' eyes widen in wonder. Blaine suddenly jumped up and down, somehow remind Kurt of an exciting puppy. At Kurt's questioning look, Wes said:

" - Well, like the Dean said, people with four powers is extremely rare. Even Blaine here only has three." as Blaine exclaimed:

" - You have got to show us!"

" - I don't know guys" Kurt said " I mean, I only found out about two of them. "

Disappointment shone clearly in Blaine's eyes. After a few moments, he suggested:

"- OK, if you don't have any plans tonight, how about hanging out with us?"

And who was he to deny the chance to hang out with one extremely handsome boy?

* * *

The next's morning, Wednesday's morning to be exact, Kurt groaned as he rolled off the bed when his alarm clock went off. Last night, they had hung out way too late and then he had forgotten to call his dad. It had taken him fifteen minutes to reassure his dad that everything was good. And he hadn't gotten much sleep because it was so difficult for him to sleep at a strange room. And now, he felt sleepy and grumpy._ I think a cup of coffee is in order_. Kurt thought. He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Today was his first day. After fixing his hair, doing his moisturising routine, he put on his uniform. _God I'm still against this uniform. Luckily , none of my friends from McKinley can see me in this or I will die of shame_. Kurt grumbled to himself.

_Here we go. _He had Maths for the first class. It took a lot of time for him to find the right classroom but luckily, he got in right before the bell rang. He scanned the room with his eyes, quickly grabbed an empty seat. Other seats were soon filled with students. Five minutes later, their Maths teacher - or Mr. Avarex, which he found that name a little amusing - walked into the room.

" I see that we have a new student here " he said as he pointed his hands directly at Kurt " Why don't you introduce a little about yourself. "

Suddenly, every pair of eyes stared at him. It made him a little self - conscious, and nervous. He stood up and spoke up:

" - Hi, everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm from Lima. I transferred here because of some stuff I went through. I think that's it."

" OK " the teacher said slowly " Today, class, we're going to learn about ... " and then the class went on. Kurt's day went through quickly. The last class he had to attend was Training Session. It looked like everybody who have powers had this class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And it seemed like it was the only class that he didn't have to catch up on as the class only began this week. At 4:30, he found his way to his to the gym. Standing there was a slightly tall man who was wearing an orange cap, a blue shirt and white shorts. He was holding a notepad. Ah, so this was Mr. Vinex. Kurt wondered how many teachers here had weird last name. Anyway, he walked into the gym. It was huge, like super huge. He bet it can contain more than a thousands people in here. He remembered about Wes saying that Blaine has powers. So, he hurriedly cast his eyes around the room. His eyes rapidly caught theirs target. Blaine was standing there, talking to a blond boy and the dark hair boy next to him. When Kurt was about to him, a new and very loud voice appeared:

" - Alright class " the teacher - or should he call Mr. Vinex - said " Before we start, I have something to tell you. First of all, you're here to learn how to control your power, not how to use it against people so anyone with that thought should forget it. We will help you to get to your limits that you don't even know about. Secondly, you have to always have to be careful. Don't use it when it's not necessary, as yes, it includes doing your homework." he added when he saw the dark hair boy opened his mouth. "And finally, you will are going to take part in the monthly competition to let us know how are you improving. That's all about it, any questions?" he finished.

" If you don't want us to use our powers recklessly and harm people, how come we have to compete against each other? What if we are harmed during the competition because someone got too out of control? Isn't that a little conflicting?" one of the students asked.

" Yes, of course. But you have to know that there are people out there with powers that won't hesitate to use it to kill you, so we have to train you to face those kind of situation. And don't worry, we have device that can make sure that you won't be harmed during the competition." his Training's teacher explained.

" What about our powers, don't they have names? Because from what I can tell, they don't tell us theirs exact names. They just name them after theirs usage."

" Ah, about that. Yes, they do have their own names, but they are very long and difficult to remember, and believe me, even I don't want to do that, so just to simplify them, they just name them after their features." Mr. Vinex said.

"So any more questions?" he asked " No? Good. Now first thing first, I have to know how many powers do you have and what they are. And yes, I do have the list here but I don't do well with that much reading. So now each of you will come up here and show us some of your talents. OK, let's get started. Who wants to be first? Yes Mr. Duval."

The dark hair boy came up to the stage. He seemed really confident. After a few seconds, he spoke up:

" Hi, my name's is Nick Duval. I have Super Speed and Mind Reading. I often use the latter to do my homework faster."

Then, when their teacher signed him to show them he began to run around the gym. In about ten seconds, he returned to his old spot. Then he called out:

" OK now I need someone to think about something."

After scanning around the room, he spoke up :

" No, Rony, I don't think that suddenly losing your notebook is a mystery."

" Wow!" one red hair boy - or Rony it seemed - exclaimed. Mr. Venux clapped his hand.

" Very good, . So who's next? No one? Okay, let's me see. Mr. Sterling please"

The blond boy from before stood up. He looked a little shy though, not as sure as his friend. He walked on the stage.

" The stage is yours " the teacher said.

" Hi " the boy said in a small voice " My name's Jeff Sterling. My ability is Machinery, which means I can control machine and things as long as they're made from metal."

Then he raised his hand and pointed it to the car that had appeared on the stage. The car suddenly broke apart to pieces and then returned to its old self. Everyone clapped loudly. Jeff blushed lightly and walked off the stage. called the next person :

" Blaine Anderson"

_Anderson? Isn't that the Dean's last name is Anderson? Can they be ...? Nah, I guess that was just a coincidence._ Kurt wondered. When he came to think about it, he actually didn't know Blaine's last name._ I guess that I have to ask him later. _Blaine quickly walked, no bounced, his way to the stage. He immediately introduced himself:

" Hi everyone, my name's Blaine Anderson. I am a Hydro, which means I can control and produce water. I also can control and produce trees. And last but not least, I'm an Absorber. I guess I'm a very productive person, huh?"

After that , he started to closed his eyes. Out of nowhere, there was a tree growing up. when he opened his eyes, the tree disappeared. Then, he raise his hand, opened his palm, and there was a little ball of water. Surprise was clearly on 's face:

" Wow. people with three powers are very rare. And I haven't seen anyone can control their powers that well."

Blaine beamed at the compliment:

" Thank you, "

And the teacher continued to call next person. So far he had know that Adam had Night Vision, Brody was a Jumper Chandler could fly and David's abilities were telekinesis and super strength. And the next name startled Kurt:

" Kurt Hummel"

Hearing his name, he hurriedly went to the stage. He looked around a little. His eyes immediately fell on Blaine. Blaine was giving him an encouraging smile and that made him smile weakly. Taking in a deep breath, he spoke up:

" Hi. My name's Kurt Hummel. As Wes had said, I have four powers: Gravity Controlling, Pyro, Summoning, Illusion. But I can't show you Summoning and Illusion because I haven't done them yet."

His teacher's eyes widened as saucers. He couldn't believe he actually met someone with four powers. He said, stammered a bit but excitement clearly in his voice :

" Four? That's very impressive. And that's OK, you can figure the rest of your powers in time. Just show us."

" OK" Kurt mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes in concentration. He raised his hand towards the pile of chairs in the corner of the room. Then suddenly the chairs moved towards him so fast that he dropped his hand to stop them. He turned around, seeing everyone were watching the scene with wide eyes. He started apologizing:

" I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I swear. It's never happened before. I just don't know ..."

His teacher raised his hand to cut him off :

" It's OK. It's just a surprise. And it was just a proof that you have a very strong energy inside you. You can easily lose control of it when you haven't been trained properly. OK, I think that's enough for you. You can go back to your spot."

Then he continued to call the next person. Kurt thought to himself as he walked down_ OH MY GOD! What have I done? And more importantly, why did it happen to me? That can easily make me look like a freak. But said that it can be fixed, right , and..._ Kurt was so lost in his thought that the bell's ring made him startle.

" All right ! " his teacher said " Now, I need you to read the textbook that was given to you at the first period. And then you can practice on it. If you don't understand something, feel free to come and ask me. OK, see you guys on Friday!"

There were some murmurs in agreement and then the students started rushing out of the room.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he walking down the hall.

" Hey wait up!"there was a voice calling out for him. He turned around and saw that Blaine was running towards him.

" Hi!" he gave him a breathless smile.

" Hi you." Kurt greeted back " So what do you need me for?" he asked as he kept walking.

" What? Can't a friend just come and say hi to his friends?" Blaine joked

" Well, if you consider me as your friends then it's OK" Kurt answered

Blaine put his finger on his lip to look like he was deep in thought. In the matter of seconds, he said"

" Yep, it's decided. You're my friend"

Kurt laughed at his silliness:

" So, what's up?"

" I just want to let you know that I'm very impressed with what happened back at the gym. Not everyone can do that, Kurt"

" Well, I'm so pleased that my biggest failure moment amused you" Kurt shot back, a little defensively. He was still a little sensitive about that subject.

Blaine raised his hand in surrender " Wow, easy. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that I'm impress with the strength of your power. I mean, even when it was failed, but it was really to see." Blaine knew that he was making no sense but who cares? He needed to reassured that he didn't want to offend Kurt.

Kurt gave out a long sigh " Yeah, sorry. I'm just still embarrassed about it." Suddenly a thought came back at him :

" Blaine, your last name's Anderson, right?"

Blaine was confused by the question :

" Yeah, Why do you ask?"

" It just, well, I didn't know about last name the whole time I talked to you. And by the way, the Dean's last name is also Anderson. Any relations, by any chance?" Kurt answered.

" Well, yes. The Dean's my farther."

Well that explained so much then. The curly hair, the hazel eyes. " So when you said you could pull some strings, you mean...?"

" Yeah, I can ask my dad about it. He won't pass a chance to help people like us."

"Oh" Kurt went quiet for a moment. Then Blaine asked the question that he was dying to ask since yesterday:

" Have you thought about joining the Warblers. You were in your old glee club right? "

" Oh,that" Kurt sighed " No, I haven't thought about it. But I don't think I will anytime soon because I just feel like I'm betraying New Directions, you know?"

" I understand completely" Blaine nodded

" Oh, here's my room." They were so deep in conversation that they hadn't noticed that they had reached Kurt's room. " Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

" Yeah, sure, Goodbye Kurt" They bid each other goodbye and then left for different directions. Both of them were oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching them intently.

That night, Kurt went to sleep with the smile on his face

* * *

**I know you think that this chapter is not long but it took me a two days to write. Now the Dean was afraid of something. What is Dalton's secret. Stay tune and find out. R&&**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry I update a little late but life got in the way**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee but I do own Dominice, Jack and Jordan**

* * *

Kurt woke up at 7:00 the next day. After much doing his regular morning routine, he readied for the day. He was walking down the hall when he saw Blaine running up to him:

" Wait up! Kurt!"

Kurt smiled a bit. Seeing Blaine did that to him. Blaine looked slightly out of breath, like he had been running a little. Kurt asked:

" So, what lures you out of your lair in such a beautiful day?"

Blaine smiled teasingly at him:

" I don't know, I guess I have to say it's because of one beautiful new transferred student."

Kurt's cheek heated up. I was still not used to their playful banter. That didn't really help the fact that he had a crush on Blaine ( That's right, he has a crush on him, have you seen him at all?).

" So have you read the book Mr. Venux gave us "

Oh, about that book . Although it seemed like a guide book but it didn't guide him at all. He had spent most of last night to read it but do you know what he had found? The power will follow your lead when you need it, not when you want it. What's that supposed to mean? And then he had practiced it, trying to do as the book said. He really needed it to show up but no success. Realizing that he still needed to answer to question, Kurt said:

" Yeah, it was very ... helpful to say at least. "

There was a knowing look on Blaine's face:

" You don't understand a thing in that book, do you?"

" No, Nuh uh, Zero." Kurt hurried answered. Blaine gave him a reassuring a smile:

" Don't worry, you will get there."

" Thanks . " he didn't know why Blaine put such a faith in him but he was really grateful for it because he didn't even trust himself right now. There was a small silence between them before the shorter boy asked:

" So, what do you have for the first period?"

" Urm..." Kurt went through his schedule in his head " It's French with Mrs. Marison. "

Blaine grimaced a little:

" Wow, French? It's considered a very hard subject here."

The taller boy smirked at Blaine:

" Don't worry Blaine, I'm accidentally very good at French so I don't think it's gonna be a problem."

" OK, so see you later." then they parted the different ways.

* * *

Kurt's day passed pretty well. All of his teacher were pretty good and sociable, so he didn't feel like a new ghost. When his final class ended, Mandy approached him:

" Hello Kurt, the Dean requested to see you. " and then she walked away. He was taken back a little. _Have I done something wrong? There can't be something wrong. I just practically started at this school yesterday_. Kurt wondered. But he went to the Dean's office anyway. He reluctantly opened the door and looked inside. There was Mr. Anderson, sitting in his chair. When he heard the door opened, he looked up and smiled at the sight of Kurt:

" Oh, you're here? Please, take a sit."

He sat on the sofa in the room. He must have a worried look on his face because the Dean suddenly said:

" Oh, you don't have to worry. You haven't done anything wrong. I just need to ask you some questions. First of all, how was your first day at this school? No one is giving you troubles I hope?"

" It was pretty great. Although I haven't had anyone besides Blaine, Wes, David as friends. And no one is giving me a hard time. Everybody here is very friendly and warming." Kurt answered truthfully.

" But ?" The Dean encouraged him to continue.

" But there's a problem with my power. You see, there was an incident yesterday. I couldn't control my ability and I nearly harmed the students there. After that, I read the guide book that had given me but it doesn't help at all. And I'm really lost right now."

" Ah, the incident " the Dean said " Actually, Mr. Venux reported me about that and suggested me to find you another teacher until you can finally control your power. And that's the other thing I want to talk to you about. Do you want to control your power before joining the Training Session?"

" Yes, please. I don't really want to repeat yesterday performance"

" OK, then" The older man exclaimed " Mrs. Dorian will personally teach you until you can go back to the class without causing any unwanted damage."

" OK" Kurt agreed " So that's all, sir?"

" Yes, that's all." The Dean nodded " You can go now"

* * *

" Hi " Blaine greeted Kurt. After meeting with the Dean, Kurt intended to go back to his room and do some homework. He was now walking down the hall " So I heard you have to meet him. Is everything OK?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt was touched by Blaine's concern. " Nothing, everything is okay " he reassured " In fact, he offered me to go to Mrs. Dorian to train myself until I can fully control my power"

" Oh? Then you're in good hands. Mrs. Dorian is a very good teacher. She actually was the one who taught me."  
Blaine said.

" Oh?" Kurt was intrigued " If she could teach a bouncing ball like you, then I'm sure she can teach me well"

The shorter boy faked a pout " I am not a bouncing ball. I'm just enthusiastic"

Kurt laughed at the boy's silliness. Sometimes he sounded like a child. Then Blaine asked :

" So, are you gonna join the Warblers?"

Oh. That question again. He had spent a lot of time to think about it. At first, he had wanted to join because he really liked singing and this is a chance for him to show his talents. But on the other hand, he felt like he was betraying the New Directions. After a lot and a lot of time arguing with himself, he had finally come into a decision:

" Yeah, actually I'm about to do it tomorrow"

Blaine practically beamed at the news:

" Oh my god, I have to tell Wes. It's gonna be a little hard at first due to the Regional coming up but I'm sure he will let you in and then ... "

The taller boy raised his hand to cut him off :

" Whoa, hold on a minute. I don't even know if I can get into the Warbler."

" Why can't you, I mean, with the voice like yours, we must be lucky to have you" Blaine insisted.

" And have you even heard me sing before?" Kurt asked.

There was a tiny blush on the shorter boy's face : " Well, no, but if you can get into your old glee club then you must have one hell of voice. Am I right?"

" Well , that's true" Kurt agreed " OK, I have to go now. So see you later."

* * *

The next day was as pretty much the same as yesterday. He woke up and readied for class. But today, he had a lesson with Mrs. Dorian. It was decided that he would take the lesson on the same days as Training Session. True to Blaine's words, Mrs. Dorian is a really great woman. She is at her mid thirties. She has dark long hair and a little brown eyes. She had greeted him with a warm smile. Now they were sitting in one empty room at the end of the corridor.

" Alright" the older woman started " First of all, to control your powers, you have to believe that you can control it. Powers are not something that impossible to control but to do it properly is not easy either. And to be able to do it, you have to believe that you can do it, which lead you to believe in yourself. So, in another word, you put faith in yourself." Kurt slowly let the information sink in " Second of all, you have to understand that your powers are not something that you can't figure out. In fact they are pretty simple. Your powers are just your energy inside your body. Some people have abilities because their bodies can transfer the energy inside to something else. And to cause people or things damage, they will have to make an connection directly or indirectly. So any questions?"

" Yes! Can you be a little more specific because I'm really confused here." Kurt answered truthfully " You said that I have to " put faith in myself" but I really don't know how to do so? I mean is it like when you are taking a test and then you do just that to make yourself a little better or what? "

" Well, it's a little more complicated than that. Yes, in the beginning, you will have to do that and also know that you can do it well. You body is like a barrier. It stopped the energy from getting away. So the key to solve the problem is that you can feel the energy flowing inside you, open yourself, and own it, no hesitant, no wondering, or once you open yourself, the energy will get out of control." Mrs. Dorian said.

" Well, that sounds reassuring." the younger boy said sarcastically

The teacher smiled fondly at him

" I know it sounds very harder, but trust me, once you can know how to do it, it will get easier."

" OK, let's do this " Kurt said, still a little reluctantly.

" OK, first, like I said, you have to open your body. Now, closed your eyes, take a deep breath and listen closely. What do you feel?" The older woman asked.

The chestnut hair boy did the same as he was instructed. He closed his eyes and listened :" I feel very ... tingly. It's like there's are electric waves running through my body but somehow they can't get out."

" Great! So now, you need to really focus because this will be the main part and also the hardest. You need to force those waves out but also hold on at them when they get out. Got it?" Mrs. Dorian requested

" OK, I guessed" and then he followed the older woman's words. He closed his eyes again and really focus on himself. He started trying to " force" the waves out and then BAM! He opened his eyes and saw what just had happened : The chair opposite him had flew through the wall and hit the wall. And needless to say, it's was shattered to pieces. Then he turned to look at his teacher. She was wearing a shocked mask. After a few seconds, she seemed to came down from her shock as she said:

" Wow, you have very strong powers indeed. OK you need to practice a little more. But with your strength, you can only practice under my watch. Understood? " Kurt gave her a nod " Alright, why don't you practice a little more?"

Kurt spent the rest of the lesson practicing. Every time he let out the energy but he couldn't grasp it. And it made him very frustrated. It wasn't until he heard the bell ringing that he noticed the lesson had ended.

" You've learn enough today. We will keep practicing until you manage to control your powers. But remember, only practice under my watch. Don't even do it when you're in your room, or when you in an empty place because you don't know what will happen."

" Yes ma'am "

* * *

Kurt now was standing in front of the Warbler's Common room. He and Blaine had decided to meet here. He was startled by the hand that suddenly tapped his shoulder.

" Are you ready" Blaine asked.

" Urm, sure" Kurt smiled. Kurt walked into the room. The room was crowded with a lot of students. There were three students sitting on the higher table : Wes, David, and some boy he couldn't recognize. " As you know, this is David, Wes and Thad. They are the councils " Blaine introduced " And this is Kurt. He's going to audition for the Warblers"

" Do you have any songs readied?" Thad asked kindly.

" Yeah, I do" Kurt answered

" So, you can start anytime you want " Wes said.

Kurt turned around so he could face the crowd. " Hi. My name's Kurt Hummel. I'd like to audition for the Warblers. This is the song that I have liked since I was eight but for the first time in my life, I finally understand what it means."

Then he closed his eyes and the music echoed in the room.

Someone to hold you too close,  
Someone to hurt you too deep,  
Someone to sit in your chair,  
To ruin your sleep.

Someone to need you too much,  
Someone to know you too well,  
Someone to pull you up short  
To put you through hell.

Someone you have to let in,  
Someone whose feelings you spare,  
Someone who, like it or not,  
Will want you to share  
A little, a lot.

Someone to crowd you with love,  
Someone to force you to care,  
Someone to make you come through,  
Who'll always be there,  
As frightened as you  
Of being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive.

Somebody, hold me too close,  
Somebody, hurt me too deep,  
Somebody, sit in my chair  
And ruin my sleep  
And make me aware  
Of being alive,  
Being alive.

He sang it with so many emotions in his voice : determination, loneliness , and on the top of all, he understood that you can't just avoid getting hurt. Sometimes you have to accept the chance of getting hurt to actually being alive, to finally feel loved.

Somebody, need me too much,  
Somebody, know me too well,  
Somebody, pull me up short  
And put me through hell  
And give me support  
For being alive,  
Make me alive,  
Make me alive,  
Make me confused,  
Mock me with praise,  
Let me be used,  
Vary my days.  
But alone is alone, not alive.

Somebody, crowd me with love,  
Somebody, force me to care,  
Somebody, let me come through,  
I'll always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
To help us survive  
Being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive!

When he finished, he opened his eyes and scanned the crow. Some of the Warblers had tears on their face. His glance quickly landed on Blaine. The shorter boy was standing there, with a shock look mixed with a fascinated look on his face. After a long pause, there was a applauding sound and then suddenly, everyone in the room was clapping. Some of them were even whistling. After quieting the room, Wes turned to him and said:

" OK Kurt , now you have to go outside and wait for the councils decide"

Kurt turned around and walked out of the room. Anxiety was bubbling in his stomach. About ten minutes later, David opened the door and told him to walk in. There was a grin on his face so Kurt guess it wouldn't be bad news, or would it?

" Alright Kurt. the councils have decided" There was a pause " Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt !" He could hardly believe this. He was officially a Warbler. The room was cheering loudly.

" OK, let's get the meeting started now, shall we?" Wes asked everyone. Kurt quickly threw a glance around the room to find an empty seat. His eyes landed to the seat between Blaine and someone he didn't know. He walked towards Blaine and sat down to it. He smiled at shorter boy who smiled back. And then the meeting started.

* * *

After the meeting ended, Kurt decided he would hang around for a while. He was wandering around Dalton's halls when he met Blaine's gang. There were Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and the Warbler from the from room before. Then Blaine saw him and waved at him. As he approached them, the rest seemed to notice his present. The boy he didn't know held out his hand:

" Hi! You must be Kurt Hummel, the Warblers' newest addition. My name's is Sebastian Smyth. Nice to meet you."

Kurt shook his hand as he said:

" Urm, nice to meet you too."

Now, when he really looked at him, Kurt noticed that Sebastian is a slightly tall, handsome boy with green eyes and, if he was honest with himself, meek cat face.

" Your performance back there was phenomenal, it was so amazing!" Sebastian complimented him enthusiastically.  
That made Kurt blush madly. He wasn't used to being praised, let alone because of his talents. " Thanks" Kurt stammered.

" So, Kurt, what is your plan on this weekends?" Blaine spoke up, changing the subject.

" I am staying in Lima for weekends. I really miss my family and my old glee club's friends. " the chestnut hair boy answered.

There was a slightly disappointed look on Blaine face but that was soon replaced by his usual bright smile:

" Oh? That's very sweet of you. I was hoping you would stay here and hang out with us. But family's first, right?"

Can Blaine be any more wonderful? He was so... understanding that it made he felt guilty. He really wanted to stay and hand out with Blaine but he had promised his dad he would go home this weekends. Nick seemed to know how he felt because he spoke up for the first time:

" Don't worry, Kurt. It's not a problem. Because after all, you get to meet us like five days a week but you can only meet your family twice per week. "

" OK " Kurt mumbled to himself as they reached the Common room. It looked like this is where they usually hung out. He walked in to find that there were other two boys in the room, one with red hair and one with slightly brown hair. The one with red hair is Jordan, if he remember correctly, who had French with him. And the other is Jack, or Jake or something, who had Training Session with him last Wednesday.

" Hi Jordan, Jack" Blaine greeted two boys. _Oh so it's Jack_. " What are you guys doing here"

" Oh, you know, just hanging around, listening to Jordan talking about his dreams" Jack answered,

" Talking about dreams, I just had a very weird dream last night." Jordan waited for everyone to have a seat then started: " Last night, I dreamed that I was standing in this room, in the Warblers meeting, and then I realized that I was totally... naked" Some of them murmured " I've dreamed about that before "

" After that I realized there was a phone... there " he continued. Sebastian asked : " Instead of..."

" That's right! " Jordan hastily answered before keeping on : " Then the phone, start to ring. I didn't know what to do. Everybody started looking at me."

Before he could control himself, Kurt asked sarcastically :

" And they weren't looking at you before?"

OH MY GOD. WHAT DID I JUST SAY? Kurt sit there, waiting for Jordan to look hurt, but instead, the rest of them started to snicker. After the laughter died down, Jordan continued his story:

" Um, no. Anyway, and it turned out it's my mother." Blaine raised his eyebrows at this " Which was very very weird because she never calls me"

Just when everyone intended to commenting on the dream, the Common room's door busted open, revealing a very depressed Thad and Dominice, whom he met at his Maths class. They walked up to the gang:

" Hi" Thad said with a very sad tone,

" Huh" Wes said " This guy said hello I want to kill myself".

" He broke up with Ella today" Dominice explained. Everyone except for Kurt grimaced. Kurt looked around confused

" What? What is wrong with Ella?"

" Um, you see, she's a lesbian. Apparently she used Thad as her beard while she was secretly dating her roommate. And he just found out about it yesterday." Blaine answered " You okay, sweetie?"

" I'm gonna be alright. I really hope she will be happy"

" No you don't " Sebastian cut him off.

" NO I DON'T" Thad agreed " TO THE HELL WITH HER, SHE CHEATED ON ME"

He took some deep breaths before continuing " I talked about my situation to Mum and Dad last night. They seemed to take it pretty well."

" Oh really?" Dominice asked " So there was a terrible phone call with a woman sobbing at three a.m " I'll never have grandchildren, I 'll never have grandchildren." Then what? A wrong number?"

Thad laid his head on Dominice's shoulder " Sorry" he apologized

" So you guys are brothers?" Kurt asked curiously.

" Yes" they simultaneously answered. " Oh, you are Kurt Hummel, right?" Dominice seemed to realized that there was a new face in the room " I'm Dominice Steven. But I prefer Dom for short."

" Yes, I am. And very nice to meet you."

Then they started to talk to each other like they were old mates until Kurt noticed the time:

" Oh, shoot. I forgot the time. I'd better go packing now to prepare for tomorrow. So see you guys later"

Dom seemed to notice the time too because he said :

" Oh, Thad and I should too because we are going home for the weekends. Urg, there will be so many things that we need to pack. Hey Blaine, you want to help?"

There seemed to be a regretful look on his face:

" Sorry, I wish I could but I don't want to"

Dom glared at him a little then he turned to face Sebastian :

" So, how about you Seb, you want to help?"

There was a tiny blush on Sebastian's face. _Ooh , someone got themselves a crush_.

" Sure" the green eyes boy answered.

* * *

Kurt now returned to his room. He was packing his things up. He thought about his three days at Dalton. They were pretty good. _Well, I guess transferring to Dalton was not a bad decision after all._

* * *

**YAY! Sebastian in my story won't be bad and try to steal Blaine from Kurt. So any thoughts, should I continue? R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Chapter 6 is finally finished. I've tried my best to finish this one. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own glee. But the rest of OC is mine though :))**

* * *

Calling his trip back to Lima a little boring is an understatement. So, he had gone back to his hometown. His family and friends had been so happy to see him. Then they had had a party , with a lot of effort to convince Burt. But Kurt still felt somewhat sad, like he just didn't belong to there anymore. Usually he would feel Lima was his home. But this time, it felt like it was like a strange place, like it wasn't ... home. He had found himself keep looking forward to Monday. And his friends, or should he say old friends, suddenly made him feel a little uncomfortable. They had kept bombarding him with questions like : _Are there any cute boys there_ or Are you getting any and so on. Hey... He wished Sunday's afternoon would come soon.

* * *

And now Sunday's afternoon finally arrived. Kurt was so excited. He was going to go back to Dalton soon. After saying goodbyes to his family and friends, he headed back to Dalton. As soon as he had time to park properly, he was attacked by two very familiar figures : Wes and David:

" KURT!" they yelled. Kurt smiled at them. They were a little childlike sometimes

" Hello to you too"

" We're so glad that you. How was your weekend?" David eagerly asked.

" Well, it was kind of good. I was glad to go back home" Kurt answered as he walked out of the car " How about yours?"

" A bit a boring and really irritating ." Wes answered. When the chestnut hair boy raised his eyebrows at this, he explained further " Well, you weren't the one who had to listen to Blaine whining all weekend " Why he's gotta to go home?" and " I wish he were here . " and yadda yadda." . I swear if I hear him whining about how he misses you one more, I'm gonna strangle him with my bare hands, and that's a promise."

" So the welcome party here is for me to save you from your misery?" Kurt asked. When they looked a little sheepish, he gave out a dramatic sigh :" My, my, I thought Dalton taught you better manners than that. Well, I'm thinking about taking my time to meet Blaine because you know, I haven't had a tour around the school and..."

" Please, Kurt!" They were looking at him with pleading eyes. Kurt faked a deeply in thought look. They were looking at him so hopefully. Finally taking pity on them, he grinned "OK"

" YES! YOU'RE THE BEST" They shouted as they lunged forward to hug him. Kurt laughed at their silliness. " OK, guys. just let me take things to my room , then I will save you from Blaine " He started walking but then remembered something " But wait, where IS Blaine?"

"Well, we guess he is torturing the rest of the gang with his whining in the Common room"

* * *

After putting his things back to his room, he started to go to the Common room. True to Wes and David's words, he could hear Blaine complaining through the wall:

" Guys, I'm bored. And why Kurt isn't here yet?"

Kurt smiled to himself. Sometimes this boy is too cute for his own good. Then he came barging through the door:

" HONEY I'M HOME"

The gang was in there : Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, Dom, Thad, Jack, Jordan, and of course David, Wes. Blaine practically beamed at his presence. He immediately leaped from his seat and ran to hug him: " OH GOD. I'm so glad you're here. You can save me from the boredom here! But first of all, how was your weekend?"

Kurt repeated his answer from before. Then he said: " So anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

This time, Nick spoke up " Did you miss the boredom Blaine here talked about? Of course nothing interesting happened."

" But we have some exciting news ." Dom waited for everyone to turn their attentions to him " Well, it's about Thad. Our little Thaddus here has found a new girlfriend." As expected, everyone in the room cheered as they started questioning him like "Who is she? " or " Is she pretty?" or "When did you meet her?", sort of that. " OK, OK, one thing at a time" Thad tried to calm them down " First, her name is Sarah. Yes she is really pretty. And I met her when I went grocery with my mother."

" Wait" Jordan cut him off " Does she eat chalk? " When everybody stared at him like he had grown a third head, he just shrugged " Well, you went out with a girl, so there's gotta be something wrong with her." And that earned him a dead glare from Thad " Or not ". Kurt turned to Nick and Jeff " So how was your weekend?" . They mildly shrugged " Well, it's pretty much boring. And I nearly punched Blaine in the face to make him stop complaining" this time is Jeff said. "OK, so what about yours, Seb?" Kurt ask.

" Pretty much like Jeff and Nick's" Sebastian answered " but I managed to have some time to myself and get my stuff done" Jack smirked at this " Really, is it what they are calling it these days. Because if " getting some stuff done" means jerking off while thinking about ... URMMM..." the green eyes boy covered his mouth to stop him mid sentence.

" About?" Dom asked.

" No one" Sebastian denied quickly. " And that's a very private thing" His eyes were shooting thousands of daggers at the brown hair boy.

" Urm, you should know how to cover your private stuff next time because let me tell you the walls are very thin." Jack shot back.

" Yeah, we live down the hall and yet we can still hear you" Wes chimed in. By now, Sebastian was blushing from head to toe. Kurt shook his head at this. Well, everyone must know about his crush on Dom. " So, what did you do on your weekend, cutie?" he asked Blaine, who was sitting next to him.

" Ah" Blaine replied " I was bored most of the time, plus I missed you so I thought that why don't just bug the gang here. So my weekend involved a lot of whining and... well whining"

David shot up as he suddenly remembered something " Hey, this Thursday is our day off, so do you have any suggestion of what we should do?"

" I don't know, I really haven't thought much about it" Kurt said.

" I know! We can all go over Thad and Dom's house!" Wes suggested. Dom shook his head at this " NO WAY. Our kitchen's ceiling still has the stain from the last time you guys came over." When Kurt looked confused, he continued " It's a very long story about a bunch of boys who tried to cook "

" OK? " It didn't clear his confusion at all. " How about a barbeque at my place? My parents are gonna be out of town for a while." Jordan suggested. The gang looked at each other a moment before coming to a decision " Yeah, that's great!"

Kurt looked at his watch as he said " Well, OK. I think it's time for me to go. Bye kids!"

" BYE" they said in chorus.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the gang, Kurt returned to his room to call his dad. Then when he finished talking to Burt, he did his homework and prepared his work for tomorrow. Having everything done, he started to think _How about I practice my power here?_ But he quickly dismissed the thought as fast as it came. He had seen what happened in the classroom and he did not wish it to happen again. Then, his phone suddenly rang off. It was a text from Mercedes

_Hey white boy, you're there? - M_

He quickly texted back

_Yeah. What's up 'Cedes? - K_

The answer was almost instant

_Nothing much. It's just that you seem a little down last weekend. You look like you are hiding something from us. You're not hiding anything from us, right? - M_

Kurt smiled at the text. Trusting his best friend to know him well, his best female friend anyway. Of course his best male friend is Blaine. Then he considered whether or not should he tell her his secret but then he decided against it because he couldn't fully control it, so why have to let her know? He intended to let her know when he could use his powers without hurting people

_No. I guess I just miss Blaine a little, that's all. - K_

As soon as he hit the button Send, Kurt realized his mistake. He hadn't told her about Blaine either. Mostly because they would definitely think him as Jessie version 2 with a preppy look and more hair gel. And now if she knew about Blaine, the entire glee club would know tomorrow. Mercedes is nothing if not a big gossip. She always like to find as much information around the topic as possible

_Blaine huh? Who's he? Your boyfriend? - M_

See? She was already pumping him for information. It seem like a waste of time denying, so he sighed as he texted back.

_He's just a friend. But he can be a potential boyfriend because I FINALLY have a crush on the GAY person. ;-) - K_

His little crush on Sam and Finn had left him a little embarrassed and awkward when he was around them.

_Ooh. Well good for you, Kurt. He'd better treat you right or I will drive my ass to that school to cut him. - M_

Kurt was touch knowing his friend was protective of him.

_Easy 'Cedes. He's not even my boyfriend yet. - K_

_Well, he should be soon. Anyway, are you going back to Lima this weekends? - M_

Kurt thought about this. Part of him want to go, but a bigger part of him told him to say here. So he listen to the bigger part

_Uhm, no. Sorry. But I've decided to stay here for the weekend. - K_

The answer was instant

_Don't worry, white boy. So I'd better go or my ma will throw a fit. Take care. Goodnight, Kurt - M_

_Goodnight - K_

His brief contact with Mercedes had reminded him how much he missed his best friend. He sat there and thought a while. Then he got up, took a shower then went to sleep.

* * *

His alarm clock rang off at 7:00 am sharp. Kurt rolled off the bad and started his day. After doing everything necessary, he walked off to his class. His morning and evening flowed smoothly. His final class with Mrs. Dorian finally arrived.

By now, after 35 minutes of practicing, Kurt was ready to give up. He had kept taking control of himself and had kept telling him : Release but in a control way. But well, guess what? It's a lot easier said than done. He decided to give it one more try. He raised his hand towards the pile of chair in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on himself. He released the energy, but this time he felt different. It's like he could feel the energy was slowly flowing out of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the pile was gradually moving towards him. It took him a few moments for him to let out a happy squeal. He finally did it!_ I FINALLY DID IT _He could hardly believe it. After all his struggle, after all his fails, he managed to do it at the last minute. He turned around to see a genuine happiness mixed with a little surprise expression on Mrs. Dorian's face. A few seconds passed, she said:

" Congratulations, you finally did it!" pride obviously in her voice " If you know how to do it, the next time it will be so much easier. Now, you can practice a little more. If there's no more incidents happened, then I will consider letting you practice in your room."

He gave her a bright smile, jumping up and down in excitement " OK" then he continued practicing for 10 minutes left. Luckily, he only made one incident. At the end of the class, he finally got her approval to do it in his room. Before he could left the room, the older woman reminded him : " You keep practicing, and then we'll see if we can start something new this Wednesday."

* * *

Now, he was bouncing down the hall. He was still excited by the news from before. But he was soon stopped in his tracked by the voice calling his name:

" Wait up, Kurt!"

He turned around and saw that Sebastian was walking up to him. " Hi"

" Hi!" Sebastian greeted back " So, what set you in a good mood?"

" Oh! I finally managed to control my powers " Kurt answered.

Then silence fell between two boys. _Well, this is awkward_ After a few minutes, the chestnut hair boy asked: " So, what did you find me for?"

" Well, I just want to hang out with you, I guess" When he met the questioning look on Kurt's face , he explained further " Well, you're a nice guy and you know an awful lot about fashion, which is a bonus because the knowledge about fashion of the rest of the gang combined is as small as the size of a bean. And I could use some friend."

" Well, I do know a lot about fashion. And you know about it too."

" Know about it?" the green eyes boy scoffed " No no Mr. Hummel, I do not know about it. I own it. I'm an expert when it comes to fashion."

" Well, OK. So how do you think about ... " then they discussed about McQueen's new collection and some Vogue's issue. The more talking to Sebastian or Seb for short, the more he realized that the boy was an expert in fashion indeed. A guy who is handsome and knows a lot about fashion? Well, there was no reason for Kurt to deny friendship with him. After their discussion, Seb asked, a smirk on his face " So, you have a crush on Blaine, huh?"

" Urm" there was a slight blush on his face. He at first thought about denying it but it seemed no use " Is it that obvious?"

The smirk turn into a smile : " You practically make goo goo eyes when you're with him. Even a toddler can see that. It's a wonder that Blaine haven't noticed that." the green eyes boy laughed a little " Well, I can definitely see the appeal, I mean I used to have crush on him too. "

Kurt looked at him, surprised : " You did?"

Seb laughed at his at his expression " Well, can you really blame me? He's attractive and there's something there made me attracted to him at first, like his childlike manner. But that's all in the past now."

" Ah, you're having a crush on Dom now. " the chestnut hair boy said knowingly. Hearing his crush's name brought a blush on his face. " I don't see why not, that guy is hot." It's true. Dom is a very handsome boy. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, kind, funny, sociable and the most handsome boy he'd ever met, besides Blaine. All of that are enough to make he's the man of many boy's dreams. But not Kurt's though. Because for one thing, he's not Blaine.

" He's also my idol, my star, the light to lead my way through the darkness" Seb continued.

" What do you mean?" Kurt asked. He could understand the idol and star part but the light and darkness? There had to be some story behind it.

"Well, I'll tell you my story, and only my friends can know about it." the green eyes boy's voice suddenly became sad as he began " So, here we go, you know that I'm gay, right?" Kurt nodded at this " I know about it too, since I was 13. Then when I'm 14, I decided to come out to my parents. You have no ideas how awful is was. They yelled at me, they looked at me like I'm the most disgusting thing in the world. And since then, they acted like I was invisible to them. They stopped talking to me, or asking about my days as they used to. And there was always this cold look on my father's face and my mother just ignored me. And someone at my old school outed me so I quickly became the bullies' target." Tears welled up in his eyes. Kurt quickly said:

"You don't have to keep on" Seb shook his head "No I just want to get it off my chest. You're my first real friend, well, sort of. And every friendship based on honesty right?"

" Well, I think that's the policy for relationships but I think it fits in this situation." the chestnut boy answered. The other boy laughed lightly " So anyway, my life at that time was simply awful. Between being bullied at school and being ignored at home, I started acting out. I started sleeping around, rebelling. And before I knew it, I became a bad boy who didn't give a damn about this world, who just wanted to use everything to please himself. And after 2 years, my parents finally had enough. They pulled me out of my old school and made me go to Dalton. When I started to go here, I didn't change at all. I continued to sleep around this school. And I met Blaine. He made me feel alive with his childlike and optimistic attitude, so I started to try to get into his pants. After many fail attempts, I nearly played dirty to get him. But that was when I met Dom" Seb smiled at the memory " Meeting him really opened my eyes. After everything had happened to him, he was still the one he is today." At his friend's confusion, he continued " It's not my story to tell, so you have to get him to tell you his. Anyway, he was the only one at this school at that time didn't treat me differently. He talked to me like I was a normal person, like there was nothing wrong with me, like he knew I was a normal person. Can you believe that? After all that time, even when I believed that I was an evil, cynical, insensitive bastard, he was still knew that I was a good guy deep inside me. I was really grateful for that. Then I suddenly wanted to become a better person. I started to look up to him, see him as my star. He showed me that this world only was a hellhole when I see it in a negative way. He showed me that no matter what the world throws at me, no matter how many people try to hurt me, if I live true to myself, I wouldn't have to worry about it. And now look where I am"

By the time Seb finished his story, Kurt was having tears in his own eyes as well. He hugged the other boy:" I'm so sorry that you have to go through that, Seb"

" Don't worry Kurt" he reassured " It was a long time ago. I'm just happy that I finally have it off my chest. Wow. I feel so light right now."

" I know the feeling " Kurt said in a soft tone. This piped the other boy's curiosity. " Oh?"

Kurt thought Seb had just opened himself to him, so it wouldn't hurt to let him know about his story.

" Well, it's about ..." he told the green eyes boy about the story of his life as they walked down the hall together. None of them was aware of a pair of red eyes that were watching them intently as it crept through the shadow.

* * *

After Kurt had done with his story, they had bid each other goodbye. Now, he was in his room. He had already done his homework, so n ow he was free. He started thinking about practicing his powers. _Yeah, why not? I have 's permission after all_. Just when he intended to start, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw that Blaine was standing there. He looked at Kurt and a mega - watt grin appeared on his face : " Hi!"

Blaine's bright attitude made him smile : " Hi you back! So what are you doing here?"

Blaine pouted a little " Why? Must there be a reason for a friend to visit his best friend?"

" In your case, yes" he teased. The shorter boy pouted a little more then he seemed to remember the reason he came here " So , do you want to join us a movie night?"

" Us?" Kurt asked.

" Us as in the gang." the other boy said.

" Oh, yeah, I'm in. Just wait me a minute" then Kurt walked in his room to grab his pajama. Blaine followed him into his room. He looked around a little then he spoke : " Talking about the gang. I saw you with Seb this evening. You guys seemed pretty close. So what? You've already replaced me with him as your best male friend?" Although his voice was playful but there was a little seriousness lay underneath it. Kurt hurriedly reassured his best friend:

" Don't be silly. Of course not. He and I just have some things in common like fashion."

" Ah, fashion. Well, I can't compete with him in that area."

" You don't have to compete with him. You'll always come first, then maybe him" Kurt said. Satisfying with his answer, the shorter boy asked:

" So you're coming?"

* * *

**Just a few more chapters then Klaine romance will happen. I'm intending to write a chapter only with Dominice because he seemed like a very interesting according to Sebastian. What do you think? Should I do it? R&R so I can know your opinion**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK! I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I have been very busy lately. I barely have time to write until now. Anyway, here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee**

* * *

Tuesday had gone by pretty smoothly. Kurt just had had a few tests that day. And after the Warblers practice he had gone back to his room to practice a little. With one evening alone, he had managed to control his powers perfectly ( What can he say? He's a fast learner). And was right. It had been a lot easier once he knew how to do it. And he was happy about it.

* * *

And now he was sitting in the empty classroom, waiting for Mrs. Dorian to teach him something new as she had promised. He had showed her that he was capable of controlling his powers completely.

" OK" she began " As you know, you have 4 powers right?". She waited for him to nod then she continued " But so far, you've only discovered 2 of them. So now, I'm gonna teach you how to use the rest. You have to know that before you use your power, you have to understood it thoroughly, like its advantage and disadvantage, its special features. And in your case, they are Illusion and Summoning. First about Summoning. It allows you to create any animals you want to with your energy. Their sizes and powers are depended on the user. If you are use a small of energy, they are gonna be small and weak. And if you use a lot of energy, they are gonna be big and strong as well. Its advantage is it's very proactive. You can use it whenever and wherever you want, and how many times you want. But because it depends on the user, so it has a very big disadvantage. If you want to fight your enemy with this power, you have to spend a lot of energy. And if your animal is destroyed, it's very hard for the user to create another one. But if you just want to use this as a bait to distract you enemy, it will be useful. That's all you need to know, for now." Kurt was trying to consume all of the knowledge." I just want to advise you to use it wisely".

" Now" the older woman started " Any questions?"

" Yes" Kurt spoke up for the first time " Will, urm, the animals I create be like the ones in real world? You know, their looks, abilities?"

" Not necessary " the woman answered " You create them base on your knowledge and memory. Like you know a bird with wings or a spider with 8 legs. But it's also based on your imagination. And abilities. They can have any abilities you want but it's gonna cost you differently with each ability. As I said, this power is always based on the user, understand?" she waited for her student to nod then she went on " Now, as you know, to be able to control this type of power, you will not only need to need to control your energy but also will need to connect to your mind to form it into any types of shape. Got it? Now practice."

OK. That sounded ... manageable. Kurt thought. After many attempts, he kept failing. OK, so it wasn't as easy as he originally had thought. He really was trying very hard. His face was covered with sweat. Noticing his struggles, said :

" Maybe if you can think about your favorite animals, it will be easier."

_OK. Favorite animals? How about kitty?_ He kept imagining about a kitty as he tried to form his energy. _Why does it have to be so hard?_ He gave it one last try. He closed his eyes as he released his energy. This time, he could feel it, waiting for him. He focused on the image of a kitty while trying to shape the energy. When he opened his eyes, the energy seemed to move a little before disappearing to thin air. Well, that was a progress. Suddenly, a ringing noise ran through his ears. The class had ended.

" OK, you will have to practice a lot more. But remember, don't push your self too hard. You just can't control this kind of thing in a short time. But don't be lazy as well." the older woman said.

" Got it" Kurt replied.

* * *

After getting out of the classroom, he had gone back to his dorm. He had taken a quick shower. And now he was doing his homework. Then there was a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he saw that Blaine was standing there with a bright smile on his face.

" Hi " the shorter greeted.

" Hi you" Kurt greeted back " So what are you doing here?"

" Oh, I just come by to remind you about the barbeque tomorrow at Jordan's house." Oh THE barbeque. How can he forget? " Kurt, is everything alright? You seem a little ... down." Blaine asked, his face full of concern.

" No, everything is fine. It's just that I'm very frustrated with my powers. Just when I started to think I was making progress, it pulled me back to square one immediately."

" Don't worry" the shorter boy reassured " From what I can tell, you are learning really fast." At the taller boy's suspicious look, he continued " It took me nearly 3 months to control my powers properly. Then it took me another 5 months to be where I'm now."

Kurt smiled at his friend's words. He did feel a little better now. Before that, he had felt like he could never do any thing good.

" OK, sure" he gave Blaine a small smile. This earned him a mega-watt smile from his friend

" Cool, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow then."

* * *

**I've decided to cut the stories into many chapters so it explains why this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be about the fun at the barbeque and some Klaine time. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks. I'm really appreciate the reviews. It's not that I don't want to find a beta reader, it's just I can' find one. So if someone who is kind enough to want to help me, please let me know**

**Chapter 8 is finished sooner that I thought. I hope I can update more chapters this week. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee!**

* * *

As had promised, Blaine had shown up at his door at eight o'clock. After waiting for Kurt to grab his things, they had started walking to Blaine's car. Jordan's house wasn't that far so they had gotten there in 45 minutes. They were the first ones there so they had figured that they should wait for the others to come before they started cooking. Everyone except for Jack had arrived soon after. Now, Kurt, Jordan and Sebastian were standing in the kitchen preparing the meat. Dom, Blaine and Thad were outside preparing the fire.

" Okay, we got the coleslaw and buns, and the ground-up flesh of formerly cute cows and turkeys." Jordan said as he put down two plates of meat. Seb, who was cutting the vegetable, looked up

" You know, I just love barbequing with you "

Jordan gave him a smile, oblivious to the green eyes boy's sarcasm. Suddenly, the door was barged opened, revealed Wes and David. David was carrying some bag that Kurt couldn't notice

" Men are here " Wes said in a very strange stone. Three other boys looked at him like he was some sort of alien " We made fire" he continued as he pointed to himself and David " You cook meat."

" And put out the fire by peeing on it " the black boy chimed in.

" Cute " Kurt deadpanned. By now he had felt comfortable enough around them to make some sarcastic remarks. " Oh and Melanie said she was gonna be a little late." he added after remembering she had called. Melanie was David's ex girlfriend and also Jordan's little sister so it was pretty awkward between them.

" Oh... OK" David said. The door was barged opened once again and this time, it was by Jack. The boy was bringing my suitcases with him. Seeing that, Seb made a remark :

" How long did you think this barbeque is gonna last?"

" I'm going back to Wales " the brown hair boy answered.

" Geez, I just said one thing and then..." Seb said as he rolled his eyes.

" What? You're going back to Wale?" Kurt asked. He knew although Jack was American, he was born and raised in Wales.

" It's just I got a phone call from my dad last night. My grandma is sick and I need to see her. " Jack explained " Then I remembered we were having a barbeque today and I think I should stop by to say goodbye."

" OK, so the the rest are outside. You should go out there and talk to them. " Kurt said as he pointed to the said direction.

" Thanks " Jack patted his shoulder then ran outside.

* * *

The barbeque hadn't turned out to be a disaster as Kurt had thought. All the boys had seemed to actually know what to do so it hadn't been so bad. Now they all were sitting in the living room chatting. Melanie had left a couple of minutes ago, saying that she had something to do, and Sheila, Jordan's big sister arrived soon after.

" Oh Jordan. How is it going between you and Lina?" Dom asked.

" Well, it is pretty great. You know, she's nice and we're having fun." Jordan answered vaguely. He was obviously avoiding going into details.

" So when can we meet that girl?" this time it was Thad.

" Let's see today is Thursday " the red hair boy paused for effect " How about never. "

" Oh come on" the rest groaned in chorus.

" No, no, not after what happened to Sharla." Jordan reminded them.

" What about talking about? We love Sharla. Sharla was sexy." Wes said, mimicked Sharla's tone. It seemed like that girl had problems with pronouncing the " Sh" syllable. That only earned him a death glare from the red hair boy "Sorry" he apologized, looking a little sheepish.

" Just drop it, guys. Just give me a chance to figure that out, OK?"

" Talking about dating, I just really didn't want to remember my time with Steve the Weeper," Seb spoke up. At everyone's confused face, he continued " The guy who cried every time we had sex ?" That didn't clear their confusion in the slightest. " Was it good for you?" he said as he pretended to cry. Realization dawned on everyone's face except for Kurt's ( but who cared? He just needed a good gossip).

" Yeah, well, I did cry a little when I broke it off with Howard the " I win" guy" Sheila agreed " Every time I finished making out with him, he said " I win, I win." Apparently I went out with that guy for 2 months, I didn't get to win once."

And " Teenage Dream" ringtone suddenly appeared. Needless to say, it belonged to one and only Blaine Anderson. The said boy's seemed tense when he saw the caller's name. He accepted the call then answered

" Yes dad, I'm here" there was a slight pause " No, dad, I told you I was having a barbeque with the guys" he started pacing back and forth " Yes, it's at Jordan's" a moment of silence passed " Yes, we will be at school on time. Yes, OK, bye Dad"

There was some sadness on Blaine's face as he ended the call. It was obviously he didn't get along well with his dad if his reaction from before was any indication.

" What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worry in his eyes.

" That was just my farther wanting to make sure I'm OK." The shorter boy laughed a little but everyone could tell it was a little bit forced. Sensing they didn't believe him, he gave out an exasperating sigh " OK, my farther called to remind me that I had to be a perfect son and I must be at school on time tomorrow."

" Well you make him sound, I don't know, a bit harsh." Kurt commented.

" The word " harsh" doesn't justify him at all. I would use the word " cruel". I mean he forces me to do everything he wants, from how should I behave to what should I like. I'll have you know that he doesn't exactly approve of me joining the Warblers because he thinks singing is useless and that I should focus on things like business, or law." Blaine said in a tired voice " I think he hates me. He always says that he wants the best for me but I think he only does that to punish me."

" Well, I personally don't think so." Dom spoke up " I think he really wants the best for you because from what we've seen, the Dean is a good person, right?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreements " After all, every parents love their children" Seb opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Dom beaten him to it " OK, let me rephrase that, every parents with hearts love their children. It's just that sometimes, they just forget that maybe the things they want are not what their children want. And they're afraid that their children won't get a happy life so they have to force things they think are good for their children on them without knowing that whether they want them or not"

" Yeah, Dom is right." Kurt agreed "Have you ever said anything to your father?"

" I've already tried, many times" the shorter boy answered " But he just waves it off and says that I'm still young and don't know better."

" Then ask him. Ask him to give you a chance. A chance to prove yourself. A chance to prove that you're just not some kid trying to be an adult." the chestnut hair boy suggested. Everyone else in the room murmured their agreements. Blaine was touched. No one had ever told him to stand up to himself. He sometimes had thought about it but he hadn't had the gut to do so. But now, with his friends' encouragements, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could do something on his own for once.

* * *

**Once again, thank you very much for the reviews. And the story will have about 6 or 7 more chapters before it has its own drama. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon. But well, you can never know what the future holds. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

Friday had finally arrived. Another training lesson with Truthfully, Kurt hadn't looked forward this at all because he would have to face one of his failures. Despite Blaine's encouragement, he still felt a little insecurity. But what inevitable was still inevitable. And now, he was trying so hard to follow 's instructions but he found himself failing every time. Infuriated and frustrated with himself, Kurt kicked the nearest chair he could reach. Sensing his frustration, the teacher felt a little helpless. It was true that he was pushing himself very hard and he was a fast learner, but it seemed like that his energy was unstable. By now, with that much effort, he was supposed to be able to use the Summoning. But he seemed like he couldn't control his power. The only question left was: WHY?. It looked like she had to get some help this time.

"OK, Kurt. I think we're done for today." At his expression, she hurriedly added "No, it's not that I end the lesson early because you don't make a progress. It's that I have something I have to do, and it's really important. Don't worry."

Accepting her explanation, Kurt nodded and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

_Urgh, what's wrong with me? Why can't my life just be easy for once?_ Kurt thought to himself. After the lesson had ended, he had walked back to his dorm in shame. He hadn't even bothered to go to the Warblers practice, which he loved very much because he was good at singing, and that was saying something. He was too depressed to go. _What if I can never learn it. Then I'll definitely become a super freak. But didn't say anything about that so I guess there is still hope, right? But what if ..._ Kurt's mind was running a mile per second. He kept making theories in his head. Kurt mental conflict was cut short by a know, well several knocks, on the door. He opened the door to reveal Blaine and Sebastian. He barely had time to greet them before they attacked him with questions:

"Hey Kurt? Why didn't you go to the Warblers meeting? Are you OK?"

The chestnut hair boy raised his hand in surrender "Easy there boys. Yes I'm fine." Kurt tried to laugh it off but they clearly didn't buy that for a second "OK, fine. I take back that statement. No I'm not fine at all. Actually it's completely opposite of fine."

"What happened?" Seb asked with concerned voice.

"It's about my training lesson. I couldn't even make a little tiny progress today. And I keep feeling like I'm a disappointment, like a total waste of space. " the chestnut hair boy ranted. But before he could continue, Blaine raised his hand to interrupt:

"Wait, I thought we had been through this. Apparently not. OK, tell me something. What was the first thing had tell you before you started learning?"

"Well, she told me to believe in myself, to believe that I can do it" Kurt answered "But why it has anything to do with my situation.?"

"Maybe you still can't make a progress because deep down inside you still don't fully believe in yourself. Maybe that little insecurity is the only thing that's stopping you." Blaine's words made him think._ Is that true? It kind of makes sense._ He was pulled out of his thought by another knock on the door. The three boys turned around to see standing there.

" Hey Kurt" she said " Uhm, can I talk to you for a minute?"

" Sure" the chestnut hair boy answered " Come in, ."

When the two other boys were about to leave, the teacher spoke up :

"Boys, stay. It's not really important. I'm just here for a minute" then she turned to Kurt "OK, so your situation seems a little complicated than I thought at first. So, in order for you to be ready by the time the first competition comes, which is Thursday next week, I really need you to be here this weekend. So what do you say?"

" Urm..." Kurt really didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to go home as he had promised his dad that he would. But that was just a small part. A bigger part of him told him to stay. And once again, he listened to the bigger part "Sure."

" Great, I'll see you at the yard behind the school at, let's say 8 o'clock, then." when she was about to walked out, Blaine spoke up " Wait, , can we come too?" as he pulled up his best puppy dog face. He had long known the power of that face. And many people had been its victims. And was no exception.

"Define "we " please?" she requested.

"Well, it includes me, Seb, Dom, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Jordan" the shorter Warbler listed.

"But that was like, your entire gang "

"I know, but pleeeeeease. I promise we won't cause you any troubles. We'll just be there with Kurt for moral support." he said as he pouted and made a sad puppy eyes. Kurt was very impressed with Blaine's acting skill while Seb was trying so hard not to laugh. gave out a sigh. That was clearly the sign that she finally caved in.

"Alright. But your gang have to behave. OK?"

Satisfied with the answer he got, Blaine nodded frantically. Then turned around and left. Seb finally laughed out loud. Kurt looked at the shorter boy with wide eyes:

"Wow, I'm impressed. It looks like I have to starting learning to resist that puppy face of your."

The shorter Warbler put his hand on his heart and face mocking hurt:

"No way, you can never"

This time, the three boy burst out laughing.

* * *

As was requested, Kurt appeared at the schoolyard at 8 o'clock. Last night, it had taken him 45 minutes to convince his dad that there was no troubles. The gang had appeared one by one, except for Dom. Now he was waiting for . Kurt looked around a little. The yard was very big. He bet it can could contain more than 2 thousand people. He heard that it used to be a corner of the wood behind the school. Anyway, minutes later, the said teacher showed up and walked towards him, Dom following behind.

"OK!" started " First thing first, boys, go sit on the bends over there." she ordered as she pointed across the yard "Kurt's power is really huge and I don't want any accidents happen". After every boy, minus Dom, did as she requested, the older woman turned to Kurt :

"Right. So, I figured out why you can't make a progress in Summoning."

Kurt's eyes widened:

"You did?"

"Yes" she answered "It turns out that it's not because you can't do it. It's because your energy is unstable. It makes the controlling really hard. It seemed like my methods wouldn't suit you. So, I asked Mr. Dominice Steven here to help you. He's the best with controlling powers. From now on, he will be your teacher and mentor when it comes to your abilities. OK?"

Kurt was surprised by this. Dom had super power? He must have said it out loud as the boy in question answered

"Yes, Kurt. I do. It's just that my power isn't that noticeable and I don't usually use it."

"OK! Let's do it then." Practicing with Dom made him feel a little at ease because he wouldn't hold any judgements against him. Don't get him wrong. He wasn't saying that was judgemental, he meant that he didn't have to feel like a disappointment.

"Wait a minute. Before we begin, I have something to say. Do you know why we don't practice in the classroom as usual?" when Kurt shook his head, he went on "As said, your energy is not stable. And now, we're here to overcome that. As you learned in your class, energy is everywhere. Around us, beneath us, above us, 's in everything around us, stay under in many forms: potential energy, kinetic energy, solar energy, chemical energy, ... Some are strong, some are weak. But they have one thing in common: they are very stable. They can neutralize everything. So today, we're gonna learn how to use natural energy as your advantage. OK, now, I need you to put your hand on the ground, close your eyes and concentrated deeply. What do you feel?"

Kurt did as he was told. When he focused enough, he can feel something that was moving under his attentively. Realizing that he still needed to answer, he said:

"I can feel something was moving under my hand, strong but gentle. But I can't quite put my on it"

"That's, my friend, our mother nature's energy." his teacher-mentor explained "Now, if you can feel the energy, I want you to release your into it, mix them together, and doing the Summoning's technique. Can you do that?"

"Sure, I guessed." The chestnut hair boy said, unsure of himself. He put his hand onto the ground, releasing his energy into the moving energy while trying to form it into the animal shape. Nothing happened. He tried the second time. The same result. When he was about to say he couldn't do it, there was a several yells "You can do it!" or "Believe in yourself!". He turned around to see the gang was waving at him,telling him to believe in himself. Suddenly, he felt a lot better. He felt like he could do anything. He closed his eyes, releasing his energy into the ground, while chanting_ I can do it_ in his head. A moment passed. He opened his eyes to see he was not standing ib the ground anymore. He was standing on some big, no scratch that, huge figure. He looked down. The "figure" was a giant dog, well not just any dog, a giant three-head dog. Apparently, he was thinking about some supernatural creatures while he was doing the Summoning. He turned around and was met with surprised faces. Even was gaping. He said awkwardly "I did it?" the end of his sentence went up, making his statement sounded like a question. Dom was the first one to recover:

"Wow, Kurt, that was amazing!" you can clearly hear the awe in his voice "OK, now make it disappear."

"How?"

"Well, the creature will stay here as long as you provided it with energy. Now, you only need to cut off your energy's flow" When Kurt was about to do that, he hurriedly added "You might want to get down before you do that"

"Good point." Then Kurt got down and closed his energy's flow. In a blink of an eye, the dog disappeared. Before he knew it, he was attacked with many hugs

"YOU MADE IT!" The gang yelled in chorus, Happiness and pride were on their face. Kurt was jumping for join. For once in his life, he felt utterly happy and contented.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! WOW! 2 chapters in 2 days? I can't believe I managed to do that. But anyway, here's chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Today was Sunday. Kurt had spent entire yesterday afternoon practicing. He couldn't have helped it. The more he did it, the more he felt powerful, the more he felt controlling. He had felt so excited. Dom had promised today they would teach him to use his final power: Illusion. Now, he was waiting in the old classroom. It was strange that they requested they would teach him here. He thought he had problems with using his energy. He was soon pulled out of his thought by the door cracking noise:

"Hello, Kurt." Dom was standing at the door.

"Hi Dom" Kurt greeted back.

They made a gesture to ask him to sit down. Then Dom smiled a knowing smile:

"So, before we begin, do you have any questions to ask?"

"Um, why are we here. I thought you said I had controlling problem?"

"Yes, I did" Dom answered "But after seeing you practicing yesterday, we decided your controlling skill was good enough so you didn't have to depend on natural energy anymore. And we thought it would be safer if we practice Illusion here. "

"Safer?"

"Yes, like every other power, you must know about their features thoroughly before you practice it. By projecting the image based on people's fear, Illusion can make people afraid, then lose their fight will. If you're strong enough, you can make even people feel the pain, even though the pain's not real. Illusion is very effective because everyone has fear, no one is exception. It's proactive, easy to use. Those are very big advantages. But like I said, it's very dangerous, especially to the user. The energy to activate the Illusion is huge. And with that much energy break though at once, the barrier can easily be broken. Then the energy will flow out of the user freely. And at the end, the user will be dead. That's why there aren't many people have this power"

Kurt swallowed thickly at the information. Suddenly, he didn't want to know about this kind of power. Dead? He was not ready to die. Million what ifs were running through his mind. Sensing Dom was still talking, he forced himself to listen

"So, you can only practice Illusion under supervision. I don't think it will be a problem?" At Kurt's questioning face, he explained further "Well, the more powerful you are, the more the barrier is. Your energy is huge so your barrier is really hard to break, so I think the chance of your barrier be broken is really small. Do you still want to learn it?"

Kurt was unsure at first. He could be dead if he used this power. But like Dom said, the chance was small. But still, he was still afraid. After making a quick decision, he said:

"OK"

"Well, then. Let's do this" his new teacher began "First, in order to activate the Illusion, you have to make a contact with your enemy, even a small contact will do it."

"Why?" the chestnut hair boy asked.

"Because by a contact, you'll be able to plant the energy on your enemy. Then the energy will run to their mind to find their fear. After that, it will create an image based on it. All that progress only takes a few milliseconds." Dom said.

"Can I create images other than fearful ones?" Another question was asked.

"Yes, you can. But it will take you a lot of energy to do so. But let's not talk about it right now. Take one step at a time. When you get used to this power, you can take a further step. So that's all the basic that you need to know. Anymore questions?"

When Kurt shook his head, Dom continued:

"Now, let's practice. Just wait me a minute."

Then he ran out of the room. After few minutes, he came back to the room with a cat. The handsome boy smiled at Kurt:

"You can only practice on animals. Because the Illusion can give you access to people's fear, you will intrude people's privacy. And I don't want you to even though I know you won't. Now, come here and touch this cat."

"OK" he did as he was told although his action was a little hesitant.

"Don't worry, it's harmless." Dom reassured.

"Now what?" After finishing his mission, he was now caressing the cat. It was purring under his touch.

"Now, I want to release your energy into it."

Once again, he did as he was requested. As soon as he did it, he suddenly saw a face of a very angry man who was holding a whip in his head. After a few seconds, that image appeared in the room. The cat immediately jumped out of his hold. Fear was clearly shown in its eyes. It jump out of his hands, ran out of the room. Seeing the cat's reaction, Dom said:

"Now, cut off your energy."

Kurt did just that. He suddenly felt tired. Noticing his tiredness, Dom asked:

"Tired yet?"

"Not really, I think I can do it one more time."

"OK, now I want you to have some distance. After touching it, you step back a few steps and activate the Illusion. And I want you to practice on this bird." Indeed there was a bird on his arms. Dom must have brought it in without his notice. Kurt touched the bird. Again, there was an image flashed through his eyes. This time it was about a man who was carrying. He looked really aggressive. Like the cat's reaction, fear started to show in its eyes. It flapped its wings frantically and then flew out the room through the window. Kurt now felt even tired than before. He was slightly panting a little. Kurt looked up and saw Dom was smiling. It seemed like he had expected this. He had indeed because his teacher said:

"More tired than before, right? Don't worry, that's normal. Like I said before, activating the Illusion requires a lot of energy. Not to mention doing it in distance. But you can easy fix it by doing some physical training."

"O...Okay" Kurt was still trying to regain his breath.

"OK, then the class is dismissed." the handsome boy winked at him then walked out the room before Kurt had time to say anything. _Oh damn, I'm gonna have some serious trouble with my powers_. Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

Now, Kurt was walking to his room. Suddenly there was a hand tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see Blaine was grinning at him. This somehow brought a smile on his face. Blaine was in his uniforms. Kurt still couldn't understand why people could put with those. It was clearly a fashion's crisis.

"Hi" Kurt greeted,

"Hi you back" Blaine greeted back "So how was your lesson with ?"

Oh right. Kurt still hadn't told him or the gang about the change.

"Um, actually doesn't teach me anymore. Dom does."

This earned him a surprised reaction at the shorter boy:

"Really? I don't even know he has power."

"Well, apparently, he has some "unnoticeable" power but I have no clue about it. AND he's the best student in controlling power." Kurt answered.

"So now I understand why he was allowed to stand near you yesterday morning while all of us had to stay away." Blaine said.

"Uh huh." There was a moment silence "So, what did you find me for?"

The handsome Warbler suddenly looked shy.

"Um, I, um, was wondering if you, um, want to go on a date with me?" He said, stuttering. The last part was too small for chestnut hair boy to hear so he had to ask again:

"Excuse me? What was that?"

Blaine took a deep breath then spoke, a little louder and more confident:

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Kurt was stunned by this. He was being asked to go on a date by his crush, by a very handsome boy. He could hardly believe this. Inside he was jumping for joy. Blaine was still having a little smile on his face, although it was faltering a bit. Didn't want Blaine to take his silence for rejection, Kurt quickly spoke:

"Yes! Of course. Yes!"

Hearing the answer he got, the handsome Warbler gave Kurt a mega-watt smile:

" OK, cool! I guess I'll see you on Monday then" and he turned around and left.

Kurt was still grinning like an idiot while looking dreamily at Blaine's retreating back. Hardly containing his excitement, he took out his phone and then texted the person came up to his mind first: Sebastian.

_OMG. OMG. OMG. Guess what just happened?" - K_

OK, he did feel a little guilty for not telling this to Mercedes. After all, she was his best friend. But lately, he and Sebastian had gotten really close.

_What? What? What? - S_

_I, Kurt Hummel, am having a hot date tomorrow. Guess who? - K_

_Jordan? - S_

_What? God no! - K_

No offense but Jordan will never be his type, not to mention that guy was straight.

_Ha ha. Just kidding. Is it Blaine? - S_

_Yes, it is! - K_

_Congratulations! Urgh, I'm so jealous of you right now - S_

_Kurt felt bad for Sebastian, He still hadn't had the gut to ask Dom out yet._

_Don't worry. Tell you what, after my date tomorrow, I will help you - K_

_Really? That's great! OK. And again, congratulation. - S_

_That's what friends are for and thank you. - K_

After ending his conversation with Sebastian, he walked straight back to his room. No, actually, he bounced straight back to his room. This was one of his best day ever!

* * *

**OK! Next chapter was about Klaine's date. About this chapter, you can see that I call Dom the handsome boy and call Blaine the handsome Warber. Some will think I don't distinguish two of them. But no, I call them like that on purpose. It means that both Blaine and Dom are handsome but Blaine is in the Warbler and Dom is not. So that's all. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11. It's not much but ... I try my best. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

Monday finally arrived. Kurt was so excited. Actually, he had been like that since yesterday. He woke up with a big grin on his face. You can hardly blame him. After all, he was going on a date with the hottest guy, well in his opinion anyway. He had been looking forward to their date. He quickly did his morning routine then got out of his room, there was a little bouncing in his step.

* * *

When someone's waiting for something, time seemed to slow down. He had kept looking at his watch every 5 minutes. Now he was sitting in his Calculus, his least favorite subject. Needless to say, time was flowing 10 times slower. When the bell finally rang, he quickly grabbed his things and got out of the class. His next class and his final class also was Training lesson. He quite enjoyed this class so hopefully the time will go by faster. He opened the classroom door to see that Dom was already there.

"Hello!" Kurt greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi" Dom was a little taken back by Kurt's eagerness, but it was nice "What put you in good mood?"

"Nothing" the chestnut hair boy answered, clearly wanting to hide something. Dom just let it slide though.

"OK, so today we're gonna practice the Illusion again" Kurt groaned at this. This was gonna make him feel really tired afterward "I know this doesn't sound tempting but I really need to know if you can control it properly."

Waiting for the other boy to nod his agreement, Dom continued:

"Now, I want to practice it on this mouse." he said as he indicated to the animal in the cage on the table next to him.

"Alright" the chestnut boy answered. Then he walked toward the cage. After that, he opened it and put his hand on the mouse. Like yesterday, when he released his energy, an image instantly flashed through his mind. After a few seconds, the image appeared in front of him. The mouse squeaked and ran around the cage in madness. Kurt immediately cut off the contact and the energy flow. He turned around and saw an approving smile on his teacher's face:

"Well done Kurt." Kurt beamed at the praise "Now, I need you to show me the other three powers"

Kurt did as he was told. First, he showed the handsome boy Pyro. He closed his eyes and focused. A moment passed and there was a fireball on the palm of his. Next was Gravity Controlling. The green eyes boy raised his hand toward the chair in front of him and repeated the his previous actions. The chair suddenly flew to his direction. Kurt quickly grabbed it and put it down. The final was Summoning. He closed his eyes once again and concentrated hard. This was a little new to him. After about 10 seconds, there was a small cat appeared. He opened his eyes to see Dom was smiling brightly at him.

"Absolutely stunning. You managed to do it even better than I had thought. Not that I underestimated you but that was just wow. I think you're ready to join with the rest of class."

Disappointment filled Kurt:

"Wait. That means you won't teach me anymore?"

"Unfortunately it does." the handsome boy answered "But don't worry. If you have any questions, just come to me to ask, ok?"

"OK"

"Well then" Dom said "Class's dismissed."

* * *

Now Kurt was standing in his room in front of the mirror while trying on every outfit he owned. But something just wasn't right though. Blaine and he had decided to meet each other at 6. Now it was 5:45. He sighed. Then he grabbed one of his favorite : white long sleeve shirt with grey waistcoat outside, and black skin tight jeans. After that, he did his hair. As soon as he finished, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it. There was Blaine, standing there with a nervous smile planted on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a very cute bowtie and red trousers. He looked ridiculously adorable. But this is Blaine we're talking about.

"Hi. You look great!" Kurt said.

"Hi yourself. You too" Blaine complimented back. Then he held out his hand:

"Shall we go, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt giggled at the gentleman's gesture. He took the offered hand and said:

"Yes, we shall, Mr. Anderson"

Then they both walked towards the car park, seeming at ease with each other.

* * *

Kurt had been rather surprised when Blaine took him to Breadstix at first but hadn't said anything. Blaine had acted all gentlemanly. First opening the door for him, then pulling chair for him, and even ordering for him. Kurt had felt like a girl, but had not voiced it though, not wanting to ruin their date by something so small. But all of that aside, their date had gone by smoothly. Blaine and he had so many things in common. They could talk for hours but still didn't run out of things to talk about. Now they were walking towards the car park. When they reached Blaine's car, Blaine turned around and said:

"I had a great time today" then he took a deep breath "I don't want to sound forward but can I kiss you, Kurt?"

Kurt chuckled at his date's nervousness. Blaine was too adorable for his own good.

"That is the reason you asked me on a date, right?"

"Um, right" Blaine smiled to himself. Then he stepped closer to Kurt, inching forwards a little until his lips touch Kurt's.

_Finally, a kiss that is really counted_ Kurt thought. His kisses with Brittany were not counted and his kiss with Karofsky was forced. But this kiss. This kiss was perfect. Although it was just a touch of two pair of lips, no tongue, but being a romantic, Kurt found it incredibly sexy. He put his left hand on Blaine's head as he tried to deepen the kiss. When the shorter boy nipped at his lower lip, he instantly parted his lips to allow entrance. Blaine tasted so sweet, like heaven. The kiss ended too soon for both the boys' liking. Kurt had to say that left him completely breathless. Then they looked deep into each other eyes as they said in chorus:

"Wow"

Both boys laughed. After the laughter died down, Blaine opened the car's door and waited for Kurt to get inside. Then they drove back to Dalton.

* * *

Now, both boys were standing at Kurt's dorm's door.

"Again, Kurt. I had a great time this evening." Blaine said. Kurt only smiled. Then he leaned in to gave the taller a peck on the lips before greeting him goodbye. Kurt only waved back. Then he put his hand on his lips. It was still tingled there. He decided this was the best day ever.

* * *

**OK, guys. I guess you expect me to describe Klaine's date in more details. But there's a reason for me to describe their date a little vaguely. I just don't want to spend much time on their first date. I want to use those energy to describe how they explore their depth of love. So, first date done. I'm hoping to go into the competition and how Kurt becomes stronger. So stay tune!. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, Kurt's first battle. I'm a little clumsy at describing things so please forgive me for my mistakes. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Wednesday. A very important day. It was the day he returned to the Training Session. It was the day the first competition started. It was the day he could finally prove himself. He was determined to win this competition. Now, he was in his room preparing for the day. He put his books into his bag and got out. He was walking down the hall to his Biology class when he met Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine greeted as he kissed Kurt lightly. Kurt still wasn't used to this. Every time he did that, his stomach always filled with butterflies.

"Hi" the chestnut hair boy greeted back after the kiss had broken. He took in the other boy's hand as they walked down the hall together. A moment of silence passed. Then Blaine asked:

"So. The competition is today. Are you nervous?"

"Honestly? A little" Kurt confessed "How about you?"

"Not at all" The chestnut hair boy raised eyebrow at this "Well, you get to learn new things in these kind of competitions. I've always wanted to learn something really cool. No harm done,right?"

"I guess so" then they reached Kurt's classroom "OK, I've got to go in, bye Blaine"

"Bye" and they parted for different ways

* * *

Finally, the class he had been waiting had arrived. Now he was standing in the gym,crowded with students. He could only recognize some faces, mainly from his gang. Well you can't exactly blame him because he hardly had paid any attention the first time he was in here. He quickly searched the crowd. His eyes instantly landed on Blaine. Blaine was standing there, chatting animatedly with Jeff, Nick, Sebastian. He quickly walked towards them. Noticing his presence, Blaine looked up and a smile immediately appeared on his handsome face.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine here is talking about something that happened in his Calculus." Nick explained.

"What is it?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Seb said. OK, if Seb said that then he wouldn't ask for details. He had long learned something was better left unsaid in this school.

"Ok, then" Suddenly a loud whistle rang through the room. was ordering them to go near the stage. When the students finally did, their teacher said loudly:

"OK, as everyone knows, today we'll have a monthly competition. But for some reason, the Dean has decided to remove the "monthly" part." There were some murmurs in the crowd "So, it makes this the only competition in the term. Are we clear?" There were some nods "Great. And about this competition. First, because of the changing, we only have this once per week. The champion of this is going to have the honor to fight against one of our best student here." Again, there was some whispers in the crowd, mainly about who that person could be. "And secondly, about the rules. We have 32 students here. Each of you will draw a piece of paper in this box. Each of it will have one student's name on it. And that's is the one you will have to fight against. Now, let's start"

32? That means he had to win... 7 times before he could become a champion? That was a long way to go. But he would make it. He would become a champion. They had 16 pairs: Jeff and Adam, Seb and Chandler, Blaine and Rony, David and Samuel, Wes and Justin, Nick and Ross, and blah blah blah, and finally Kurt and Brody.

It seemed like who was stronger clearly got the upper hand in this kind of competition. So far, Wes, David, Seb, Jeff, Nick had won their battles. There was one guy, Jonathan, who had super strength and he was also a jumper. He seemed to fight really brutally. His competitor had been badly beaten. Kurt was a little afraid of him. But he quickly push that feeling aside as he was watching Blaine fight. Blaine was fighting against Rony, who was a Transformer, which means he could change into any kind of animals he want. But Blaine clearly was winning the battle. Every time Rony wanted to attack him, he used a branch of tree to tie his leg and pull him down. And now, Blaine was going to finish it. Like before, he used a branch of tree to tie his enemy's leg and pulled them down. But this time, it continued to grow and there was a flower appeared. It had long white petals. Suddenly it release a kind of gas. Then Rony seemed like he was falling asleep. After a few seconds, the boy collapsed. Blaine won. A loud whistle rang up. Mr. Venix hurriedly ran to the sleeping student and checked for vitals.

"Don't worry, Mr. Venix, he is just sleeping. He will wake up in 20 minutes" Blaine reassured. Then he bounced towards Kurt:

"So what did you think?"

"That was amazing, Blaine" the green eyes boy said. The shorter boy beamed at the compliment:

"Thanks!"

"Now the last pair: Kurt and Brody" their teacher called.

Kurt was startled. It was his turn now. He could not deny that he was shaking with panic a bit inside because that would be a lie. But he managed to gather all the confidence he had to walk steadily to the stage. He looked around and saw Blaine's face. There was a bright smile on his face and his eyes were shining like they were saying _You can do it Kurt. I believe in you_ or at least Kurt thought so. Then he looked at the door. Dom was standing there, leaning on the door, a smirk planted on the boy's face, giving him a thumb-up. OK, now he felt a little better. After that, he looked at his opponent. Brody was getting ready too. From what Kurt could tell, Brody only had one power and that was Jumper.

"OK ready? Three, two, one. Start!" rang loudly in the room.

Kurt focused on the boy in front of him. Suddenly, he disappeared. _Oh dear!_ Then he was kicked from behind. Kurt fell forward. He turned around and his eyes landed on Brody. He was smiling triumphantly, like he knew he was gonna win. Well guess what? Kurt was not gonna lose without putting up a fight. He immediately got up. Then he created a small fireball and threw it in Brody's direction. But before it could hit him, he disappeared again. This time, he felt a punch on his right. He flew across the stage. Damn, it was gonna be really hard to locate his competitor. His competitor was smirking lazily. It looked like he was underestimating him. He got up again and use Gravity Controlling. Brody was pulled towards him. But it seemed like he hadn't learned anything from the previous experience. Brody easily avoided it by disappearing again. OK. So that was really stupid of him. He was wasting his energy but wasn't gaining anything. Once again, he was punched from the left side. It took him some time to get up because he felt a little dizzy. That punched had landed near his temple so he needed a moment to regain his vision. _OK, Pyro is out, Gravity Controlling is out too. I bet Summoning won't help. Wait a minute. I can use Illusion. And if I..._ A plan appeared in Kurt's head O_K, let's test it_. Kurt created a fireball on his hand once more and threw it at Brody's direction. As he had predicted, Brody disappeared. And he waited._ Come on, where is it?_ Then he felt it. The sign he had been waiting for. A kick landed on his back. _Ha! Game's over_. Kurt immediately used Gravity Controlling to pulled his attacker toward him. A contact was made. Small but enough. Kurt was lying on the stage, with his back to his opponent.

"Give it up, Kurt. You're not gonna win" Brody said with a bored tone. Kurt's lips formed a small smile:

"You know. People always say: Don't underestimate you opponent" then he did it. An image of a swarm of spiders appeared. Kurt stood up to watch the expression on his competitor's face. His eyes was full of fear. He backed away from the image while he shouted:

"No, get away from me."

A loud whistle cut through the room.

"Enough" Mr. Venux said "Kurt is the winner"

The declaration made Kurt feel so happy. He stopped the Illusion then ran towards Blaine, leaving a shaking Brody behind. He immediately hugged his boyfriend tightly and jumped up and down while yelling:

"I did it, Blaine. I did it. I won my first battle."

The students were cheering around him loudly but Kurt was only focusing on Blaine's expression. His expression was full of join and awe. This made Kurt even happier. For once in his life, he didn't feel like a loser at all.

* * *

**So, what do you think? R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews guys.I will add more conflict. Don't worry, the secret plan will be revealed soon. So here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

"So, how was it?" The Dean asked the figure in front of him. They were sitting in his office.

"Well, it was magnificent. Although Kurt was a little slow, but very creative." the figure said.

"How long do you think we have until it's time?" The Dean asked again "We don't have much time left. The Seal can be broken at anytime."

"Then make some more time. This is huge. It's not something we can archive in a short time" the figure answered "I don't know for sure but maybe he will be ready by the time the competition is done."

"Maybe?" The Dean said incredulously "We don't need a "maybe". What we need is a certain adverb like "indefinitely" or a "absolutely", not an uncertain term like "maybe." "

The figure raise its hand, effectively cut him off:

"Look, I'll see what I can do." Its tone clearly said We're done here, no argument.

The Dean gave out a tired sigh:

"I just wish everything would be okay. If this doesn't work then ..."

"Yes, we all know the consequence. Now I think it's time for me to go." then the figure walked out of the room.

* * *

Kurt was still high from his yesterday victory. He couldn't stop smiling even if he tried to. He felt like all of the energy inside him was buzzing and was threatening to burst. So he kept bouncing everywhere. Now, he was hanging out with Blaine, Wes, David in the Common room . Blaine and he were currently sitting on the sofa, snuggling while Wes and David were sitting in front of them. They were talking about schoolwork when suddenly, Sebastian walked in with a very angry face.

"That fucking bastard should be rotting in hell" he cursed loudly. Everyone was confused. Something must have happened to make Seb in such a bad mood.

"Um, what happened Seb?" Kurt finally asked. Seb took a few deep breaths then began:

"OK, you know Matthew Mikaelson, right?" Yes, Kurt knew him because they were in Biology class together "Well, while I was making my way to here, I suddenly saw Matthew chatting with Dom."

"So? What's the big deal? I mean we are chatting here?" Wes asked.

"It's a big deal if Matthew's hands were touching all over Dom and he didn't say anything or pull away at all" Seb said, fuming.

"So..." David said slowly "In another word, you were jealous?"

"Thank you, Caption Obvious" the sarcasm was dripping from Seb's voice.

"Don't worry. I promised I would help you, and I will." Kurt reassured.

"Yeah, you said that and I haven't seen any progress at all." Seb scoffed.

"I have everything planned out. Now I just need to put my hands on it." The chestnut hair boy said surely. This made the green eyes boy seem relief a little. Then all of the sudden, Jordan ran into the room, looking breathless:

"Hey, have you heard anything from Jack yet?"

"No" Wes answered "Actually we haven't heard anything from him since last Thursday. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the funny thing is I just happened to talk to his Grandmother on the phone and she didn't sound sick at all. In fact she sounded like she could lift up one thousand tons wall" At his friends' disbelieving face, he continued "OK, I exaggerated the last part, but you know what I mean."

"OK" Blaine spoke up for the first time "So you're saying that Jack lied to us for some reason and now he's out there doing God know what, not to mention possibly in danger?"

"Yeah" the red hair boy nodded, looking sheepish.

"OK!" Seb said loudly, cut through their discussion "Maybe we shouldn't read too much into it. Maybe he just needs to do something and doesn't want us to know" Everyone in the room was giving him the Do you realize what you just talked about? look "OK, I know that made him sound a little sneaky but what he does isn't any of our business anyway. And frankly I don't care." Someone's still a little bit grumpy. Jordan only frowned:

"Geez, why are you being such a pain in the ass?"

"Please don't provoke him" Blaine said as his boyfriend was putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder in attempt to sooth him.

"OK" Wes suddenly spoke up "I've gotta go to my room. Homework and all." then walked out of the room. Blaine turned to Kurt and said:

"Yeah, talking about homework. Hey Kurt, why don't we do homework together?" but his eyes were saying a entire different thing. Kurt, catching the hint, followed:

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll see you in your room in a few minutes" then they ran out of the room, leaving a grumpy Warbler, a confused Warbler, and an annoyed Warbler behind.

* * *

As promised, Kurt showed up at Blaine's room in 5 minutes. He was waiting for Blaine to open to door. He had brought his homework with him. Few seconds passed, the door was opened, leaving a very cute looking Blaine in sight. Blaine, seeing Kurt had literally brought homework with him, pouted:

"You brought homework with you?"

"Well, you said it yourself that you want to study together so here I am." Kurt teased.

"I didn't mean it literally." the shorter boy whined. Kurt smiled. His boyfriend was too cute sometimes:

"So, are you gonna invite me in or are we gonna stand here, discussing why I brought books with me?"

Realizing that they were indeed standing in the hallway, Blaine looked a little sheepish:

"Oh, sorry. My bad. Come in"

After coming into the room, Blaine turned around to look at his boyfriend:

"Now what?"

Kurt pecked his boyfriend's lips:

"OK,we both have homework so we're gonna work together. Then when we finish, we can do whatever we want."

Blaine beamed at this.

"Really?"

Too cute.

"Really."

So, they sat down on Blaine's bed and began to do their homework. Luckily, they didn't have much homework so after 30 minutes, they finished it.

"Finally" Blaine said, then turned to Kurt with a mischievous smile planted on his face "Now, I remember you promised we would do whatever we want"

"And what is that?" Kurt asked innocently. Kurt loved when Blaine being bold.

"Well, this." then Blaine captured his boyfriend's lips for a heated kiss. He nipped at Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. When Kurt finally granted that, he immediately thrust his tongue inside. He licked the roof of Kurt's mouth. The taste of Kurt made him moan. Kurt tasted sweet, like candy but mixed with a little mint. Then he crawled on top of Kurt.

Kurt was in heaven. The feeling of his tongue tangled with Blaine's was the most amazing feeling in the world. Yes, definitely love it when Blaine being bold. He loved the feeling of Blaine's weigh on him. And oh, he also loved Blaine nibbling his jaw. His chin. And now his neck. Blaine was so good that it made him wonder if Blaine had ever had boyfriends before. Yes, boyfriends. Plural. Because there was no way in hell for Blaine to be that good if he hadn't had any past boyfriends. And before he knew it, they were making out were panting and moaning. They were so lost in passion and pleasure that they didn't realize how loud they were being until they heard a yell _Would you two knock it off? I'm trying to study here!_ would they stop.

"I think... I think we should... cool off a bit." Blaine suggested, panting heavily.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea" Kurt agreed breathlessly. Then Blaine got off his boyfriend.

"So am I your first boyfriend, Blaine?" The chestnut hair boy asked curiously.

"Yes" the answered came instantly "Why?"

"It's just..." Kurt said, trying to find the right words "you're really good at the whole kissing thing and I just wondered that if you had... experience before."

Blaine blushed at his boyfriend's compliment:

"Trust me, you're the first boyfriend I've ever had. About the kissing thing, I just do what I think is right. It's like following some kind of instinct."

"Well, I hope you'll follow your instinct more frequently" Kurt teased. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer:

"Believe me, I intend to follow it much more frequent. Oh, and what are you doing tomorrow."

"Well, like I said before, I'm putting my plans in actions tomorrow." Kurt answered.

"Ah, the helping-Seb-to-get-into-Dom's-pants plan?" the shorter boy teased.

"Not exactly. More like helping-Seb-to-get-Dom's-attention plan."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Blaine asked again.

"Well, I'm gonna meet Dom tomorrow and give him a nudge." Kurt answered.

"Oh? Should I be worried?" Although Blaine used a teasing tone but there was a hint of seriousness in it.

"No, silly." Then silence fell between them. It was not uncomfortable or awkward though. They just simply holding each other, enjoying the silence. Kurt was the one to break the silence when he noticed the time:

"Oh, shoot. It's late. I've gotta go. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course". Then Kurt gave Blaine a sweet kiss then jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

**So what do you think? R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. Enjoy!. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_ Kurt knocked two times. He was waiting in front of Dom's room. It was a fine Friday's evening. A few seconds passed, the door was opened, leaving Dom in sight.

"Hi" Kurt greeted.

"Hi, Kurt. What's up?" Dom greeted back.

"Wow. Can't a student hang out with his former teacher?" The chestnut hair boy teased.

"Yes, of course. Oh, please come in"

Kurt stepped inside of the room. The first thing he noticed about it was the fact that it was really clean and neat, even more than his own room. He also notice about the bookshelf which was full of books.

"Please, have a seat" Dom said as he sat down on his bed. Kurt grabbed the chair near him and sat down.

"So, what was the reason you came to me for?" the handsome boy asked again.

"Well, I really need you to do me a big favor" Kurt answered honestly.

"What's that?" the other boy asked curiously.

"Remember you said that I could ask you anything about my powers?" When Dom nodded, he continued "Well, today, my Training Session's coach didn't teach us anything much. He basically told us to read everything in the book he had given us which I threw away a long time ago. And it was not that I don't like reading, it's just things in that book are really confusing. I just can't stand them. But you, in the other hand, make it really easy to understand. And I really want to win this competition. So, I come here to ask you to be my teacher again."

"So, basically, you're asking me to be your private tutor?" the other boy concluded.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded as he gave Dom his hopeful eyes. Dom looked like he was considering his options. After a few moments, he finally made up his mind:

"Alright"

Kurt squealed at the news. With Dom's helps, the chances of him being a champion would be higher. But suddenly he remembered the main reason of why he had come here in the first place.

Dom seemed to noticed that too:

"And the other reason is?"

"OK, I'm gonna be really blunt here. What do think about Sebastian?" Kurt asked,

Dom was taken back by the question. Of all the questions, he hadn't expected that:

"Um, what do you mean?"

Kurt rolled his eyes:

"I mean, do you think he's cute or handsome or you don't find him attractive at all?"

"I...I..." the other boy stuttered, a blush crept up his face. "Well, I do think Seb IS attractive."

"So why haven't you asked him out yet? I mean, that guy's crazy about you." Kurt looked at him like he was the most stupid person had ever lived on Earth.

"Really?" Dom asked incredulously. But that only earned him the same look."Well, I am aware that Seb is attracted to me. And I'm not saying the feeling isn't mutual. It's just that the things happened to me still make me a little hesitate to date other people."

"What happened to you?" That caught Kurt's curiosity. Seb had told him to ask Dom about his past but he had just forgotten about it.

"OK, here's the story of my life." Dom took in a deep breath then continued "The first thing you should know is that I'm not Thad's biological brother" the other boy's eyes widened at this "I was adopted by his parents. Before I the Stevens, I had lived on the street for the most of my life. Well, when I was 4, my father passed away. He was a really great guy" Dom smiled a little at the memory of his father "then a few months after my father's death, my mother instantly the next guy she landed her eyes on. He was horrible. He made me do all of the housework and hit me when I didn't obey him or when I was too slow" Kurt gasped "Slowly, my body was covered by bruises. But that was not the worst. The hitting, I could bear, but everything went to its broken point when he started to molest me, sexually. Have I mentioned he had a son? No? Okay, so he had a son. He and his father molested me to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from them, from those _devils_, so I ran. I was 7 at that time. And from that day, I had to live on the street. Believe me, living on the street was not easy at all. I was lucky that I could do pretty much everything back then so I didn't have to do illegal things. I tried to keep up with educations. And just like that, make a living at days, learning at nights until I turned 13. That was when I met the Stevens and they decided to adopt me. So that's all."

Kurt could hardly believe it. Dom said all those things so smoothly, like it didn't bother him in the slightest. He had an easy smile on his face the whole time, not a tear shredded, not a pained expression, not an angry look, just a smile.

"It didn't bother you that you are telling me all of this?"

"Well, it was hard at first." the other boy answered truthfully "But not anymore. I figured that the more I share my story with the others, the easier it will be. Anyway, although it was all in the past, I still have some issues."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at this "Like?"

"Well" Dom blushed madly "Well, I have some... intimate issue. That's the only thing prevent me from asking Seb out. He is very experience in this whole ... sex thing." Hearing the word "sex" caused the tip of Kurt's ear to redden "And you know, sex is a very important part of the relationship and I am just not sure I could satisfy him in that."

"So, in conclusion, you're being insecure." Kurt asked. The only answer he got was a nod. He sighed:

"I think you shouldn't worry about that. I mean you're a great guy, one of the greatest guy I've ever met. You're smart, handsome, sociable, friendly. But don't tell Blaine that I said that. All of those qualities make you the dream of many boys. If I didn't have my eyes on Blaine, I would definitely ask you out. And like I said, Seb is crazy about you. There is no way he would turn down a chance of dating you."

Dom smiled at his friend's reassurance

"Thanks. OK, I will ask him out the next time I see him." Kurt beamed at the news "And about the tutoring, when do you want to start?"

Kurt seemed to be calculating something:

"How about on Mondays and Fridays, after school and we can start next week? What do you think?"

"Yeah. That's a great idea" Dom agreed.

"OK" Kurt stood up "It's time for me to go. I'm having dinner with Blaine at some restaurant. A hot day! YAY!"

Dom smiled at his friend:

"OK, goodbye, Kurt"

"Bye"

* * *

**SO what do you think? R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you klainer4ever11. And I've decided to describe Kurt with chestnut hair and Sebastian with green eyes. I love all the reviews I have. It is such an honor that... OK, I'm ranting. But here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt had to say his weekend had been really boring. He had gone home, had had some bonding time with his family, his friends. Boring. He had yet told them about his powers but he intended to soon. And then, Monday had arrived. It had gone by pretty smoothly. Now, he was waiting for Dom to show up. They had agreed that his private lesson started at 6, after Warbler practice, at the backyard. Now it was 5:58. After 2 minutes, Dom showed up at the door with some bags.

"So, what am I gonna learn today?" Kurt asked excitedly, not bothering with greeting.

"Well, hello to you too." Dom said sarcastically "Today what you learn today has nothing to do with your powers so don't look too eager."

Kurt's face fell at the news "Then what are you teaching?"

"Well" the other boy said as he took some kind of equipments out of the bags. They looks like collars, only bigger with different sizes "from now on, we're gonna taking physical exercises. And we're gonna do it in traditional way." Then he walked toward Kurt "Now, pull up your pants."

Kurt did as he was told. Then Dom wrapped those equipments around his shins. "And now pull up your sleeves" Again Kurt did just that. Dom wrapped them around his wrists. "Now try moving a little" Moving? But his body had already felt so heavy. He tried a small movement but no use. His body felt like it was being pulled down. "Those equipments are made by lead. And each of them weighs at least 5 pounds. So you're gonna have a long way to go before you can move around easily with those."

"But why do I need to do this? I mean I want to be stronger. I want to become a champion" Kurt asked.

The other boy sighed:

"First of all, by doing these exercises, your stamina will be increased, which makes your energy pool increased. Secondly, you have to be able to avoid getting hit by your enemies before you can hit them. So, that's why we're doing this."

"But how am I gonna do this? I can't even move my feet." the chestnut hair boy whined.

"No. You don't have to practice with those on immediately. Your body has to adjust to its new condition first." then Dom took off those equipments "Now, go run around the yard. And don't stop until I say so."

"What? Do you know how large this yard is?" Kurt asked incredulously.

The other boy raised his eyebrow "And?" Kurt sighed in defeat. _What the hell have I assigned for_. Then he started to run. 5 minutes passed. 10. 15. 20 minutes had passed and Dom hadn't told him to stop. His face was full of sweat. He was panting harshly. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and not in a good way, His lungs were being tightened painfully. His legs were threatening to give out. His throat was burning as hell. He felt like he could drink a whole lake. Never in his life had he spent so much energy like this. Then the magical word rang up.

"STOP"

Kurt immediately collapsed on the ground. He was trying so hard to catch his breath. He was sure he couldn't make any coherent words right now. Then a bottle of water appeared in front of his eyes.

"Here drink this. And get some rest" Dom said. Kurt quickly grabbed it and drank it like his life depended on it. Literally, his life depended on that bottle. He was afraid if he didn't drink fast, he would die instantly. He knew he was being a little dramatic but who cares? He was the one who had to run for 20 minutes around a huge yard.

"OK, I think we're done for today" Kurt was so grateful when he heard that "The competition was the day after tomorrow so I don't want you to work so hard. But you need to push yourself a little harder. You need to have a standard. Like you need to finish 2 laps each day. And when you've reached that, make another one. That way, you can push your boundary until it reaches its limit. Remember that. And until you reach my standard, you still have to do physical exercises everyday. "

"So, have you Seb?" Dom asked, changing teacher mode into friend mode.

"No, why?"

"Nothing" He said in nonchalant tone "Just prepare for an earful of squeals"

Kurt's widened eyes at this "Wait, you mean...?" The other boy broke into a smile

"Yes!"

Kurt squealed happily, bouncing in his seat.

"Oh my god!"

"See? If your reaction is like this, imagine what his would be like when he shares the news with you?" Dom said in a knowing voice.

Kurt punched his arm lightly and demanded:

"Shut up, now tell me how that happened."

"Well" Dom began

* * *

_"Hey Seb, wait up!" Dom called out, running towards the green eyes boy. The latter turned around and broke into a smile as soon as he saw Dom._

_"Hi, Dom. What's up?" Seb said._

_"Hi. Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dom asked, scratching his head. He was feeling a little self-conscious. Urgh, Kurt had better be right or I will kill him the next time I saw him._

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"Um, the thing is " Urgh, why couldn't he just spill it out. They were just words. And he was really good with words. So what was the difference. Oh that's right. He was risking the chance of being rejected or humiliated by asking Seb out " I was just... wondering if..." His heart was beating loud in his chest. Little did him know, so was Seb's._

_"What?" Seb asked again._

_OK. Let's get this over with "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometimes?"_

_The other boy just stood there. His face was blank. Oh dear. He's gonna reject me. Kurt's so dead. "Oh, I get it. I guess I just misread the signs." Just when Dom was about to leave, Seb's voice stopped him_

_"Wait, I didn't mean it like that." Dom turned to face the other boy "I was a little stunned. But yes, I would like to go out with you." _

_Waves of relief and happiness hit Dom like a ton of bricks. "OK then, I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow so be prepared" then he walked away but he could still hear a loud "YESSSS" behind him._

* * *

"That's it?" Kurt asked, disappointment in his voice

"What do you mean "That's it"?". Did you think that I would ask him with a bouquet of flowers in my hand and singing in the background?" Dom asked incredulously. His question only met with a silence. "Oh my god, you did!"

The chestnut hair boy protested:

"Well you struck me as a romantic type so that idea just came through my mind."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I was too nervous to even think about romance."

"OK, change the subject" Kurt said "Have you heard from Jack. That guy just disappeared and no one has ever heard of him ever since."

"That's a little suspicious" Dom answered "But I'll look into it."

"Great!" The chestnut hair boy nodded "OK now, I really need a good shower or I'll die from the stink smell right now"

Dom shook his head fondly at his friend's dramatic tone but got up and walked with him back to his room anyway.

* * *

Kurt now was sitting in his room, doing his homework. After he had stepped into his room, he immediately jumped into the shower. Then he had had dinner. God, he had felt like he could eat a horse at that moment. But anyway, he was working on his Calculus homework when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw it was Blaine

_Hey where did you disappear to? I miss you. :(( - B_

_Sorry, honey. I just had to do some personal stuffs - K_ Well, it was not completely lying. He just wasn't specifying what kind of personal stuff. It was not that he didn't want Blaine to know what he had been doing. He just wanted it to be a surprised, to show Blaine that he was not a weak guy. He didn't know why but he just needed to do so.

_Well, are you free tomorrow? - B_

_Yes, why? - K_

_So you can hang out with me and the gang. I haven't kissed you since Friday :(( -B_

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's adorableness.

_Sure, silly - K_

_YAY! OK. See you tomorrow. Goodnight - B_

_Goodnight - K_

Kurt smiled to his phone as it went black. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again.

* * *

**So, what do you think? R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**My busy life starts from now so the update will be slowed down a little. But whatever. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I own all of the OC.**

* * *

Tuesday had gone by rather smoothly. Everything was like the usual. Kurt had met Seb in the morning. As expected, the boy had squealed until Kurt had gone deaf. But beside from that, everything had been good. Now, Kurt was sitting on the couch with Blaine in the Common room, hanging out with the gang, except for Jack. Kurt still didn't know why the boy hadn't returned. But anyway, Jordan was ranting about the dinosaurs he had read about. Kurt just couldn't really bring himself to care about that. Everyone in the room seemed to think the exact same thing.

Oh, great. A dinosaur story. Seb thought sarcastically When can those become extinct?

_Just kill me now_ Thad and Dom groaned inwardly.

Blaine was thinking about the entire different thing_ I wonder what Kurt would look like when he's naked. I bet his skin is very soft. Then I can run my hands on his skin and ..._

Finally, Jeff had had enough:

"OK, that's enough." he snapped "We get it. You like dinosaurs. Just stop now. I can't even give a damn about the animals which were now rotting in hell for over millions years."

Everybody in the room looked at him with wide eyes. Silence filled the room. The blond boy took a few breath to calm down then said:

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that I've had a very bad day."

"What's wrong?" Wes asked.

"Well today, I woke up late. Then my History teacher gave me many ridiculous questions just for my lateness. After that, I had a face to face with Jonathan's ego. God. I really hate that boy. I just want to strangle him with my bare hands then hide the body so it will never be found." His friends nodded at the last part. Jonathan was an A-class ass.

"So, you're feeling better now?" This time was David's turn to ask.

"Well" Jeff shrugged "I feel a little better right now. I just don't want to hear about any of dinosaur crap anymore."

Suddenly, the door was opened and Jack walked slowly into the room. He walked slowly towards the gang and gave them a nervous smile:

"Hi, guys"

Everyone in the room was stunned. Nick was the one to recover first.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

Taken back by the boy's yell, it took Jack a moment to answer:

"Geez, I didn't expect that at all. But I thought I had told you that. I was back to my hometown to take care of my sick grandmother," Although his tone was nonchalant, there was still a hint of nervousness behind it. Jordan was the next one to continue to assault.

"You're lying. I talked to your grandmother and she didn't sound sick at all. So tell us the truth, Jack. Where were you been?"

Jack now looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, I...I..." he stuttered, trying to think about a lie. Then suddenly, his face consorted in anger and he snapped:

"But it's not like it's any of you's business. I just needed to get away, that's all. I don't have to explain or report to you about what I do or where I am."

Dom cut in softly:

"We're not saying you have to. It's just that you lying to us made us worried. If you don't want us to think about what you do, then don't tell us but don't lie to us either."

"Sorry" the brown hair boy apologized.

"We're sorry too" the rest of the boy said in chorus. Then Wes yelled "GROUP HUG". They all laughed but did it anyway. When they broke the hug, Kurt exclaimed as he looked at his watch. It was pointing at 6 o'clock.

"Shoot. I've gotta go" then he turned to Blaine "Hey, honey, you can come to my room. But only AFTER you've finished your homework, OK?" the shorter boy pouted a little at this but nodded in agreement. Then Kurt pulled him up to give him a sweet kiss before running out of the room.

* * *

Kurt was now standing in the schoolyard, preparing for his running exercise. He had decided he would try to run 2 laps around the yard. But it seemed like a really hard thing to do. Then he ran. When he finished the first lap, he felt like his body was on fire. His face was full of sweat. Then the second lap began. Unfortunately, he just could reach half of the yard. Well, it was something he definitely had to work for. But something told him that it was gonna really long.

* * *

After returning from his running exercise, he immediately took a shower. Then he started doing his homework. Around 8, there was a knock on his door. The door was opened and Blaine revealed himself. He greeted Kurt then sat on the bed, opened his arms, inviting his boyfriend for a hug. Kurt stood up and sat on his boyfriend's lap, giving him a sweet kiss. After a few minutes, they finally broke for air. Kurt then nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck.

"So, have you prepared anything for the competition tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I have. Or at least I think so," was Kurt's answered.

The shorter boy's face consorted in confusion "You think so?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, I haven't really developed anything yet."

"Ah ha. I have already learned one new skill. So I'm one step ahead of you." Blaine teased.

"Aw, you big meanie. Now, I feel like I'm such a loser." The chestnut hair boy sighed dramatically.

Then suddenly Blaine's face became serious "You're everything but a loser, Kurt. Remember that." then he pulled his boyfriend into a heated kiss. He slowly moved to lie on top of Kurt. Then he snaked his hand under his boyfriend's shirt and started roaming the naked had never made out like this. But Kurt liked the change. Suddenly, Kurt felt his private part came to life. Blaine's seemed like that too because he accidentally ground his hips and Kurt could feel it through the shorter boy's jeans. And of course, this caused a delicious friction. Kurt moaned out loud

"Oh my god... Blaine..."

Blaine's eyes darkened at the sensation. He continued ground his hips, trying to create as much friction as possible. They were both moaning loudly. Blaine had never been like this. Blaine seemed a little bold when it came to this kind of thing but never this bold. Kurt knew they were moving a little too fast but Kurt couldn't care less. Actually, Kurt loved it. Kurt loved when Blaine ground his hips into his. Kurt loved the pleasure Blaine created. Kurt also loved the fact that it was Kurt who brought Blaine the pleasure, that it was Kurt's name which fell out of Blaine's mouth every time he moaned. He knew he was being possessive but he couldn't stop it. Then the chestnut hair boy could feel he was gonna come and he voiced it out loud:

"Blaine... I am gonna... gonna..."

His boyfriend nodded in acknowledgement but continued nonetheless. Seconds later, Kurt came in pants. Blaine soon followed. They were both panting harshly, trying to regain their breaths.

"That was...wow" was the only thing Kurt managed to say.

Blaine smiled in return:

"Yeah, it was" then he suddenly looked worried "But are you OK with it? I know we're moving a little too fast and I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you into something that you are not ready for and ..."

Kurt put his finger on his boyfriend's lips to silence him:

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, it was wow. That means I loved it. And it was a little unexpected but not in a bad way. I'm comfortable with the way things are progressing. When I'm not ready for something, I'll tell you, alright?"

Blaine only nodded. Then Kurt pushed his boyfriend away to stand up then groaned:

"Uh, I have to change the pants. I'm feeling less than comfortable." Oh. Blaine was feeling it too. Then Kurt turned to face him "Hey, why don't you stay at my room tonight?"

"We're gonna get in troubles for that." Blaine said worriedly.

"Don't worry" Kurt reassured his boyfriend "I have Wes covered that for us. And besides, if you go back to your room early, no one will notice."

The shorter boy seemed to be considering his options. After a while, he finally answered:

"OK"

Then they went into the bathroom in turns to change. Blaine of course borrowed one of Kurt's pants so it was a little long for him. They chatted for a while then went to sleep. We are talking about Blaine so of course he would cuddle with his boyfriend with him being the big spoon. Because all of the energy he had spent, Kurt fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. Blaine soon let the sleep take over him.

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

The second competition. Although he had won the first one, he was still nervous about the second. Sixteen contestants. One way or another, Kurt always ended up in the last to expected, Blaine, Seb, David, Jeff, Nick, Wes had won easily. Anyway, his competitor was Daniel. He was tall, taller than Kurt a few inches. He had long black hair. He was also the owner of Air Controlling. Now they were standing on the stage, preparing themselves. Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Alright boys" their teacher called out "Let's start!"

Daniel was the one to make the first move. The air around him seemed to move into a ball in front of him. The ball looked slightly blue. The ball slowly turned into a knife. Then suddenly the it moved towards Kurt but he managed to dodge it. Despite that, it still cut him a little in his left cheek. It moved so damn fast.

"That skill was called Air Knife" Daniel explained "Many molecules of air is compressed into the ball. I can easily control it with my power and reshape it into a knife. The air is a lot lighter than other elements so it can move about 10 times faster. With the right amount of speed, cutting through things will become a lot easier. So you can see, I have the advantage of the speed in this competition."

_Damn. He is right_ Kurt thought._ I can't come near him so I can't use Illusion. The only option I have is attacking from the far. Alright, let's try this then._ Then again, the long hair boy used the Air Knife again. This time, Kurt was prepared. He also focused his energy to create a fire ball in his hand. He threw it as soon as the knife moved. When the fire ball met the knife, the fire seemed to burn brighter. Then the mix moved toward him again, but this time slower. So he dodged it without getting hurt._ Huh, Pyro is out. There is only Summoning and Gravity Controlling left. What if..._ Suddenly Kurt remember what Dom had explained. _Huh, that's a plan then. Hopefully, it will work._ Then he put his plan into actions. He put his hands on the ground and concentrated. Release. Then a three-headed-dog appeared. Fortunately, this time it wasn't so big. After that, he commanded it to run to Daniel's behind. Then they attacked the boy simultaneously.

"So that is your plan then? Attack me from both sides?" the long hair boy asked incredulously "Unfortunately, it is an expected move. Therefore, it's useless." then he turned to his left then said "Air technique: Multiple Air Knives"

Then from both of his left and right, many air balls appeared. As the Air Knife, they turned into knives and shot towards the animal and the chestnut hair boy. The scope of damage was very wide. With that, getting hurt was inevitable. This time, Kurt only could dodge almost of the knives. Two of them cut through his arms. The dog of course was destroyed.

_The Summoning is out of the question. I only have Gravity Controlling. But as far as I can tell, I can only use it on things. I don't know if it can affect energy_ Kurt thought inside_ But I have nothing to lose so why don't give it a try?_

"You don't stand a chance against me in this round, Kurt" Daniel was smiling triumphantly "The finish move for you: Multiple Air Knives"

Multiple knives flew through the air. Kurt looked into his opponent eyes and said determinedly "Don't be so sure" then he used his final option. He closed his eyes, raised his hand to the knives and released his energy to deflect them. _This is it. I put all of my luck in this_.

"Impossible!" Kurt opened his eyes when he heard a yell and saw that the knives was flying towards other directions. Succeeded. He had succeeded. Taking the opportunity, Kurt ran to his opponent. Thanks to Dom's little training, his speed was improved a bit. Daniel was using his skills frantically but Kurt deflected them all in one move. When he reached his destination, he thew a punch at the long hair boy. The long hair boy flew across the room. Daniel looked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Game over" Kurt said slowly. Then the image of many hands from the underground appeared. They were trying to pulled Daniel down. Daniel, who now was drowning in fear, screamed loudly "No, get away from me. I surrender. I surrender." The image disappeared. Daniel now was curling up in a ball, shaking badly. The result was clear. The second round, the winner: Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt was now walking towards his room to take a shower. He was stopped in his track by Dom calling his name

"Hey wait up, Kurt."

When Dom caught up with him, he said:

"That was so fantastic, Kurt. But it was a little rough, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Kurt agreed "I didn't expect it to be so hard. I almost gave up in the end."

"I'm so glad that you didn't." A moment passed "OK, I want to talk to you about something."

This caught Kurt's interest "What it it?"

"Well" Dom began "Because I saw it was a little hard for you. And this was only the second competition. So I want to suggest that we should practice everyday. With that, I can teach you everything you need to know. What do you think?"

Kurt thought about it a little. After a few minutes, he said:

"That's a good idea. But I want to add Blaine into our practice. Because after all, he's my boyfriend. And I want him to get stronger too. And I don't want him to get suspicious due to the fact that I have to go at 5:00 everyday."

The other boy nodded at this:

"I have no oppose. If Blaine and you get into the final, it will be interesting to watch two boyfriends fighting each other. "

Kurt seemed to not mind about the boyfriends fighting part "Great! Now I need to take a shower"

* * *

Finished taking a shower, he went to Blaine's room. After a few knocks, Blaine appeared.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine greeted, surprised but he was having a smile on his face.

"Hi" Kurt greeted back "I just want to come by and tell you something. The thing is, I want you to join me in a private lesson,"

"Private lesson? With who?" confusion clouded in the shorter boy's voice.

"With Dom. He seems to know an awful lot about powers so I asked him to tutor me because I honestly couldn't understand what said. Now I want you to take a lesson with me too."

Blaine was stunned "I... I don't know what to say."

"Say "I would love to"" Kurt said, giving his boyfriend his pleading eyes.

The shorter boy laughed "Alright. I would love to"

Kurt beamed at this. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, jumping up and down.

"YAYYYYYYYYYY"

Just like that. Their adventure would begin.

* * *

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK. Here's chapter 18. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (Sadly)**

* * *

Since Blaine had agreed to train with him, Kurt found himself looking forward to the private lesson. It's not that he hadn't before, but the eagerness was doubled now. He had told his boyfriend about the time, place the lesson took. So, at the moment, they were standing on the schoolyard, waiting for Dom to appeared. A minute later, the said boy came into the views, this time not carrying any bags like in the previous lesson.

"Hi guys."

"Hello" they greeted back in chorus.

"So. first of all, welcome Blaine to join us in the lesson." the handsome boy said with a smile "Now, we have a little changing. Instead of practicing in the schoolyard, we will do it at the gym." At the two boys' questioning looks, he continued "It seemed like the yard is a little too large for you, and the gym was big enough so I think we should move the practice into it."

"OK" Kurt nodded in agreement "That sounds fair." Then he turned to his boyfriend "What do you think, honey?"

The shorter boy shrugged "Well, that's alright. I don't mind"

After a few minutes, they reached the gym. The room looked the same except for some bags of equipments lying around.

"OK, let's get this started" Dom began "Blaine. Have you done any excercises or played any sports before?"

"I played some football 2 years ago" the shorter boy answered.

Dom nodded at the information "Well, that's good. It seems like you have a great credit. Alright, now, let's see if you and Kurt can run 10 rounds around this room" Just when they began to run, he pulled out a stopwatch from one of the bag and continued "In 15 minutes"

Kurt and Blaine looked a little startled at this but ran anyway. They tried to run as fast as they could but still couldn't make it. They could only make it 6 rounds. Resting to catch their breath. well Kurt more than Blaine, they saw their teacher coming towards them:

"OK, when you finish resting, I want you to run again. You need to push yourself more. A lot more. If you fail, do it again. And again. And again. Until you can reach your goal" His voice was deadly serious and stern "That's lesson number one"

"But we're trying our best. But it's impossible." Kurt protested.

"No" the handsome boy said "It's only impossible when you give up, when you think it's impossible."

When the boyfriends didn't say anything, he continued "Now finish?" they nodded "Great, now, let's see if you can do better than before."

Kurt and Blaine managed to run 7 rounds this time. Their were screaming at them to stop. When they have their seconds rest, Dom approached them again:

"Well, I think that's all for today." his students sighed in relief "Now, class's dismissesd. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Wow, is he always that strict?" Blaine asked when they were in the hall.

"No" Kurt answered "This is the first time I've seen him so... serious. I wonder what's up with him."

"Well, maybe he just wants us to get better." the shorter offered an explaination.

"Maybe" Kurt said "But anyway, how are you feeling after all of those running?"

"A little sore because I haven't worked that hard for 2 almost years but it'll pass,"

"Good" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend "Well this is my room. Bye Blaine" but not before he gave Blaine a sweet kiss.

"Bye" Blaine bidded back.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was knocking on Sebastian's door. He opened it and Dom stepped into his view.

"Hi" Sebastian was quite surprised but it was definitely a good surprise.

"Hello to you too." Dom greeted back then pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. God, Sebastian could still not believe the wonderful figure standing in front of him was his boyfriend. And he was such a good kisser.

After a few minutes, the kiss broke. "So what are you doing here?"

The answered the green eyes boy got was a flirtatious smile

"What? Am I not allowed to pay my boyfriend visit afterschool?"

Sebastian smacked lightly on the handsome boy's arm:

"Don't be silly" Suddenly realizing they were still standing in the hallway, he hurriedly said "Oh, come on in"

Sebastian's room was the size of single room. It was slightly small with plainly white walls. There was a bed on the left side of the door. A small desk stood right beside it and above the desk there was a small bookself full of books. A medium sized closet was on the other side of the room. For a boy, the room was quite neat.

They approached the bed. When they sat down, Dom immediately pulled his boyfriends his laps and nuzzled into his neck.

"OK" Sebastian giggled "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

Dom mumbled into his neck "Well, I missed you and I wanted to see you. So here I am"

Sebastian turned around to face the other boy "Aww. That is so sweet!" and he gave his boyfiend a sweet kiss. Then a comfortable silence fell between them. Dom was the first one to broke the silence:

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" The green eyes boy answered.

"Will you be mad at me if I do something you won't like but it's necessary?"

Sebastian's face was immediately full of worry "Like?"

The handsome boy was hesitated at first but then said:

"Like when I know a really big secret but I didn't tell anyone about it. And then I have to do something that you won't like but it is necessary. And when people find out, it's too late to fix the problem. It's going to cause people harm. Not life or dead harm but still harm. Will you be mad at me for that?"

"Well" Sebastian considered his words carefully "In that case, I might mad at you at first. But because it's absolutely necessary, then I guess I will forgive you afterwards. But where do all of this come from?"

His boyfriend looked a guilty for a second but the expression disappeared as soon as they came.

"Nothing. Just a thought"

Sebastian wanted to ask more but decided to let it slide "Alright" His face suddenly turned into a sly look "You know, I'm free right now" as he played with his boyfriend's blazer. Then he moved forward and gave his boyfriend a kiss which he conveyed his thoughts into.

"Oh" Dom said after the kiss broke "And what do you like to do in your free time?" he asked flirtatiously.

"This" Sebastian growled as he pulled the handsome boy into a heated kiss and they began their make out session.

* * *

Jordan was walking down the hall. When he turned to look through the window, he saw Colin. He was kicking a tree on the schoolyard. He seemed like he was there for a while. Sweats were covering all over his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue pair of shorts. They looked a little old. He guess that the boy didn't want to ruin his clothes while doing exercises. Jordan hadn't paid much attention to the boy before. Hell, he only knew his name because he was in his History class. But when he really looked at him, Jordan had to admit the boy was good-looking. He was slightly tall, maybe around his height. He had dark short hair. His skin was a little pale, not like his. His skin was tanned due to the fact he had gone to the beach every summer. He only couldn't see what colors his eyes were. He looked like he was kicking the tree like it was his nemesis. He only stood there for a minute before walking away.

* * *

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay. The work was falling off my head. But whatever. Chapter 19 is finally here.!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

For over a week, Kurt and Blaine had practiced everyday. The more they did, the more time they shorten. And by the time Tuesday came, they had reached Dom's standard.

"Wow. Congratulation." Dom said "So how do you feel about all of this practicing?"

"It was very heavy" Kurt answered honestly.

"But we feel a lot stronger" Blaine continued.

Dom nodded "True. But again, I'm glad you finally made it." then he turned around to grabbed the equipments he had brought with. They looked like collars and belts.

"These are weights. They are 10 pounds each" he explained when he met their confused expression "From now on, you'll practice with these on entire time. And the standard was the same: 15 rounds in 10 minutes." When the answered he got was bewildered looked, he hurriedly added "I know it sounds very hard but.."

"Hard? That's more like impossible!" Kurt exclaimed. His boyfriend nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"It's only impossible when you think you can't conquer it." Dom said, trying to encourage the boys.

"But..." As Kurt tried to protested, Dom cut him off "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. And by the time, you finish this training, you'll think differently."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. After a few minutes, Blaine finally broke the eye contact and said "Alright, let's do this."

Then Dom began to put the weights on them. The ones looked like collar were wrapped around their ankles and their wrists. The ones looked like belt were wrapped around their waist.

"Finish" then the handsome boy admired his doing "OK, now try to move."

Kurt did first, but all he could hardly made one move. He felt like the gravity was trying to pull him down, preventing him from going anywhere. After 5 steps, he was already breathing hard. He turned around to see his boyfriend doing the same.

OK. This was gonna be hell for them.

* * *

Jordan was going to his room when he suddenly looked out of the window of the hall. There Colin was. For over the week, he had seen him there everyday, doing the same things everytime: doing push-up, tree kicking, tree punching and even jumping rope. Jordan couldn't help but admire his perseverance. But at the same time, he had been wondering about the purpose of all of these exercise. At first, he had thought it was for his health, but now he was not so sure. Even though he was not the sharpest tool in the box, he could see that the kid was doing it to prepare to fight someone. But who? And more importantly, why? These questions still hadn't had the answers.

* * *

Wednesday finally arrived. Today was the third competition. He was standing in the gym, leaning on Blaine while they chatted with their friends. A whistle rang through the room.

"Attention class" boomed "I know you all have been waiting for the competition. And I'm really sorry to say the third competition has to be put off for some reasons" the students protested loudly "I know what a great disappointment it is but we have to wait until the next Wednesday" cut them off.

Although there were still some murmurs, but it seemed like the students was satisfied with the imformation.

"OK, now we will continue the class"

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Kurt asked Dom after he had told him about the event of the previous day.

"Well, I know what that you were excited to show off your new improvement but ..." Dom answered.

"It's not that" the chestnut hair boy huffed "I mean do you know the reasons they had to call off the competition?"

Dom tapped his chin with his finger for a while then said:

"I don't know but it must be something important". Kurt nodded his head in agreement "But who cares? Maybe the least we know, the better. Now, I want to discuss with you about something ..."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Dean's office._

"Is is done?" the Dean asked worriedly. The figure in front of him only nodded. "I don't think the Seal can hold on any longer."

"Don't you think I know that?" The figure snapped "I just want this to be over as much as you do" Then the figure seemed to realize something "But maybe I can push this a little bit."

"Really?" the Dean asked hopefully. Maybe, he could put an end to this soon.

"Yes" the figure assured "Now, it seems like there's nothing left for me to do here. I'll see you later"

The Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. Every time the figure was in the room, he felt like he had to held his breath or anything bad would happen. He knew he was quite powerful but the figure wasn't something that you want to provoke.

"I hope this will end as planned" he thought to himself.

Little did he knew, the fate had chose another ending to the plan.

* * *

Kurt was walking down the corridor. After discussing the problem with Dom, he had decided to go back to the room. However, he was stopped in his track by Dom's voice calling out for him:

"Hey, Kurt. Wait up?"

He turned around to see the boy "What is this?"

"Hey. What is this?"

Dom gave him a smile but Kurt sensed there was something wrong with it. It wasn't the usual bright smile "I just want to talk to you about the private lesson." He said as he put his hand over the chestnut hair boy's shoulders.

"Oh?" Kurt was confused "But we just talked about it?"

Dom looked surprised for a moment but his face quickly turned back to neutral look. "Alright. In that case, I need to ask you something?"

"About?" Kurt asked.

"Having sex with Sebastian." the handsome boy answered bluntly with his arm still over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt was taken back by the bluntness. Dom was always so sensitive about that. And he had called his boyfriend Sebastian, not Seb."Do you think I should do it? Do you think I should let him fuck me?"

OK, Dom was acting super strange. Trying to hide his newly discovery, Kurt answered:

"No, I don't think you should. I think you should do it when you feel ready"

"Alright" Seeming satisfied with the answer, the handsome boy let his arm fall off Kurt shoulder and turned around to leave without any goodbyes. Something was seriously wrong. And Kurt was determined to find out what.

* * *

**OK, so who do you think the figure is? R&R **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright! Finish! Here is chapter 20. I know it's a little short but I have put a lot of effort in this. So enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey, Dom, wait up!" Kurt called out as he was walking down Dalton's hall. He was met with a questioning look from the boy he was looking for.

"Oh, hey, Kurt. What's up?" Dom greeted, smiling at him warmly.

"Hey. I need to ask you about something." Kurt said. He had kept thinking about what could be wrong with Dom. There were only two things had came up to him.

"OK, fire away" Dom replied.

"Alright. Do you have... you know... twins or something.?" Kurt began his interrogation.

"No?" the handsome boy looked at him funnily.

"So, do you have... multiple personality disorder?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Surely, the question made the other boy feel offended. He gasped : "HELL NO! Why would you ask me that?"

This time, the chestnut hair boy looked sheepish:

"Well, you were acting really strange yesterday. So I thought ..."

Dom' raised his eyebrow "I didn't know discussing about lesson with you is counted for acting strange."

"No" Kurt said quickly "It's after."

"After?" Confusion was clearly showing on the other boy's face "I didn't talk to you after out little talk."

"Yes you did" Kurt confidently stated "You even asked me about... intimating with Seb"

"I did?" his only answer was a glare from Kurt "Then why I don't remember anything about it?"

The chestnut hair boy shrugged "I figured maybe you have a multiple personality disorder or a twin ?"

"I don't have a twin, not that I know of, and I definitely don't have a multiple personality disorder." Dom said.

"Huh" Such a mystery "Then who did I talk with. And more importantly, why did they ask me about having sex with Seb if it wasn't you?"

For a moment, Kurt saw something flicker in Dom's eyes like the boy knew something that he didn't but it was gone as soon as it came:

"Huh. such a mystery. But I'll see what I can do." then he took out a square technology in his pocket and put it into Kurt's hand. It was small, just a little bigger than the size of a coin. It was covered by blue and red, blue on the front, the rest was red and there were some buttons on the both sides "Here, take this. This is a recorder. If I ever do something strange again, record it. You just have to touch the button on the blue side to activate it and push the button on the red side when you're done."

Kurt took it then nodded to show that he got it. Then he put it into his own pocket. "Alright"

"Cool. Now I'll see you later. Bye bye."

Before Kurt got the chance to say goodbye, the other boy had already gone.

* * *

Somewhere in Dalton...

A figure was standing in front of a big gate. The gate was made of brown wood, but had slightly turned into black due to time. It was high, about 5 meters , and the width was at least 6 meters. There were blue stones around it. If someone from the outside looked at it, they could easily mistaken it with a house. A picture of a stake with a snake around it traced along the door's hinge. At the middle of the door, there was another picture. This time, it was a face of a devil. It was split into two color: black and white. Each half had a horn. The devil had two sharp red eyes that could easily send creep through someone's spine when they looked directly at it. On the white half, the devil was showing a menace smile. The other half, its mouth was twitching down, made it look like it was mourning something. When you saw it close enough, you could see that there were words circling around the picture, but were faded through time.

The figure slowly approached the door but stopped when it was only centimeters away. The figure just stood there for a while, like it was sensing something, or waiting for something. Then finally, it said:

"Everything is set in motion. Don't worry, you don't have to wait much longer." then it turned around and leave, A loud roar followed behind.

* * *

Jordan was walking in the cafeteria when he saw Colin. The boy seemed like such a loner, always sitting by himself. The he decided to approach to boy.

"Hey" he greeted. The other boy looked startled, then shocked.

"Um, h..hi" the boy stammered.

"So, how are you doing" Jordan asked, attempting to make a conversation.

"Fine" Colin said. Then an awkward silence between them. Finally, Jordan broke the silence:

"Look, for the past few days, I have seen you out there in the schoolyard. Can I ask you what you work so hard for?"

The other boy hesitated at first but then decided to fire away:

"I want to take part in a competition in Dalton next year." Although the information was vague, Jordan could still clearly see what the boy was talking about. After all, there was only one competition.

"Ah. So do you like... have powers or abilities?"

"No" Colin answered.

"Then how come you want to join in that competition?" Jordan asked incredulously.

"I just want to prove something to someone" came an answered. The other boy's face looked uncomfortable. So Jordan let it slide:

"Alright. I have to go now. I'll see you later then."

* * *

Kurt now was in Blaine's room, cuddling his boyfriend. They had just finished their make out session. They were lying in comfortable silence. Suddenly. Blaine spoke up:

"You know, I really hope you could win this competition."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend:

"Why?"

Blaine looke like he was carefully choosing the right words:

"Well, because you are my boyfriend" he looked at Kurt with a sweet smile "and I can't really shake off the feeling that you somehow need to win"

"OK" was Kurt's only answer. Everything was so mysterious right now. The competition was put off for an unknown reason. Dom was acting strangely. Blaine was thinking he needed to win the competition but didn't know why. Kurt desperately wanted to ripped off the curtain that was covering all of the secret but where did he begin?

* * *

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all of your reviews. They really inspire me to write more. So, here's chapter 21. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Wednesday finally dragged by. Kurt had been waiting for it for days. He and Blaine still trained everyday. By now, they had managed to run one round with the weights on them without any fuss. He was really happy with the result.

Now, he was waiting for the competition to start. Truthfully, he was a little nervous. He didn't want to face with any of his friends. They seemed really strong and know what they were doing. Him? Not so much. But then he reminded himself that he had won 2 rounds in a row. There were no reasons for him to be nervous. Kurt was pulled out of his thought by the voice of Mr. Venix:

"Alright. Before the competition is about the start, there is some adjust. We've decided that to replace one contestant: Nick Duval" The students in the room murmured, some in questions, some in protesting "We've seen that has reached our standards, so there is no need for him to continue. There is a request to join the competition, a really special one. So I've asked for his approval and he has said yes." The room was in silence "OK, now, the student who will replace is Colin Moore." he said as he pointed his hand at a slightly tall boy with dark hair.

Everyone in the room looked at the boy with widened eyes. Eventually, someone broke the silence:

"Wait a minutes. How can he do this? He doesn't have any powers"

Before said, Colin interrupted, determination laced in his voice:

"Yes, I've noticed that. But I still want to participate in this. And for my reasons, it's private."

Everybody seemed stunned. After a while, their teacher spoke up

"Alight everyone, here is the list of the contestants: Jeff Sterling, David Thompson, Wesley Montgomery, Collin Moore, Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smyth, Jonathan Gilbert, Kurt Hummel."

Then he clasped his hands :

"Alright. Let's get this started. First match: Kurt and Sebastian Smyth."

Kurt's body stiffen. Not only he had to fight with friend, but Seb nonetheless. From what he had gathered, Seb was an incredibly strong. His power was Crystallisation, which meant he could turn anything into crystal. And he was more experienced in battle than Kurt. Kurt sighed. This was gonna be a long fight.

Kurt soon realized that when he faced with Seb, he became less nervous. Seb's eyes were showing his confidence and determination but Kurt felt like they were his own too. He could feel the air in the room slowly became thicker as the tension rose.

"Boys. Let's start" their teacher said.

Kurt was the one to make the first move, to get an upper hand. He wondered about the range of Seb's power was. Could he turned everything into crystal or were there any exception? He decided to start with melee combat. He put his hand on the ground then released his energy:

"Summoning Technique"

A tiger appeared. He quickly controlled it to attack Seb from the back side.

"Aw, not fair. Two against one" Seb whined mockingly. Then a grin crept up his face "But to beat me, you'll have to do better than that" Then he clapped his hands together "Crystal Technique: Crystal Rain"

There were suddenly some movement around Seb. Then Kurt realized that the air was being crystallized into small crystals with sharp edges. Then they flew towards the tiger and killed it instantly. Wow. Seb was a really tough opponent. It seemed like he could even use natural elements around him as weapons. Well, to defeat him, Kurt had to be unexpected.

"That's easy." Seb said, smiling.

"Well, let's see what I can do." Kurt answered with a smile of his own. Then he pooled his energy into his mouth. Fire!

"Fire Technique: Grand Fireball"

* * *

_"So, what do you want to discuss?" Kurt asked._

_"Well, it seems to me that you and Blaine are doing quite a good job at the physical improvement" Dom said._

_"I sense that there is a "but"" Kurt hinted._

_"Of course, but in order to win this competition, you'll have to develop your skills. You'll have to train yourself a special one that can catch your opponents by surprise." the other boy finished._

_"OK, I get what you're saying. But how can I do that?" Kurt asked once again._

_"Let's see. To surprise your opponents, the time factor is the most important thing. The faster you could strike, the quicker you could get an advantage. And I'll let you in a secret. The way you release the energy just can't be ignored, either. You see, the energy mostly comes from you heart and brain. It's a common knowledge that you'll have to release it through your hand. But if you can shorten the way, your attack will be much more effective. "_

_"But again, how?"_

_"It's up to you" the handsome boy said "I just can't teach you everything. Sometimes, you will have to find out yourself"_

_"Well, that's so resourceful of you" the chestnut hair boy huffed. The other boy just smiled "Alright, I will talk to Blaine about this"_

* * *

A big fireball moved towards Seb with a great speed. This new technique, as expected, caught him by surprise. Unfortunately, Seb managed to avoid it just in time so it only hit him a little bit in his arm.

"Oh my god. Where did you learn that?" bewilderment was clearly in Seb's eyes. Kurt smirked in return.

"Well, I just can't resist the urge to make it hard for you."

"What ever it was, I'm impressed" the green eyes boy nodded "But, the battle has just begun. Crystal Technique: Crystal Daggers"

Like before, the air was crystallized, but this time, they gather from his elbows to his wrists

"OK. Let's see how is your melee's skill"

With that said, he flew towards Kurt and swung his arm from the boy's left side. Kurt blocked it easily. He realized that the edge of the dagger was really sharp, to the point one little touch and he would split in two. Then he lift his right leg and aimed a kick at the green eyes boy head but when the other boy put on his left hand to block it, Kurt quickly take his leg back and changed his position. He bent down, using his left leg as a fulcrum, he swept his right leg and took a strike. Seb quickly lost his balance. Taking advantage of the new condition, he threw a punch at Seb and sent him to the other side of the stage. Well, it seemed like all the training had really paid off. It made him much faster than before.

Seb stood up after a few moments and use his right hand to clean off the dirt on his face. He looked at Kurt, astonishment in his eyes:

"Well done, Kurt. I didn't know you had it in you. But now, beware. This is one of my finest techniques"

Then he clasped his hand together again. This time Kurt could fell the energy floating in the room as Seb continued to release his energy.

"Crystal Technique: Crystal Dragon"

The air was turned into crystal then shaped into a dragon form. The dragon was huge. It was at least 6 meter in length. It wore a red mixed with pink color, like the color of the crystal. But the thing that Kurt found scariest was the eyes of the dragon. They were looking at him like they wanted to devour him. Then the dragon let out a loud howl.

"Now. Let's see what you can do."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Do you want more? R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes. You're right. I'm a huge fan of FRIENDS. But enough about me. My priority now is my readers. So, here's chapter 22. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

Sweats were rolling on his face. Kurt knew that. But he couldn't help it. The pressure coming from the dragon was so huge that he had to take a few step back. Seb was beyond all of the opponents he had faced.

"Now, let's see what you can do." Seb said. Then the crystal dragon started to move. It flew toward him fast but still slow enough for him to jump to his right to avoid it.

"Uh oh. Wrong move, Kurtie" Seb spoke up again, with a smile planted on his face "Crystal Technique: Crystal Spikes"

The crystals on the the dragon's body started to form into the shape of thorns. Then it spun around, throwing the thorns into various directions with breakneck speed. Damn. Now Kurt had to find a solution to get out of this position, and fast. Just when he landed on the stage, he used his right heel as leverage and he spun while he stretched out his hand. _Another surprise for you, Seb_ was the only thought of Kurt.

"Tornado Spin"

Kurt spun around fast in circle. The thorns were deflected just right before they could came in contact with his hands. After a while, the assault stopped. Kurt stopped and looked at the dragon. It had become smaller than before. Ah. This technique was depended on the number of crystal Seb could create. Kurt now took a look at Seb's face. The other boy had a small beat of sweat rolling off his face. Apparently, Seb was feeling the side effect of the skill. No wonder. To use that technique, he would have to spend a lot of energy.

"Wow. You have so many strange and new techniques" Seb complimented him, still with a smile on his face. "Oh well. I can't believe I'm gonna have to use my trump card so soon" then he closed his eyes. Kurt could tell that he was concentrating on his energy. He had to stopped the other boy before he could succeed. Kurt ran towards. Just when before he managed to land a strike at the other boy, Seb opened his eyes, grabbed his collar, spun one round then threw him to the other side of the stage. Seb immediately used a technique

"Crystal Technique: Crystal Ring"

Kurt saw that Seb had calculated the location he was going to land. Many crystals pierced through the ground in circle, revealed their sharp angles, threatening anyone who dared to leave the ring. As expected, Kurt landed right in the middle of it. Then Seb used another technique:

"Crystal Technique: Crystal Prison"

The crystals continued to rise until they met each other at one point. Kurt looked around. This prison looked like a globular and really stable. He knocked on the wall of the prison. Yep. Very stable. Then he waited. Um. That was weird. Five minutes had passed but there was still no movements. Then he heard some noise. _Crack. Crack_. Kurt looked around. The crystals started moving.

"This is the final step of my combo. Be prepared. Crystal Technique: Living Hell Prison"

He realized the crystals had turned into the shape of thorns and kept growing. Oh my god. The thorns were everywhere. He had to find a way to stop this. The crystal thorns continued to lengthen and then... _Few._ They had stopped. Despite his situation, Kurt somehow had managed to avoid getting hurt, which was really saying something. He was so glad the luck was always on his side. He accidentally touched the crystal then he realized something. The energy. The energy was flowing inside the crystal. Which only meant one thing. To continued this kind of technique, he had to constantly provided it with a massive amount of energy. Kurt now wondered where Seb got the energy from. From what he had witnessed, Seb hadn't had much energy left when he deployed this skill, not to mention the whole combo. Then where was the source of the energy? It took Kurt a few minutes for the realization dawn on him. There was only one suitable answer. It was himself. This prison was absorbing his energy. And if he couldn't find his way out of this prison fast enough, he would be drained or at least he would faint because of the lack of the oxygen. Kurt desperately thought about what he had learned so far. He looked into his mind for a solution. Then he remember.

* * *

_"And one more thing" Dom said._

_"What is this" Kurt asked._

_"You have to remember this. In spite of our abilities, everything we create will always be based on science, on fact." Dom continued._

_"Um, I'm not sure I'm following." confusion was clearly showing on Kurt's face._

_"It means that if you can create water, then it will always be water, and always will be like the water in nature. Or if we can create trees and plants, they will always be the same as many trees and plants out there. There's no difference between them." the other boy explained "So, if you find yourself stuck in a situation, use this as one of the way out. It can be quite useful one day"_

* * *

Kurt thought. If it was true then these crystal walls were also based on natural crystal. Now, the only question left was how to break a crystal. He thought. Then a thought appeared in his mind. That was it. Lucky for him, he paid enough attention in his Chemistry class. If he remembered correctly, everything was made of atoms. The atoms were bonded together by the electrical forces between each other, making things solid. Alright, all he needed to do was to break the forces. He considered for a few seconds. The only choice he had now was to use the Gravity Controlling. But there was a problem. He could only push and pull thing with the center point was himself. He didn't know if the way to move the center point into the atoms. Suddenly he came up with an idea, a risky one, but still an idea. Well, you'll never know if you never try. Kurt mumbled to himself. Then, he put his hand on the crystal wall, with his palm faced out. After that, he concentrated on releasing his energy. He willed the energy to flow into the wall. He carefully used a right amount because he didn't want to waste his energy. Then, he controlled the flowing energy to rolled into small balls in different areas of the wall. One. Two. Three. _Crack... Crack...Crack_. The crystal wall began to crumble. Everything had gone to his plan. He had been right. It would push or pull with the center point was where the energy was the densest. Excited, he continued. A few second passed, the wall collapsed. Kurt quickly stepped out the prison, and was met with a very surprised Seb.

"I can't say that I was not impressed" Kurt said "But now, it's my turn"

Although he was really tired because of all the energy he had spent, Kurt still could used this final technique. He quickly moved toward the other boy. Seb still hadn't moved. Kurt guessed that he was too tired. No doubt. With all of the amount of energy Seb had used, it was a normal thing to be in that state, especially with the boy his age. Just when he was about to put his hand on the green eyes boy, Seb spoke up:

"Wait!"

Kurt stopped immediately, then looked at Seb with questioning look. Seb still looked at him with a smile on his face.

"It looks like I'm not gonna win this round. And I know what you're gonna do. So, in order to save me some dignity. I..." then he raised his hand "surrender"

A loud whistle came up right after that

"Alright, we have a winner here. The winner of this round is: Kurt Hummel"

Kurt could hardly believe this. Seb had given up so easily. But maybe it was for the best. Seb looked like he was gonna collapsed anytime soon. So he walked over to the other boy, put his arm around his shoulders and helped him to walk down the stage. By now, everyone was cheering, for him and for Seb. For him to be the winner and for Seb to be such a good fighter.

"Alright, the next match was between with" said after the crowd had died down "Blaine Anderson and Jeff Sterling"

* * *

**Doneeeeeeeeeeeeeee. So, what do you think? R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry for the lateness. My computer broke down. It took me 4 days to repair it. But anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

And the fight between Blaine and Jeff began. Jeff, with his Machinery power, created a what seems like an amour with all the metals around him. It was a little cumbrous. Right now, he looked like a robot more than a human.

"OK. Here's the appetizer" Blaine started "Water Technique: Grand Waterball."

Blaine accumulated a large amount of energy in his mouth then released it, rounded it into a huge waterball, moving toward Jeff with a great deal of speed. The other boy just raised his hand and shot a wave of electricity into the ball. That of course stopped Blaine from continuing his technique. Blaine, decided to change his tactic, sent a stream of oil towards the other boy again. Like before, Jeff just raised his hand again but this time releasing a wave of fire, burning and evaporating the wave of oil. Blaine was looking at Jeff with wide eyes. So, that was it. Even if Jeff only possessed one power, but with creating new technologies, he could used the powers he wanted to. _Wow. This guy is really gonna be tough_. Kurt thought Come one Blaine, you have gotta think a solution. As if on cue, a realization dawned on Kurt's boyfriend's face. Then Blaine started moving again. It looked like he was gonna used the same technique again. But now, Blaine didn't send another wave of oil but instead, he balled the oil up.

"You seem still don't learn you lesson, do you?" Jeff asked with a frown on his face as he raised his hand toward the oil ball "Oil is nothing to me". Waves of fire flew in the air. But this time, the ball still moved until it reached its destination, Jeff. Jeff seemed startled at this. He tried to move but too late. The ball hit him full force and send him across the room. He then stand up. He tried to move but the amour didn't budge. _Oh. Blaine, you're so smart._ Kurt thought proudly. It looked like Blaine had mixed the waterball with the oil. When the fire met the waterball, because oil was much lighter than water, the fire had to evaporate the oil cover before reaching the water. With that, the oil was heated but the water still remained cold. When the cold and hot mixture hit the amour, due to the way much different between the temperature, the metal was distorted. Kurt had gotta say, he was impressed. Such a thoughtful thinking in such a short time. No wonder his boyfriend was a straight A's student.

"URGH" Jeff groaned "This is disgusting" then he looked at Blaine "Well done, Blaine. But this time, it won't be that easy" he warned. The now distorted metal amour was discarded. It was soon replaced by another amour. This type of amour seemed thinner, lighter and a lot neater. It hugged the outline of Jeff's body perfectly.

"Now, take this. Machine Technique: Energy Booster"

Suddenly, two small rockets appeared behind Jeff's heels. Then he ran towards Blaine fast. Yes. Kurt meant Fast fast. He didn't even have time to blink when Jeff appeared in front Blaine and threw a punch at him. Blaine flew across the stage. Unbelievable. A light punch like that couldn't have that effect.

Blaine stood up immediately:

"Wooden Technique: Wooden Whips"

Enormous branches of tree grew from the ground. It looked like the skill he had used before but now, the branches were bigger, much bigger. They immediately gripped Jeff, preventing him from escaping.

"I haven't finished with you. Wooden Technique: Wooden Compressor"

The branches started squeezing. The pressure must have been really great.

"Don't you understand? This amour was made of the hardest metal. Your technique is useless"

But the amour started to crack. Soon enough, the amour crumbled.

"How?" Jeff asked, bewildered.

"Let me explain" Blaine started "There is a reason why those branches are bigger than usual. They contain acid gas. Whether or not your amour is made of the hardest metal, it's still metal. So, the acid gas can easily corrupt it."  
Then a triumph smile appeared on his handsome face:

"Now, you're stuck in the branches. I guess you've lost"

"Don't be so sure" Jeff said cockily. Then something happened to the branches. Seconds later, they were sliced opened and fell onto the ground. Kurt was startled. He didn't know what the cause of that. But when he observed closely, he could see there were two yellow laser swords which were attached to Jeff's palms. There was a difference this time. That was right. Jeff wasn't wearing any amours. This could only mean two things. One: Jeff was confident that he could defeat Blaine with one skill. Two: Jeff was concentrating his energy on the swords. Kurt guessed the latter because to win this kind of competition, you couldn't be too confident.

"Well I see Blaine is having troubles here" Dom spoke up from behind, making Kurt nearly jump off the ground "But I see, there are some advantages Blaine could use to solve his problems"

"I know" Kurt nodded, his eyes still didn't leave his boyfriend. Yes. Kurt had noticed it. With Jeff's technique, the attacking range is small. If Blaine attacks from multiple directions, Jeff won't be able to defend. Also, with him focusing all of his energy on the technique, he won't have an amour to protect himself, which meant the chance of getting hurt was higher.

It seemed like Blaine was thinking the exact same thing. Blaine was calculating his moves. Then he looked like he had finally made up his mind.

"Fine. It looks like I'll have to change into another technique. I'll represent you my extremely new one: Wooden Technique: Wooden Warrior"

Once again, two branches of wood grew up from the ground. They tangled each other and shaped into a warrior figure. This warrior had a wooden helmet. The look on the warrior reflected Blaine's determination. Its left arm was holding a sword. The wooden amour was exactly the same as the one in the past.

"Take this" Blaine said. The warrior started to move. It held the arm by two hands . Then it raised the sword up, just about to strike when Jeff deflected. With one swept of his arm, the wooden warrior was sliced into two.

"Did you really think that you can defeat me with this?" the blond boy asked incredulously.

"Just wait and look" the shorter boy pointed at the sliced warrior. The pieces were regrowing themselves into two warriors.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Regenerating" Dom answered "Plants could regenerate themselves with only one single cell contains their DNA. Taking that as an advantage, Blaine is able to turn the pieces into complete warriors. The more pieces there are, the more warriors are made. In this situation, if Jeff doesn't find a way to attack Blaine directly, he will definitely lose."

True to Dom's words, Blaine was getting the upper hand. Jeff kept attacking, so the number of the warriors kept rising. Finally, Jeff's energy had run out. The winner was obviously. Blaine

A loud whistle appeared. "The winner of this match is: Blaine Anderson"

Kurt clapped his hands as he jumped up and down in join. He immediately ran to the stage, hugging the shorter boy in congratulation.

* * *

After that. there were two matches left: Colin vs Wes, David vs Jonathan. Kurt watched the fight between Collin and Wes carefully. Indeed, Colin didn't have any powers but his movements were fast and unpredictable, making Wes really confused, not knowing how to strike back. And needless to say, the winners were: Colin and Jonathan. The brief interaction between Colin and Jonathan when they met each other's eyes didn't go unnoticed to Kurt. There was anger, contempt and challenge in Jonathan's eyes. But Colin only had determination and somewhat sorrow in his eyes. Kurt looked around and saw that Blaine and Dom had noticed that too. They both silently agreed that they would discussed the problem later. But right now, they were just gonna enjoy the sweet taste of victory

* * *

**So? What do you think? R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry for making you wait this long. I've just had a horrible week. But somehow, I managed to write this. So here. Chapter 24. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

(**Seb's POV**)

Kurt and I were walking in the hallway. We had decided to hang out together since we hadn't had a chance to do so. Between schools and training ourselves, we just didn't have free time. So, let's see. What else. Oh. We had lost the Regional. The New Direction was pretty damn good with their original songs. Truthfully, we felt a little sad about that but quickly became normal again. OK. Now where were we. Oh right. As I was saying, Kurt and I were walking in the hallway. We were heading towards Dom's room to ask him to join us. Just when we finally reached his room, a sound suddenly stopped me dead in track.

A moan

A freaking moan.

A freaking moan was coming out of Dom's room.

A freaking moan was coming out of _his boyfriend_'s room.

It took several seconds for me to comprehend the new information. But when it finally settled in my brain, I saw red. The only thought that came to my mind was: Dom was cheating on me. My heart immediately constricted at the thought. I was hurt. No. That wasn't right. My heart was heart. Like a knife was plugged in there, deeply. And it was bleeding. How can he do this to me?Then, I saw red. My brain decided to turn hurt into anger. No, I was furious beyond words. How dare he do this to me? In no time, my hand was on the door's knob, ready to yank to door open. I was seething with anger. My mind was screaming at me to open this door right now to see the person in Dom's room. To see what made him more worthy than me. To see the surprised look on Dom's face when he was caught. To pierce a crystal through both Dom's and the slut in there's hearts. To feel the hurt in his chest to explode. Just when his hand was on the door's knob, ready to yank it open, his hand still didn't move. Realization dawned on me. I was hesitating. My heart was acting on its instinct. It didn't want to get hurt. It didn't want this hurt to explode. It wanted to minimize the damage. It stopped the anger that was flowing through my mind, and replaced it with the images of Dom. His face. His warm smiles. His eyes when he concentrated. The adoration in his eyes when I rambled about my favorite things The hunger in his eyes when I drove him crazy with wants. And then the feelings came up. The feelings of his soft kisses on my lips. Of his hand caressing my body when we made out. Of his fingers tangled in my hair. His smell overwhelmed my nose. So sweet, so addictive, so... Dom. My sense filled with the taste of him whenever I kissed his jaw, his neck and sometimes his chest if I got lucky. With all of that, my mind was convinced. Before I knew it, my hand had released the door's knob. I was backing away. My mind had decided to refuse what was happening in that room. Like everybody, when you had to choose whether to stay and face the problem or running away, you would usually choose the latter. And that was exactly what I was doing. Running away.

I turned to face Kurt. Somehow, during my metal breakdown, I had forgot about him. I planted the most convincing smile on my face.

"It looks like he is busy at the moment. I guess we have to come back later."

Kurt only nodded. If he had noticed, he didn't say anything and I was grateful for it. I really didn't need anyone to feel sorry for me. I myself was feeling sorry for me." Kurt looked a little distant. There was something in his eyes, something mysterious. But I didn't have much energy left to find out what it is.

"Alright." Kurt finally said "Let's go then".

When I finally got into my room, I broke down. Tears were running down my cheeks and I was afraid I could never stop them.

* * *

(**Third person's POV**)

Kurt knew something was off. He didn't believe what had happened. Kurt didn't believe Dom was a cheating person. From what he knew, Dom was a honorable person. He was also a loyal friend and lover. He also could be mysterious. But that was all. And Kurt trusted his heart was telling him. Something was going on and he was definitely going to find out.

Next day Kurt had a Warbler's meeting. Seb didn't go there. Kurt was worried about him. Although Kurt knew something was off, Seb didn't. Last night, when he came to Seb's room, he heard a sob coming out from it. A moment later, a very distraught Seb opened the door. His eyes were red from crying. Despite not being the one who got hurt, Kurt could still felt his heart break into pieces. This only made him more determined to find out what was really going on.

Now, Kurt was sitting on the couch, next to his boyfriend Blaine. Nick and Jeff were sitting across from them. Dom was standing behind them. They all asked about why Seb hadn't appeared at the Warbler's meeting.

"So you guys, guess what?" Dom spoke up "I just got laid yesterday".

_Ah, here we go._ Kurt thought. Kurt started the recorder Dom had given him.

"Really?" Kurt asked, feinting interested.

"What was it like?" Jeff also asked, all curious.

"It was awesome" Dom answered with a cocky smile "It feels like you are on top the world, like you can do anything at that moment. And after that, you feel stated, satisfied.

"Wow. Sebby is that good, huh?" Jordan wondered.

Dom looked at Kurt's face. His eyes were searching for something in Kurt's eyes, maybe realization. But Kurt kept his face blank.

"You have no idea" Dom answered. Then he looked at his watch "OK, I've gotta go. See you kids later"

Kurt waited for him to run out of the room to stop the recorder. Finally, he had the first clue led him to solve the puzzle with the name: Dominice Steven

* * *

**So. There you go. The drama is one the way. R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ta da. Not my greatest work, I know, but I hardly had any chance to touch my computer and I don't want to keep my viewers waiting. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

Kurt was cuddling with Blaine on his boyfriend's bed, after a mind-blowing make-out. He inhaled the sweet scent of Blaine's body wash as he nuzzled further into his boyfriend's neck. There was also a distinctive smell that only Blaine had. It smelled like the forest in humid days. It just when you could feel the water in the air, cooling you down. You could also smell the scent of the trees, calling out for you. And that only made him contented. Kurt for once was grateful that his love life wasn't full of drama. That his boyfriend wasn't just some mysterious man that had an obsession with a high school girl, well in this case was high school boy, like in some romance novels. He kept replaying the conversation between him and Dom earlier in that day in his head.

* * *

_Kurt was on his way to his first class when suddenly he met Dom, who was running towards him_

_"Do you you what the hell just happened?" _

_"Well, hello to you too" Kurt answered sarcasticallly._

_"I'm sorry but you won't believe what just happened." Dom apologized._

_"What was it?" _

_"Well, Seb just broke up with me and I don't have a clue why" Dom started "And when I asked him about it, he just gave a glare and told me that I knew why. I don't have any slightest ideas."_

_"Well" Kurt said "If you know what happened yesterday, you'll figure it out." then he tossed him the recorder. The other boy started it and listened. When he finished, there was a strange expression crossed his handsome face but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a sad feeling._

_"Now, do you admit that you have a multiple personality disorder?" Kurt asked again while he gave the other boy a glare._

_"Uhm..." Kurt could see Dom swallowed hard "Kurt. Trust me when I say that it wasn't me in that recorder" his voice a little desperate._

_"Then who the hell was it?" Kurt raised his voice a little. He was tired of being kept in the dark._

_"Just believe so, Kurt. I can't tell you because I honestly don't know. And I don't want you to get tangled into this mess" There was a hint of desperation, his face begging Kurt to stop asking question. Fine. Kurt would drop the subject, but only for now._

_"Fine" Kurt answered curtly "If you don't have anything to say, then I have to get to class"_

* * *

Now, that event only led him to question more. _What if Dom has lied to me? What if he has another twin brother? If then why break his brother's relationship_? Kurt quickly cast that thought aside. From what he knew, twin brothers were always very close. Kurt didn't think that his other twin would do anything to harm Dom. And besides, when Dom was adopted, he was alone._ But what if Dom lies to me about the multiple personality disorder? No. Even when Dom does, it still didn't have anything to do with the event yesterday_. He was one hundred percent sure that Dom wasn't in his room yesterday evening. When he had escorted Seb back to his room, he had come back to Dom's room to check that his ear hadn't fooled him. He had check to door and had seen that it had been unlocked. But wh_en I looked into the room, there was no one in there. Then where the hell did that moan come from? What if..._ Then Kurt suddenly remember something._ That's right_. Kurt could see all the events falling into pieces. I guess I'm gonna have to have a little talk with Rony.

* * *

"Hey Rony, wait!"

The boy turned around. He and Kurt were on their way to Biology, the only class they had together. Rony was a short boy, even shorter than Blaine. He had curly blond hair with blue eyes. In Kurt's opinion, if the boy grown a little more, he would become attractive.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Fire away" Rony answered.

"Well. Um, can you, um, transform into anything you want?"

"No. It doesn't work that way" the other boy laughed "I can only transform into creatures that I have the copy of their DNA. That's why I can't turn into things like table, chair,ect"

"Oh. Then have you ever met Dominice Steven?" Kurt asked again

The boy looked like he was trying to remember the name. After a few moments, he finally said:

"I have to say no. The name doesn't ring any bells at all"

Kurt looked carefully at the other boy's face to find any lies but found none, So he gave Rony a small smile

"Alright, I think that's all."

Then the bell rang.

* * *

"Alright, boys. Today, we're gonna learn something new here" Dom started. Blaine and Kurt were attending their private lesson. It had taken a lot of efforts for Kurt to persuade Blaine to come. The gang had heard the story of Seb's and now they were really mad at Dom. Dom didn't even do any clearing. Anyway, Kurt had to talk until his throat was burned to have his boyfriend to agree to come. That showed how much a loyal friend Blaine was and that only made Kurt love him more.

"Well, it's the Polymerization. It's about how to mix two different powers together and create a whole new technique. The technique will have the strength of those two" Dom continued "So, any questions before we start?"

When neither of the boys said anything, Dom began:

"Right. Before we start, you'll need to know the basics. You can combine pretty much every powers together unless they have opposite elements like fire and water, darkness and light,... And when you use Polymerization, the technique will be so much more powerful. And about how much, you will find out soon enough" then he continued "Now, I have to separate you guys. ANd from now on until the next competition." this surprised both Kurt and Blaine "Well, there may be a chance that you two can face each other. I have to make it a surprise"

Kurt and Blaine looked each other for mutual agreement. After a few seconds, they nodded.

"Okay"

"Great" Dom exclaimed "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**The next competition will be more intense. Stay tune and find out. R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so so so so so sorry for updating so late. My grandma had a heart attack and I had to spent over 2 weeks to take care of her. But everything is OK now so I'm back to action again. So, here's chapter 26. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

"Guys! Guess what I've just found out"

David's yelled stopped what the gang was talking about. The gang were hanging out together, which was a rare occasion because they barely had spare time to do so.

"What is it, Dave?" Seb asked. Ah, Sebastian. In these day, he was really miserable. Plus, he tried his best to avoid Dom like Dom was some sort of ghost that would kill him even with a slight look. And poor Dom always tried to talk to him but no success.

"Well" David began "As you know, our little Jordan here has been giving his special attention to the one and only Collin Moore." At this, Jordan scowled but the black boy ignored him and continued "Then I, myself, did a little digging and have found out some news"

"Like what?" Wes asked.

"It looks like Collin and Jonathan were besties" David replied.

"Were?" Kurt asked again.

"Yep" the black boy answered "Somehow, they have drifted apart. I think that was about the time when Jordan figured out his powers."

"Um, why did you do this again?" Jeff questioned. He wasn't the type that wanted to know about other's privacy.

"Man, I was just curious. It's just the whole Collin thing is a mystery and my head will explode if I don't find the answer." was David's reason. Kurt wondered what reaction David would have when he found out about Dom. Until now, Kurt still hadn't had the answer.

"Alright, we'll just have to wait until this afternoon. Today's Thursday after all." Dom said, ending the conversation.

* * *

Their teacher's loud voice rang through the room:

"First pair: Kurt Hummel versus Blaine Anderson."

Kurt cursed his luck. He had wished he didn't have to face Blaine but luck wasn't on his side. Truth to be told, Kurt was nervous as hell. For once, Blaine was his boyfriend. He didn't want to do anything to harm him. Second of all, he was still hesitate between trying to win and letting Blaine win. He was afraid that Blaine would got angry with him if he was lost. But then again, Blaine had said he didn't care about winning. He just wanted to test himself. So here was the chance. This would measured their hardworking.

When they were finally on stage, the nervousness returned to Kurt. He looked at Blaine with a timid smile

"Be careful, Blaine"

Blaine returned his smile with a big grin:

"You, too. And don't go too easy on me. Remember, this is your time to prove yourself."

This boosted Kurt's confidence. Seeing his boyfriend so confident, he felt warm.

"Alright, let's start" called out.

As if in cue, they both started with their familiar technique.

"Fire Technique: Grand Fireball"

"Water Technique: Grand Waterball"

The balls met each other half way. Fire met water. The steam appeared, thick like a wall, preventing everyone from looking through. Kurt decided it was time to try something new. He stopped his technique then stepped aside to avoid the waterball. After that, he focus a right amount of energy.

"Summoning Technique"

A slightly bird appeared in front of him. It looked more like a hawk. Kurt jumped on it and controlled it to lift him up. He could easily observe Blaine from up here.

When the fireball disappeared, Blaine knew something was off. He immediately stopped and waited. He couldn't due much since the thick steam has block all of his view. Obviously, Kurt was getting an upper hand.

Kurt smiled when he saw that Blaine was waiting for his next strike. Well, he wouldn't have to wait for too long.

"Fire Technique: Fire Bullet"

He formed the fire energy in his mouth into balls and fire them. The fireballs pierced through the steam wall and flew toward Blaine with a great deal of speed.

Blaine sensed a change in the air. He quickly looked up and saw the fireballs were coming toward his direction. Then he started to run. Although the damage area was large, he managed to avoid all of the fireballs. He also located Kurt. The thick steam wall was disappearing slowly. This was his time for a payback.

"Wooden Technique: God's hand"

A large branch pierced the ground, quickly shaped into a hand and quickly moved to grab the flying animal. Kurt seemed to know exactly what to do. He ordered the bird to fly backward, When the bird was closed to the wooden hand, he used his combo

"Gravity Boost"

Instantly, Kurt used the pushing force onto the wooden hand. Like he expected, the hand created an opposite force, pushing the bird forward, making the bird fly toward Blaine with a neck-breaking speed. Blaine had enough time to react, using oil to slow down the flying bird. Kurt, having predicted that move, immediately finish his combo

"Polymerization: Fire Phoenix"

Suddenly the fire appeared, coated the bird, making the oil evaporated. Blaine quickly move aside, dodging the attack. The fire bird turned around before attacked him again. Once again, Blaine successfully avoided it. Then, he began to think It seems like the fire can burn water and oil. I can't use wood, either. How can I defeat that. Come on. Think! Then an idea came up to him Right. That's it! That certainly will do.

When he got away from the fire bird far enough, he started his plan. He waited for the next attack. When the bird was near him enough, he began

"Wooden Technique: Wooden House"

The branches appeared, growing and connecting to each other, perfectly shaped into an wooden box.

"Got you" Blaine said cheekily. Kurt at first didn't understand but when he saw the dark liquid coming out from the slit of the wood, plus the wood looked a little darker, he finally realized what was happening

"That's right" the shorter boy explained "Fire needed oxygen to continue. In the small space, the oxygen will be drained quickly. The oil covered the damp wood. The fire had to get through the oil coat before get to the damp wood, which really hard to get burned. In another word, this wooden house will put out the fire"

It seemed like Blaine didn't need to provide his energy to continue the technique. Kurt then realized he was panting. That combo had left him a little breathless.

"Now, it's time for me to show off a little" Blaine spoke "Wooden Technique: Wooden Kungfu"

The branch of wood broke through the ground, before dividing into many smaller ones, trying to reach Kurt. The chestnut hair boy just knew somehow he had to dodge this attack

"Gravity Shield"

The branches were deflected into various direction. Seeing a way out, Kurt instantly got away from the wood. The branches were dry so fire could burn them.

"Fire Technique: Grand Fireball"

The fire burned the wood into crisps. Blaine had expected as much.

"I see. It was not good enough to take you down. Let's see about this one" the shorter boy said "Wooden Technique: Wooden Warrior" then "Wooden Technique: Wooden Priest"

Like before, an wooden warrior appeared. This time, there was a priest, too. But the wooden priest had six arms but no weapons. From the look of it, the warrior was for attacking and the priest was for defending but Kurt wasn't so sure about that. _Well, let's find out then_ Kurt thought. Blaine began to attack. The wooden warrior surged forward, raised its sword, ready to strike. Kurt easily jumped aside and ran past the warrior. The next thing he knew, he was hit with a giant water ball. He flew across the room, hitting his back to the wall. He coughed out the water, trying to clear his blurry vision. Then he looked at the priest to see there was water dripping from its mouth and its hands. Obviously, the priest could also attack, too.

"This is my trump card. If you can defeat these two" Blaine called out as he indicated two wooden figures "Then you'll also defeat me"

_It shouldn't be too hard. They are just wood, right?_ was Kurt's thought. Gathering fire energy in his mouth, Kurt blew a series of large fireball towards two wooden figures. They didn't even bother to dodge the balls. When the fireballs met them, he could only see water evaporating. It seemed like the water instantly covered the wood. Fire met water._ So fire is out then. Let's see. Um, what can dissolve wood beside fire?_ Then a thought came up to him _That's it. Of course. That's definitely gonna work_ Kurt then put his plan into action. He put his hands on the ground and releasing his energy. Blaine looked at him. Kurt seemed like he was gonna summon something but he didn't see anything. Then Kurt stood up, pointing his palms to the direction of the wooden figures

"Gravity Technique: Gravity Vacuum"

The wooden warrior and wooden priest were pulled toward Kurt. Blaine didn't know what he was trying to do. He tried to control the wooden figures but nothing happened. A smile blossomed on his boyfriend's face.

"Too bad, Blaine. You've lost"

When Blaine looked at the wooden figures, they were quickly being dissolved, more like eaten. Blaine was struck dumbfounded

"How?"

Slowly, something were appearing. It took Blaine a couple of seconds to realized what they were. Chameleons. But they couldn't have eaten the wood. Suddenly, something, well more like somethings, fell off the chameleons' mouths. They looked like bugs. Oh. Of course. Termites.

"So? Surrender?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face. Blaine looked at boyfriend with a gentle smile on his face too "Yes. Surrender" The double techniques had left him very tired. They were his newest skills and he still couldn't quite masterly control them yet, and using them requested a lot of energy,

"Alright. We have the first winner: Kurt Hummel" Mr. Venix's voice boomed through the room. There was clapping noise. Everybody was clapping for them. For the winner but also for the loser.

* * *

The second match began

"Collin Moor and Jonathan Gilbert"

Two students looked at each other intensely.

"We meet again, Collin" Jonathan sneered.

"Yes." Collin replied "And this time, I'm gonna beat your ass"

A smirk appeared on the other boy's face "Really. OK then. Just a warning. Don't come to cry for your Daddy when I'm done with you"

Collin still had a neutral look on his face. Something told Kurt it was gonna be an interesting match.

* * *

**Done. Done. Done. R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**I was really hesitate to post this. I don't think this fight is as interesting as I said but the later chapters will be a lot better. So read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

The fight had been going on for 15 minutes. The only weird thing about it was because Jonathan hadn't used his powers other than his Super Strength to block Collin's blows. And that made Kurt a little suspicious. From what he had observed, Jonathan didn't pass up a chance to hit people from their behind with his annoying Jumping ability. Maybe Collin was his best friend so he goes easy on him. Kurt wondered and immediately cast the thought away. Jonathan was pretty cruel with his victims. Then he looked at Dom, who was sitting next to him. The boy's eyes were narrowing like he was focusing on something. His eyes also were watching every move of Collin like he was trying to find something.

"Hey" Kurt whispered "What are you doing?"

"I just remembered something" Dom whispered back "Have you noticed Collin's fighting skill?"

Kurt then looked on the stage. His skill seemed fine.

"I don't see any strange thing about it"

The other boy sighed

"You see the way he attacks? The way he faces his palm out?" It was true. His palms were always faced out when he attacked "and that triggered me that I know this type of attacking?"

"What is it?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine, who had noticed their conversation, titled his head at DOm questioningly.

"I kind of forgot who they were. I just know that first of all they had super powers like us. It just that their cells couldn't transform the energy they produced like ours did so the energy stayed that way. People like that were considered losers in the late 1920s. But then in 1941, I think she was called Kate Milligan, found a way to control the ability. She could gather a large amount of energy and used it in fighting. Soon, people learned how to do that and they finally had a placed in society. They were known to be able eliminate other's powers. Then when they gradually became too powerful that they were considered a threat so the government at that time decided to destroyed them and their families. So, one by one, they were wiped out of the world, becoming extinct, or so people believe." the boy explained.

"So, you think that Collin is one of them?" Blaine asked,

"Yeah, from what I've learned then yes, but I'm not so sure." Dom answered "Usually, those people have 2 black lines that covered the eye contours and then meet at the forehead. I was, am, trying to find that symbol but... "

"Wait a minute" Blaine said "You said that they could "eliminate other's powers". What does that mean?"

"Well, it means exactly like what it means. They can destroy other's powers. Their victims will longer have super powers" Dom shrugged.

"How?" Kurt questioned

"They can channel their energy together to create a great deal of force, and then deliver it to the victim's body, damage not only the body but also their Energy Gates." the boy explained.

"Energy Gate?" Kurt and Blaine asked.

"Energy Gate is a part in the body which can control the cells to create energy and transform it into other types that is decided by the Gate. For example, if the Gate decides to turn the energy into fire, that person will have Pyro. One person only have one Energy Gate. Sometimes, there are ones with more than one Energy Gate, like you two."

"So where exactly is this Energy Gate?"

"I have no idea. The Energy Gate doesn't stay in one fixed point in the body. But the Milligan clan, that's what those people are called, is granted the ability to see the Energy Gate. With a hit, the Energy Gate will be turned off, or even broken. That's why the Milligan clan is so strong."

"Right. So we're looking for the black lines around Collin's eyes" Kurt asked then looked at the said boy carefully. Being the master at make up, he could see through the makeup layer.

"There" Kurt pointed at the black spot that was at the corner of Collin's left eye "At first I thought that was just mole but when I really looked at it, it's not."

"So, Collin wears concealer to hide his power" Blaine concluded "And he has fooled us the whole time. Collin is in Milligan clan. That's why Jonathan can't use his teleport skill." Kurt and Dom nodded at that."

"Well, we'll see about that." Dom said.

* * *

On the stage, while the fight was going on, Collin and Jonathan were also think about their past. With each punch was thrown, bit by bit the past flooded their minds.

_Jon, you were my bestfriend_ Collin said inside his head _I don't know what happened to lead us to this situation, a fight between bestfiends. I really wish when this is over, he won't belittle me anymore. I want him as my bestfriend again._

Little did he know, Jonathan was thinking exactly like him,

_Cole, I'm really sorry for what I have done to you. But you're better off without me. I'm really glad that I can finally stand here, facing you without fearing that I can cause you troubles. I hope one day you'll finally understand and we'll become bestfriends once again._

Jonathan threw a high kick but Collin blocked it with his right elbow. Seeing the chance to attack, Collin gave out the final hit. Gathering his strength into his left palm, he slammed it into the other boy's abdomen, where the final Gate was lying. The time seemed to frozen. Flashes of memory overwhelmed his mind. His childhood with Jonathan. His time with Jonathan when they went to school togther. The moment when Jonathan turned his back on him when he discovered his powers. The hatred, the hurt inside him made him hit the other boy hardr than had intended. Immediately, all the strength in Jonathan vanished, He flew across the stage and laid there. He couldn't move his body.

"Your Energy Gates are all locked. You won't be able to use any of your powers anymore." Collin hissed "Let's see how you can be arrogant when you don't have powers"

Mr. Venix, seeing that the fight was over, blew his whistle "The winner of this round is Collin Moore."

The crowd of students cheered. Some for Collin, some for seeing the arrogant boy was finally beaten. Collin smiled at his own achievement. For all those time, he could finally prove his point. He was not weak. He was not pathetic. Seeing the other boy lying on the ground, looking defeated was satisfying. .Just when Collin turned around to leave, a hand grabbed his to stop him.

"Please, just let me explain" Jonathan pleaded "And then. if you still don't want to forgive me, then you'll never have to see me again."

Collin saw the sincerity is his ex-bestfriend's eyes and the thought of never seeing the other boy was too much to bear so he just nodded. The other boy slowly stood up. Collin led Jonathan to the restroom. Once they were inside, Collin turned to the other boy

"Alright, let's hear your story"

* * *

**Tada. A secret was finally revealed. What do you think? Please R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated for so long but honestly, it keeps getting difficult to write this story. But I managed to continue so please keep reading and leaving me reviews to let me know your opinion of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

Jonathan's story stunned Collin to his core. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. By the time the story ended, he was speechless. This new information was swirling in his head, messing with his mind, causing emotions to rise inside of him. Anger. Sadness. Relief.

"Cole? Cole?" Jonathan waved his hand in front of the other boy to catch his attention. This caused Collin snapped out of his trance.

"Um, so you heard my story. Do you think we can ever be friends again?" Jonathan asked, rubbing his hands together in a nervous gesture. Collin stared at the other boy hard.

"I don't know, Jon, I really don't know," Collin answered honestly. Jonathan's face fell at this "But what I do know is that I will need time. A lot of time. And maybe I can forgive you. Do you understand?"

Jonathan felt a wave of relief hit him. That meant there was still hope.

"Yeah, sure. I understand"

Then silence fell between them. An awkward one. Minutes passed by before Collins broke the silience.

"Um. Listen, I'm just gonna go."

"Yeah" the other boy said, looking at the floor.

"So get well soon" then he walked out of the room.

* * *

"OK, so next week is your fight with Collins. Are you nervous?" Blaine asked Kurt while they were hanging out with Dom in the hall.

"Yeah. Though I'm excited too." Kurt replied.

"How so?" his boyfriend asked again.

"His fighting skill is very new and.. Just thinking about winning him makes me feel giddy. Not to mention it's gonna be a semi-final so I'm gonna have to practice more." was Kurt's answer.

"Talking about final" Dom spoke up "Do you know about this mysterious student Mr. Venix mentioned? The one that the champion of this tournament gets to face with?"

"I think I have an idea of who." Kurt said

"Who?" Blaine asked excitedly, jumping up and down in ancitipation.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend "Well, telling you will ruin the surprise, won't it?"

"Oh, come on!. Just one tiny little clue" Blaine used his famous puppy dog eyes but somehow along the way, Kurt was immune with it.

"Alright. Let's see" Kurt still gave it anyway "He's a student in this school"

"Aw, that's I've already known" the shorter boy pouted, amazingly looking like a kicked puppy. Kurt just smiled, pinched his boyfriend's cheek

"Sorry. that's all I can say. I'm still not sure myself" then he looked at the time on his phone "Well. I have to practice to get ready for next week. Bye guys"

"Bye" Blaine and Dom said in chorus.

* * *

A week later

"Now. This is what we are all waiting for. The final match between: Kurt Hummel vs Collin Moore" Mr. Venix's voice announced through the room. Everyone clapped their hands. The atmostphere in the room is exciting. Kurt stepped on the stage. He was kind of nervous - oh scratch that - he was nervous as hell. This is his chance to become a champion. And from what he had learned about Collin, the championship was not something that was easy to achive. But he was determined to win, so there was nothing to stop him from becoming a champion. With that thought, his confidence was boosted. He stood on the stage, looked at the crowd below confidently. He saw his opponent walking up on stage. Despite the knowledge he had about this boy, Kurt still find himself a little nervous. But he was still determined to win so he pushed aside his anxiety. Now, both boys were on stage. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _This is it. The semi-final round is about to begin_.

"Wait!" a loud voice made Kurt snap his eyes opened. Every pair of eyes in the room were watching the source of that loud voice: Collins.

"Before we start, I've got something to say" Collins said "The reason I joined this competition is that I wanted to prove myself to someone. And I did. So..." Kurt held his breath as well as everyone else "I retreat"

Loud gasps rang through the room. Everyone started talking and protesting. Kurt was so shocked that he could just stand there with his mouth hanging open.

"SILENCE" Mr. Venix's voice cut through the room. Then he turned to Collins "Collins Moore, is that your final decision?"

"Yes" the boy nodded "That's my final decision"

"Alright" Mr. Venix said "Finally, we have a winner here. Everyone, clap your hands for our champion: Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt felt disappointment washed through him. He felt like he didn't deserve this. He felt like he hadn't done anything to earn this title. Champion? Without a fight? That was just absurd. Suddenly, there was a clapping sound in the crowd. It was Blaine. He was clapping his hands, smiling at him. Everyone followed him suit. Soon, the whole room rang with clapping sound. This somehow eased the disappointment in him. But Kurt won't have this champion title without a real fight. So he turned his head to Mr. Venix and said, loud and clear:

"Mr. Venix, there is an extra fight after this, right?" Mr. Venix nodded his head to affirm the information "Then I would like for it to happen today. After all, I haven't done anything to deserve this championship. I would to put my champion title into this fight. If I win, I get to keep it. If I lose, I will lose the title. Is that alright with you sir?"

Mr. Venix looked like he was battling with himself, wondering if he should agree to that or not. After a while, he replied:

"About that, I have to ask your opponent's opinion." then he turned to the crowd, searching for the one he had talked about. Kurt followed his eyes. And his teacher eyes landed on Dom.

"Mr. Steven, are you ready for this fight?" His teacher asked.

"Oh" Dom was smiling "I am always ready."

"OK,then. We'll have an extra fight one week early between Kurt Hummel and Dominice Steven. Please, two competitors walked one the stage" Mr. Venix ordered.

* * *

Whey they were face to face on the stage, Kurt began to question whether or not he had made a right decision. He hadn't even seen Dom use his power before so he had no clue what his opponent's power might be so that would be a huge disadvantage. Plus Dom was the best controlling student so that had got to be something. But Kurt was ready for this? Did he? Well, there was no turning back now so the only option left now was to move one.

"Alright? Are you ready?" Dom and Kurt nodded at their teacher's question. "Then let's get this started!"

Kurt was the one who made the first move. He some small fire balls at Dom. Because he didn't know much about his opponent, he had to save his energy. Dom easily dodged those. Huh. He guessed that he had to do more than that tho made Dom show his power.

"Fire Technique: Grand Fireball"

A huge fireball flew towards Dom. Huge, fast, massive rage but only moved in one line. Dom quickly saw that. He jumped aside to dodge it.

"That's too easy. Another one, please"

Then I guess I have to use the combo. Kurt thought as he gathered his energy.

"Fire Technique: Grand Fireball"

Again, a huge fireball came toward Dom. And again, Dom jumped aside to avoid it. But Kurt had already had a solution for that.

"Fire Technique: Flower Nail Crimson"

The fireball was split into many smaller ones and flew in various direction. But Kurt wasn't done yet

"Fire Technique: Fire bullets"

Kurt blew many fireballs toward the other boy. Because Dom was in the air, he couldn't suddenly change his direction or block his combo without using his power. _Come on_ Kurt thought _Show me what you got._

The fireballs finally hit their target. Smoke was coming out of where Dom was. When the smoke was cleared, Kurt could see what was happening. Dom was standing there, holding a blue shield. But the shield had electric around it. It awfully like it was made from energy itself.

"Well, finally you get to know my power: Energy Manifestation"

* * *

**So? What do you think? R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! I want to make up for the lost time so I update as soon as I can. And for the record, I have no idea what Bleach is. And as for Sarahamanda Klaine, I don't really know if she truly likes my story or not because her comments are all the same and it's making me a little nervous. No offence, ****Sarahamanda Klaine.** But anyway, here's the chapter 29. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

_Energy Manifestation? What kind of power is that?_ Kurt thought. As if he could read his thought, Dom explained

"Energy Manifestation allows me to manifest the energy into different shapes I want but I can't change the energy into other elements. Think of it as electricity"

Oh. So now Kurt understood. But how to beat it, he had no idea. So what he needed right now was time. He had to have time to figure out how to defeat it.

Kurt decided to use melee combat and long-ranged combat at the same time. He summoned out a giant bird and 3 huge lions. Then he jumped on the bird, ordered it to take off and controlled the lions to attack Dom from three different directions. Dom didn't even bother to move. He just stood there, waiting for the strike. Oh well, if he insists. Just when the lions were about to attack, Kurt added another technique

"Fire Technique: Grand Fireball" An enormous fireball appeared

"Fire Technique: Flower Nail Crimson" Immediately, it was split into many smaller ones and moving towards Dom with a great speed. So now, Dom was attacked from every direction. Let's see what is the loophole in his technique.

The fireballs once again hit the targets as well as the lions. When the smoke was cleared out, there was Dom standing there, perfectly still as ever. The only change was there was a massive blue energy that was covering his whole body, like an armor. The energy is moving like it had its own mind. The front had reached out, shaped into blades and stabbed the lions, making them dead immediately.

"So, I introduce you to another skill of mine: The Energy Armor. As you can see, I can produce from every single part of me so attacking me with such an easy combo like that is not gonna work."

As much as he hated to admit but Dom was right. Kurt guessed he had to use stronger technique. Kurt didn't think he would have to use that so soon, but in this case, there is no choice. To make Dom reveal his mistake, he had to do it. He concentrated on the energy and make sure he used a right amount.

"Polymerization Technique: A Great Summoning Technique"

A huge white snake appeared. It opened its mouth slowly. Dom looked at it curiously. He didn't see anything special about this technique. It was just a normal Summoning. But then he felt it. A force. A pull exactly. Coming from the snake. Ah, yes. Kurt must have had used Gravity Control. When he was near the snake's mouth, he could see something inside it. Something bright, something hot, something ... Oh. That was fire. _Wow, Kurt is really brilliant. He can mix three techniques with each other. He must have put a lot of efforts into this._ _Oh, well, it's too late to resist now._ When he was fully inside in the snake, it closed its mouth. The snake's body curled into a ball and started squeezing.

No one in the room dared to breath. The technique was so cruel. That could kill Dom. They only hoped that Kurt knew what he was doing. And of course Kurt knew what he was doing. This technique couldn't kill the other boy, This was just to see what kind of energy the armor was made from. He knew some basics about Physics. He could make fire with positive energy, If the armor was made of negative energy, he could use positive to neutralize it and destroy the armor. Of course he didn't put too much fire into the technique. After all, he wouldn't want to kill such a handsome boy like that.

The snake suddenly stopped. There were red thorns piercing through its body. Soon, the body was ripped off, revealing Dom with a red armor. The thorns looked sharp, threatening anyone who dared to get closed to the user. Something was telling Kurt that this armor was even stronger than the previous.

"Nice try, Kurt, but that was no use" Dom said, a smile formed on his face "One more thing I forgot to tell you, I can't transform my energy into other elements but I can transform other elements into my energy. So thanks to you, my armor is even stronger than before."

That was his last effort. And it had failed. He didn't have any solution left. Even if he hadn't used Illusion, he couldn't use it because in order to activate it, he had to physically touch Dom. Even if he had put the Illusion mark on him, Dom would easily neutralize it, making it his own power. There was no way to win. Maybe he had to give up right now.

Nick was watching Kurt with a frown on his face. He had heard all the thoughts ran through Kurt's mind and he didn't like them a little bit.

"Don't give up, Kurt!" Nick shouted from the crowd "You can do it. You can win this. There is always a solution. Just think!"

_Nick?_ Kurt's mind wondered. _Nick! _Hearing Nick's voice made him remember something that he had learned some time ago. Nick was a mind reader. And to be able to read someone mind, you had to send energy signal to the target so you can get the information in the target's head. Maybe that was an answer. _Maybe I don't have to physically touch someone to use Illusion, Maybe..._ A solution flashed in his head. _Well, It's worth a try. _A voice inside Kurt's head said.

Kurt focused on the tiny amount of energy he had left. He stored it in his eyes. Then he bolted to Dom's place. Dom, having no idea what Kurt had planned, simply standing there, trying to figure out what he was up to. When Kurt reached the necessary distance, he shot the energy in his eyes toward the other boy and jumped back. The energy ran through the energy armor, hitting its target.

Now is a final move

"Illusion Technique: Dark Moon"

Something flashed through Dom's eyes. Fear. He suddenly grabbed his head, screaming, while all the bulbs in the room exploded. The screaming got louder and louder until Dom's body collapsed in the ground. Dom was unconscious. Mr. Venix, after making sure Dom wasn't in any danger and picked him up from the ground, announced:

"OK. Dom is alright. But he lost this fight. And we have a winner here. EVERYONE. CLAP YOUR HANDS FOR OUR CHAMPION, KURT HUMMEL!"

Clapping and cheering sound rang throughout the room. Kurt felt like he was flying. He was so couldn't explain his happiness with words. It felt like he deserved it. And he did. He finally got what he dreamed about.

* * *

**OK! Finished! What do you think? Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
